Crossroads
by kruemi
Summary: A modern day story. Michaela's life had turned upside down when she goes to Colorado Springs on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters who act in this story; I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever else is holding the rights on them._

**Crossroads**

by Kruemi

Chapter 1

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow," David Lewis said matter-of-factly as he finished breaking the news. He sat at a table in the far corner of a small café in Boston, Massachusetts, cautiously watching his fiancée's face. William Burke, as much his friend as hers, had warned him to talk things through with Michaela before they signed the contract last night. David, however, saw no need for that, being positive that she would not only understand, but approve of their decision.

His father had pulled a few strings to fulfill one of his long-cherished dreams – to work abroad for an international medical humanitarian organization. David had no way of knowing that there had been a fight between his parents about this: his mother, of course, preferred having him at home where he was safe but as always, Dr. Lewis Sr. had won the argument, pointing out that David needed to gather new experiences and that he would be an even better doctor afterwards, a more respected one. The father didn't reveal that he also hoped that in the course of being apart from each other for a few years, David would get rid of that girlfriend he claimed to love. In the older man's opinion this woman wasn't good for his son because she was professionally better than him. Apart from that, David needed a wife who would take care of him alone and of course, any future children. A woman who worked, a doctor of all people, wouldn't be able to do that.

However, young Dr. Lewis was oblivious to his father's motives and simply thrilled about this once-in-a-lifetime chance to work with William for the Red Cross in whatever war-torn area they would be needed. This offer, seemingly coming out of the blue, was simply too good an opportunity to miss, and so the friends didn't hesitate to take it.

Only afterwards, especially as William pointed it out again, did it occur to David that Michaela might not be as enthusiastic about this as he had hoped. He was right.

Michaela stared at the man sitting across from her, having the strange feeling of watching a scene that wasn't connected to her. Had David actually said what she thought he had said? All the reply she could muster at that moment was the first thought that came to her mind, "What about our plans?"

"Honey," David bent forwards, reaching out to cover her hand next to her cup with his, "We can go to Colorado some other time, maybe when we come back for a vacation."

Briskly removing her hand from beneath his palm, Michaela felt her temper rising. "Do you really think I'm concerned about a trip right now? I'm talking about the clinic we'd planned to open together!"

With the last words her volume rose, and David quickly looked around to make sure that she hadn't attracted any unwanted attention.

"Michaela," his tone indicating an attempt to soothe her, "We made sure that you won't be without a job until our return. William's father is willing to let you work at his practice for as long as we are away."

Those words, however, had the opposite effect to the one intended. Openly glaring at her vis-à-vis now, Michaela wondered why David thought he could treat her as if she was just another piece of his property that he had to look after.

"What makes you think I even want to be a member of Dr. Burke's team? You can't just come and tell me you will leave for God knows how long without so much as a warning…" she hurled at the man she had wanted to spend her life with; yet he interrupted her.

"Michaela," he said, trying a different approach to the subject and using a tone often employed when reasoning with a patient, "You know that we aren't doing this to upset you. And you know very well that this won't be a pleasure trip for us. It's desperately needed work that we'll be doing. I admit that this is all a bit sudden for you but…"

"… my opinion doesn't count anyway because this is something that's important to _you_," Michaela continued for him, emphasizing the last word.

And the moment she finished her line it was as if the reality of her situation dawned on her. It had always been this way and would never change: David came first in David's life, no matter who else would be affected. She could bet it had been William who had first realized that their decision to work for the Red Cross left her unemployed. Since they had planned to open their own joint practice after residency, none of them had applied for a post at a hospital.

"Michaela," David defended himself not noticing her changed expression, "You can't say I'm selfish when I want to help where I'm needed."

Michaela nodded. Somehow she had known that he would twist the facts so that she was the one who was wrong. Only now did she recognize that their discussions always followed a similar pattern: her every argument that didn't correspond with his was turned around until he could make it look like one of her logical flaws. However, this time it wouldn't work.

As she looked at his familiar features she suddenly wondered if she knew this man at all. What had become of them? How long had it been since they'd spent time together, just for the sake of enjoying each other's company? Honestly, she couldn't remember. It was as if once they'd agreed to marry one day far in the future, they had lost interest in each other. They were a team, but not even a team of two as William was with them most of the time. Working different shifts in different wards at the hospital, they considered themselves lucky if they were able to meet for lunch. But even then, still eager to learn as much as possible, they discussed their cases rather then personal matters, let alone their feelings. Yet it became obvious now that William and David had still found time to make plans without her: how else could they explain having signed a contract together without even mentioning an intention like this to her?

Despite being both, hurt and angry, Michaela's mind quickly analyzed the situation. In a way it shocked her that she could think so emotionlessly about changing the course of her life within the next minute. Yet there was one thing she had just realized: there was no reason why she couldn't make her own decisions too.

"You know what, David?" she said, smiling as a long forgotten feeling of freedom engulfed her, "You're right. You should do what you think is right for you."  
Seeing him relax against the back of his chair, she almost enjoyed knowing that he wouldn't like her next words. "And so should I," she continued, absolutely calm now, "I'll go to Colorado Springs and then after that, look for a job. Maybe I'll even find one there."

"What?" snapped David, alarmed and annoyed at the same time, "Michaela, don't be ridiculous!" Straightening on his seat, he bent towards her again, wanting her to see that she was reacting without thinking clearly, "What do you want to do, on this mountain, on your own? And what is wrong with working for William's father? It's a great opportunity for you to make yourself a name, and you know that. It will be useful for us when we start our clinic."

Michaela nodded. "You are right about the latter. But I just remembered that initially, I didn't even want to have my own practice. You talked me in to it, saying that it would be the best way to invest the money my father left me. Well, I'm having second thoughts. I should live my dreams as well. I always wanted to go to a smaller town where my service would be needed more than here in Boston.

"And as to my climbing Pike's Peak: well, I still want to enjoy the view, standing at the top. I've been looking forward to this ever since we planned the trip three years ago. And in case you don't remember - I won't be alone; Cloud Dancing promised to be there."

It wasn't that Michaela had never contradicted David before, but their disagreements never seemed to be important, never putting a strain on their relationship. Apparently, they had both taken what they had for granted and forgotten to work on it.

However, Michaela wouldn't take the road to blame herself as she usually did, not after David had just decided about her future as if he owned it. Since he didn't react to what she'd just said she added, so as to make her point of view completely clear, "I don't appreciate being treated like someone without her own will, her own wishes. Maybe I should have come to this conclusion sooner but I thank you for opening my eyes at last."

Since David just continued to stare at her as if she had spoken in a foreign language, she thought there had been enough said. She reached for her bag that hung on the back of her chair and started rummaging through it, searching for her wallet. Once she found it, she opened it, took some coins out and placed them on the table.

"Michaela," David finally managed, watching her rise from her seat, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying good bye, David. And I mean it. If you had ever given me a ring, I would return it to you now. However, I hope you and William will both come back safely from wherever you get sent."

Not giving him the chance to see that she was close to tears now, she turned and hurried out of the narrow room.

Outside on the sidewalk, she almost ran into William. He was checking his watch, obviously considering if it was the right time to join David and her inside of the café.

"Michaela," he exclaimed, growing nervous under her gaze, "What's… I mean, where…"

Yet Michaela wasn't interested in his stuttering. "How long did you know?" she challenged him, bending her neck so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"We… I… that is…" William couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable before. He wanted to stay loyal to his friend; but Michaela was his friend too. "We only signed last night," he finally responded, thinking this was the best compromise he could come up with.

"How – long - did – you - know?" Michaela reiterated holding his gaze, emphasizing every single word. She wouldn't let him get away.

"A fortnight or so," William eventually conceded, shuffling his feet. Seeing how Michaela's eyes widened in shock, he quickly added, trying to make her see their reasoning, "We wanted to make sure that you'd have a job first after we left, since our clinic would have to wait. We didn't want you…"

He stopped mid-sentence, realizing that his intention to show her that they had considered her needs wasn't appreciated at all. To his surprise, she suddenly rose on the tips of her toes, placing a light kiss to his cheek.

Michaela knew it wasn't William's fault that things had ended this way. He was still a very dear friend and always would be.

"Good bye, William," she whispered next to his ear, "Take care."

Before he could recover from the feeling of her lips against his skin, she was gone.

Thus he rushed inside of the Café, looking for his friend. Seeing him sitting at the table seemingly unfazed, he hurried towards him and blurted out, gesturing towards the entrance, "What are you waiting for? Go and bring her back or we might never see her again!"

Yet David was already recovering from the unexpected end of his conversation with Michaela. "She's just upset," he assured, "Once she's calmed down she'll call."

His phone never rang. Neither that night nor the next day because in the morning, Michaela was busy with writing a few applications and making some calls that didn't include her former fiancé. In the afternoon, she was on her way to Colorado Springs.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Sully." The tall, long-haired man who was leaning with his elbows on the bar issued the greeting, as soon as he recognized the new guest.

"Haven't seen ya in a while. How come you're doing us the honor of showing up here again?"

Looking around, Sully noticed that nothing about the place had changed; not the room that was furnished like a saloon a hundred years ago nor the owner of the small Western-style hotel who was still as direct as he used to be.

"Cloud Dancing asked me to step in for him, Hank," replied Sully at last, ignoring the other man's grin, "He wants me to meet a Dr. Mike. Is he here?"

Not knowing why the barkeeper's grin turned into a smirk, Sully frowned. "What?" he asked irritably.

Hank didn't reply but called to a woman who was sat at a table next to the flight of stairs that led up to the hotel rooms. Sully had noticed her right away because the sunbeams shining through the window had made her look as if she was sitting in a spotlight. He couldn't help but instantly think that he had never seen such beautiful, long brown hair before. She had glanced towards the door when he came in but had instantly returned to leafing through a brightly colored magazine.

"Michaela," Hank was calling her over now, "Here's someone askin' for ya!"

Surprised, Michaela lifted her head again, looking at the two men standing at the bar. Judging by the look of the one who'd just arrived, she thought it possible that he was one of Cloud Dancing's Cheyenne friends. Yet when she rose from her chair she met his eyes, and they were of such an incredible blue that she dismissed the thought of him being an Indian. However, since Cloud Dancing had suggested this appointment in order to prepare for their climbing Pike's Peak the next day, the man could still have been sent by the medicine man in order to deliver a message.

Seeing the woman coming towards him, Sully stood mesmerized when their gazes locked. He remembered watching a movie once with Abigail, called Practical Magic where one of the sisters wanted her future husband to have eyes of different colors. Back then, he had thought it ridiculous, but now he was looking into such a pair of eyes – one was brown and the other one held a greenish shade. Baffled, he couldn't help but stare.

However, when she was close enough to proffer her hand, Sully took a step back, instinctively knowing that she would be able to turn his life upside down. That was why he thought it better to block any conversation right away. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, "Hank's wrong. I'm not here to meet a lady, but a doctor."

Michaela's smile vanished as if it had never lightened her face. Not only did she feel stupid being left standing with her arm outstretched but his off-putting expression made her temper rise as well. Maybe he was just another one of those males like her ex father-in-law who belonged in the last century and thought women were only useful for decorating a room.

Letting her hand drop, she set the stranger straight with her tone full of indignation, "I'm not a lady; _I'm_ the doctor."

Raising her chin, Michaela dared the stranger to make another comment. Yet Sully was completely dumbfounded. If he hadn't promised Cloud Dancing to take care of the doctor from Boston, he would have thought of an excuse and left immediately, being sure now that this woman meant trouble. Exhaling sharply, he looked down at his feet, pushing his hair out of his face. Yet before he was able to respond in a way that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot, he heard Hank's chuckle and felt the barkeeper's comforting pat on his back. "Don't worry, Sully, when I first met her, she kinda yelled at me, too. And now look at us, we're best friends."

As if to underline his words, he laid his arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Hank!", Michaela exclaimed exasperatedly but smiling, before she turned her attention back to Sully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Proffering her hand again Michaela's eyes shone when she suggested, "How about we start over? I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. I'm sorry Cloud Dancing didn't tell you I'm a woman."

Her face was showing an almost amused expression now, and Hank resumed his chuckling.

Sully had never felt so stupid in his life. "The name's Sully," he mumbled, accepting her hand which looked rather delicate. To his astonishment, her grip was firm though. Warmth flowed from her fingers to his, making them feel alive. He savored the sensation, almost forgetting that he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Yet when he finally remembered and let go, he cleared his throat explaining, "Cloud Dancin' was in a rush, had to take his wife to the hospital… and his battery was dying so he only told me the basics; that he wanted me to meet a Dr. Mike here."

Michaela instantly sobered. "What's wrong with Snow Bird?" she demanded, her mind already racing through the possibilities of how to help.

"It's something about the appendix," Sully replied, astonished by the sudden change in the woman's expression which was showing open concern now, "And that there's no need to worry, everythin's under control," he quickly added, eventually understanding why Cloud Dancing had insisted on not forgetting this part of the message.

"Good," Michaela relaxed somewhat, yet only to frown again. Although she felt selfish she couldn't help but state, "Well, I guess that's it with my climbing Pike's Peak."

"Uhm," Sully scratched behind his ear and looked down at his feet, shuffling slightly, "Actually, that's why I'm here. Cloud Dancin' asked me if I could help."

Instantly, Michaela's face lit up: maybe she could still fulfill her dream of standing on top of this mountain. It seemed to be the only reachable goal for her at the moment after all her other plans had been shattered.

However, their conversation was interrupted by a pounding on the back door, followed by a squeaking sound and someone calling, "Hank? The beer delivery's here!"

Unwillingly, Hank grunted. "Coming!" he yelled back. He would have loved to go on listening to the talk, assuming the interesting part was still to come. Yet he had no choice; business was business.

"I gotta leave ya two alone for a bit. Be good!"

Smirking he turned, hurrying out to where he was needed.

The longer he stood across from this woman, the more Sully became aware of their proximity to one another. With growing uneasiness he had to admit that he couldn't deny the attraction he felt when she smiled at him and the warmth her personality radiated. However, this was wrong. He had made a promise. Abigail was the only woman in his life and always would be.

That was why he made a quick decision during the brief exchange between Hank and the driver of the beer truck. He was sure Cloud Dancing wouldn't mind.

It was more difficult than expected though to tell her about changing his mind, given her expectant expression when she suggested sitting down to talk things through. Yet he knew it was now or never, and thus he reached for her arm when she turned in order to go back to her table.

"Wait," he said, loosening his grip as soon as she halted in her tracks.

Astonished, Michaela shifted so as to look at Mr. Sully again. Something about him irritated her, but she couldn't pinpoint it yet. It sure wasn't the fact that he was a married man; she had seen the wedding ring sparkling on his hand earlier. Maybe it was that she hadn't expected Cloud Dancing to send a man who had a rather condescending attitude towards women. However, waiting for Mr. Sully's explanation she only raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm," Sully fumbled with the words, "I think it's easier for you if ya just go by car. The path up to the top is a bit narrow and there might be some traffic, but it's the best way to get to the top…"

His voice trailed off as he watched the change in her face: it had been alight with enthusiasm just a second before but now showed nothing but disappointment which was rapidly turning into anger. He was convinced that he had just offered a good compromise and didn't understand her reaction.

Michaela was incredulous, yet she still had her tone under control when she asked, "Is this what Cloud Dancing asked you to do? Tell me to drive up there?"

"Well, no," Sully conceded, growing more uncomfortable by the minute, "But I know that the original plan had been made for two other men to come too. I just can't see…"

"… How I would be able to make it without the help of three men?" Michaela cut in.

She was glaring openly now. As if she needed another man to tell her what to do! "You know what, Mr. Sully? I'll be perfectly fine on my own." Taking a deep breath so as to steady her boiling emotion she said formally, "Thank you for taking the time to stop by. Good bye, Mr. Sully."

This time, she didn't offer her hand but simply nodded before she turned to her table again.

Stunned, Sully stared at her back trying to judge whether she was serious about going alone. And if so, should he try to talk her out of this? Although, seeing her squared shoulders he could already tell that any attempt of the latter would be a waste of time.

Trying to soothe his conscience, he reminded himself that she wouldn't exactly be alone with dozens of tourists on the same trail… On the other hand, he wouldn't be able to live with it if something happened to her.

"Ma'am!" he called as he watched her collecting the magazine so as to take it with her upstairs, "Could we…"

He had neither heard the phone ringing nor noticed that Hank had returned into the room where he picked up the receiver, and so he was startled when the barkeeper called his name.

"Could ya do me a favor?" Hank asked when he saw he had Sully's attention. Gaining a nod in response, he continued, "I forgot that I promised I'd drive Myra home from the doc. She didn't feel too well when she left this morning."

Hearing the last words, Michaela was instantly alerted. Descending the few steps she had already climbed, she looked questioningly at Hank who took the clue and explained, "She said she felt weird but still wanted to do some shopping. Stretchin' her legs, she said. And to make sure everythin' is fine, she wanted to stop by at the doc afterwards. Actually…" he hesitated a moment. After all, Michaela was a guest at his hotel… However, she was also a friend and thus Hank added, "I'd feel better if ya'd go, too."

He didn't have to say more, Michaela immediately agreed. "Of course," she assured, "I'll just get my bag."

This time Hank didn't grin at her habit of taking her medical bag with her whenever she left the hotel. As she rushed up the stairs, Hank opened a drawer and produced a small bunch of keys, throwing it to Sully. "It's the green Ford in the yard. I'll tell Michaela you're waitin' for her in front of the entrance."

"Which doc is it?" Sully wondered and grew pale when he heard that Myra was to be picked up at Dr. Bernard's clinic. He had no desire to see this man again, and for a second he considered giving the keys back. Yet then he caught himself; this wasn't about him. Hank rarely asked for a favor; and he wouldn't deny him this one.

…………………………………………………………

The short drive was made in awkward silence, yet Michaela pretended to not notice. To be honest, she was glad that Hank had given her a task because when she was without one, the overwhelming truth that she was single again and didn't even have a job made her feel as if she was losing the ground beneath her feet. Keeping herself busy was the only way she knew of to deal with the devastating truth that her world was falling apart.

She had succeeded in ignoring Mr. Sully's presence all ride long yet was puzzled when he didn't get out of the car once they stopped in front of the clinic. Already standing on the sidewalk with her bag in one hand, she waited a moment but he didn't budge. Frowning, she opened her door again, bending down so she could see him. "Won't you come?" she asked, baffled by the rigid way he stayed in his seat, clenching the steering wheel. "Myra is heavily pregnant, I might need your help to get her into the car," she explained.

Sully had dealt with his own share of uneasiness on the way here. He had avoided this part of town for more than a year, and was flooded by unwelcome memories now. Trying to distract himself he had thought about whether he should agree to work for the Garden of Gods as a regular guide like Cloud Dancing had suggested.

Yet Sully's mind had its own will. There were a couple of lines that he had been told on that fateful day one year, two months and three days ago, which kept echoing through his head: _never trust the opinion of just one doctor _and _you should have come to the hospital sooner_. The latter had turned into a mantra and become his daily nightmare.

However, Dr. Quinn's voice brought him back to reality, and suddenly he couldn't get out of the car soon enough. If something was wrong with Myra, he had to get her away from this place.

Michaela shook her head in disbelief, watching him run towards the entrance. This man was a mystery to her. Well, he was welcome to keep his secrets; she wasn't interested in them. After slamming the door on her side of the car shut, she quickly followed him.

………………………………………………………………

Myra had made herself hope it was false alarm for as long as she could. All morning, she had sensed the contractions rather than really felt them. There was no pain included which could only mean her body was just preparing for the birth. Yet then she had started feeling sick and decided to see Dr. Bernard. Although she had told Hank in the morning she would do that, it had never been her intention. She didn't like to bother people with her problems, and having a baby was the most normal thing in the world. Actually, if she could have her way, she would give birth at home but Hank had insisted on getting her into a hospital. She hated hospitals, knowing them mostly from sitting in emergency rooms where it was always incredibly crowded.

However, when she had arrived at her gynecologist's clinic, she was the only patient because Dr. Bernard had been called away. So she had to choose between waiting for him, calling Hank to pick her up earlier than planned, or walking home. Suddenly tired and feeling even more peculiar than before she decided to stay and attempted to make herself comfortable on a chair in the far corner. As soon as she sat, she even fell asleep for some moments.

When she opened her eyes again, several things happened quite quickly, one after another. First, the nurse entered the waiting room, telling her that the doctor wasn't expected back for at least another hour. Then the door to the hallway flew open and Sully stormed in, telling her he was here to take her home.

Then her water broke.

That wasn't all. It was as if the water splashing on the floor loosened the string which had held the pain in check until now. The contraction that followed was so forceful, that Myra gritted her teeth in a vain attempt to hold back the scream that wanted to be released.

Upon this scene, Michaela arrived. With her instinct kicking in, she rushed towards the young woman. Whilst crossing the room, she informed the nurse, "I'm Dr. Quinn. I can take over if you have a free room and Dr. Bernard doesn't mind."

"The boss isn't here," the older woman replied, not sure what to make of the stranger. It was the patient who helped her with making a decision.

"Dr. Mike," Myra croaked, exhausted from the unexpected strain on her voice, "I'm so glad you're here."

Sitting down on the chair next to her, Michaela reached for the young woman's wrist in order to take her pulse. "Don't worry," she soothed, "Everything will be alright."

Still counting the faint thuds against her fingertips, Michaela looked up at the nurse, still waiting for her answer.

"Dr. Mike?" The name triggered Charlotte Cooper's memory. She had heard it before. And then she remembered. "You are the one who finally gave Loren the right diagnosis!"

The young doctor's blush was affirmation enough for the nurse. Three years ago, it had been the talk of town that a young doctor from Boston, a woman to be precise, had found out what was wrong with the owner of the local supermarket, Loren Bray. It must have been something embarrassing, at least in his eyes, because he had never revealed the name of the sickness. But after just a month, after six months of being ill, the old man was as good as new.

Michaela had already taken the stethoscope out of her bag and listened to the baby's heartbeat when she added, still talking to Charlotte, "I just finished my residency at the emergency department in Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston. I'm familiar with delivering babies."

Charlotte nodded. She was sure that this doctor knew what she was doing. "I'll call my boss. Until he arrives, you can use the examination room," she allowed without further ado. "It's free. And by the way, I'm Charlotte Cooper. You can call me Charlotte; everyone does," she added whilst she watched the doctor putting the stethoscope around her neck.

Sully had observed the exchange in disbelief. They were chit-chatting while Myra was in pain or maybe even worse, in danger! Dismissing the two women's presence, he stepped towards Hank's wife. "'C'mon," he offered his arm so she could get up from her chair with his help, "I'll get ya out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Myra won't be going anywhere before I have examined her," Michaela said firmly, straightening from the chair.

"You don't even know her," Sully started to argue, glowering at the much too fragile looking doctor, "And we don't know you! Myra needs…"

"… an examination. And she needs it now so we can decide what to do next," Michaela completed his line, still holding back her growing annoyance. What was wrong with this man?

Yet Sully barely listened. His mind had traveled back in time, and it was his own wife groaning in pain next to him. Things still looked normal but he knew that this could change any minute. "C'mon," he reiterated in an urgent tone, carefully pulling Myra up from her seat, "I'll get ya to the hospital."

"Dr. Mike," Myra pleaded, her anxious eyes directed at the woman she hadn't even known for a day but already trusted completely, "I'd rather not…"

"I know," Michaela soothed. It wouldn't help matters if the birth was complicated by added stress, "We'll take you to the examination room now." She nodded towards the nurse, indicating for her to assist her with moving the patient.

Sully, however, was furious; the lady from Boston acted as if he wasn't even there. Desperately thinking of a way to get Hank's wife to a hospital with enough doctors and instruments around, he eventually scoffed, "That's not your decision to make."

"It's certainly not yours," Michaela retorted icily yet instantly caught herself when she saw the panic-stricken expression on the man's face. "Well," she carefully maneuvered her body between Myra and him, giving Charlotte the opportunity to lead their patient towards the hallway, "Why don't you go back to the hotel and bring Hank here, so he can have a say in it?"

Another man on his side seemed a good idea to Sully at that moment. Already on his way out, he looked over his shoulder, "I'll be right back," he promised yet it sounded like a threat.

Only when he was on his way to the hotel, already shifting into third gear, did he realize that he had been played for a fool. Instantly, he hit the brake pedal, and he did it so hard that his head almost bounced against the windshield as the car came to a sudden halt. He couldn't believe that this woman had tricked him. Who did she think she was? He wasn't as stupid as she thought; of course he knew that just a call was needed to inform Hank!

Fumbling in his jeans pocket for his cell phone, he turned the car around, barely paying attention to the traffic. He would make sure that nothing happened to Myra.

Inside the clinic, Michaela had just finished her examination while Charlotte quietly read her the latest entries in Myra's chart. Michaela had found out that there was no time to transport the patient although an ambulance had already been ordered. With the next contraction the young woman would be fully dilated. Taking into consideration what she'd just learned from the nurse, Michaela knew that an episiotomy might be in order. In a low voice so as to not scare Myra, she asked Charlotte to lay out the instruments.

Charlotte had worked as a midwife for almost twenty years before she had started working for Dr. Bernard. The method of how to handle a situation like this, when the baby's head was too large to pass easily through the birth channel, had alternated between making an incision and just allowing the area to tear and then sew it up afterwards. The current fashion was to do the latter, and thus Charlotte hesitated. After all, this young doctor was a stranger, and all she knew about her was only from hearsay.

"You wanna cut?" she asked at last, frowning.

"If it is necessary – yes," Michaela replied matter-of-factly.

Yet seeing the frightened look in Myra's eyes, she explained for both women, "The edges of the wound will heal easier if they're straight."

Charlotte nodded, and as she gathered the supplies, walking from one cabinet to the next, Michaela bent over her patient, her voice barely above a whisper, "Myra, it is very unusual for the first child to come so quickly. Is there anything I should know?"

The chart didn't mention that the young woman had already given birth, and Michaela wanted to be sure that she wasn't missing anything. Being aware of the nurse in the room, Myra gave Michaela a look that silently begged her to understand. And the doctor, instantly comprehending that everything had gone normally, duly let the subject drop.

Michaela's next words were spoken audibly for Charlotte again, not giving away the information she had just learned. "I promise," she said as she straightened, moving so she could resume watching the progress of the birth, "You won't feel the cut or my sewing it up afterwards. The contractions will anaesthetize the area. Don't worry, I'm only taking precautions so that everything is handy just in case we need it."

She waited until Myra slowly nodded before she smiled reassuringly, going on, "Myra, everything looks perfectly fine. We'll have to work together now. Please do exactly what I'm telling you and your baby will be here in no time."

……………………………………..

Sully leaned with his back against the wall next to the door of the examination room, his head bent down and his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. The short conversation with Hank on the phone had brought him down to earth again, and now he felt, once again, like an idiot. It wasn't only that for some reason, Hank had confidence in the young doctor, and Hank's trusting in someone came close to a miracle; there was something else.

Sully had withdrawn into himself after he lost his wife. He couldn't have the one person he wanted to be with so he saw no point in meeting others. He only left his house on a few occasions: when he was invited to Cloud Dancing's home or when he went for long, lonely strolls through the woods that began right behind his house. For his food he preferred to go to the supermarket where he didn't have to talk to anyone. Fortunately he could work at home, providing one of the gift shops at the Visitor Center of the Garden of the Gods with small animal carvings. All he needed for that was wood, which he kept in a stack in the small barn next to the house, and knives. Cloud Dancing had helped him to get the job a few years ago – when no one could know yet that it would be the ideal solution to help Sully stay away from the world.

Sully had realized several months ago that the Cheyenne were worried about him, but the more his friend and Snow Bird tried to help him socialize again, the more Sully resisted. He had only agreed to guide the doctor up to Pike's Peak because he was aware of the fact that he owed Cloud Dancing more than one favor. Yet after he learned that he had to take care of a woman, _this_ woman, he knew he couldn't do it. In a strange way, he was drawn to her although all they had done so far was argue. The fire in her eyes had sparked something inside of him that warmed his heart, forcing it to pound stronger and faster. He wasn't prepared for that. Now more than ever he wanted to be left alone.

Yet he was still here, listening to the voices behind the door. An occasional loud groan made him want to break through the door but he was determined not to flip out again.

Ashamed, he remembered that the father-to-be had had to yell at him down the phone to get a grip on himself. Only after this, had he been able to explain why Hank should show up at the clinic immediately.

With his devastating memories as fresh on his mind as if his life had been shattered only yesterday, seeing Myra being so close to giving birth had just made him lose it. All he wanted to do was help and he'd thought Hank would appreciate his concern. But the man hadn't. Hank preferred to not worry before there was anything to worry about. He had made himself quite clear about that.

Someone bursting through the entrance interrupted Sully's train of thought. It wasn't Hank though, but Dr. Bernard who approached him on the double. Surprised, both men stared at each other for a moment before the doctor greeted, "Hello, Mr. Sully."

Yet Sully didn't reply, and the old physician didn't expect it. However, before the situation could become awkward, the cry of an infant disturbed the silence. A small smile lit up Dr. Bernard's face, and without further ado he entered his examination room.

For a moment, he was taken aback by the sight that met his eyes. Charlotte taking care of a newborn was normal yet seeing a complete stranger in his chair, doing his job with his supplies, felt odd even though he had given his permission about half an hour ago when his nurse had called him.

"Hank, is that you?" the stranger asked, continuing to sew up what looked like a clean cut.

"No," her colleague replied, "It's Dr. Bernard who owns this place."

Although she could hear the smile in the older man's voice, Michaela felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Suddenly feeling like an intruder, she immediately gave her colleague a report whilst keeping her eyes on her task, "Myra Lawson's water broke the moment I arrived here. An examination revealed that the birth was already in the later stages; so I decided not to move the patient. When the head was crowning it became clear that the perineum would tear so I proceeded with an episiotomy. The placenta has already been delivered completely. If you'd like to take a look, it's over there." Feeling secure in the world of medicine, Michaela simply pointed with her head to a bowl that sat on top of a small table under the window, covered with a cloth. Directing her gaze back at the cut she was working on she continued, "The infant is female; it's weight is…"

Whilst Michaela related the facts, she continued her stitching, being careful to work both precisely and quickly. She knew the ambulance would be here any moment, and the paramedics never appreciated having to wait.

As she finished taking care of the wound, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she looked, up, meeting the brown eyes of her older colleague who complimented her, "Well done, doctor. Thank you for stepping in. I wish I had been here sooner but I can tell that our Myra here," with that he smiled at the exhausted young mother, "Was in good hands."

"And this little girl," Charlotte chimed in, cradling the now cleaned baby against her chest while she stepped towards the examination table, "Would like to meet her mama."

Myra slid somewhat higher to an almost sitting position, reaching out for her child. The second she had secured her in her arms, broadly smiling down at her, a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Before an invitation to enter could be spoken, the door flew open and Hank appeared on the threshold, a bit out of breath but full with anticipation.

Not wanting to disturb the family moment, Michaela silently backed out of Hank's way, throwing the latex gloves into a waste bin before she left the room in order to look out for the ambulance. To her surprise, Mr. Sully was still there. He sat on a chair in the waiting area, his elbows propped on his thighs and his face buried in his palms. It didn't look as if he had noticed her, and so Michaela hurried out of the building, looking up and down the street. There was no ambulance to be seen, and she concluded that they were taking their time because they knew a doctor was already on site.

As she returned to the waiting room, her new acquaintance hadn't changed his position. Cautiously, so as to not startle him, Michaela approached him. Softly she began to speak before she lightly touched his shoulder, "Are you alright, Mr. Sully?"

Yet Sully jumped despite her being careful, and Michaela took a startled step back. "I'm sorry," she instantly apologized, "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," he hastily assured, and as had happened earlier in the hotel lobby, their eyes locked, neither being able to break the contact.

Michaela had once heard the saying that the eyes are the window to the soul. Knowing every single detail about the anatomy of this sense organ she had always thought it silly. Yet now she felt herself diving into the blue orbs before her, never reaching the ground. Desperation and loneliness engulfed her as she fell deeper and deeper. Both pressed on her chest, making it difficult to breathe. She wanted to offer comfort to Mr. Sully but all he wanted was to be left alone. Thus he literally pushed her away.

Still sensing the feather-light pressure of her fingers on his shoulder Sully felt the urge to touch the spot, making the connection again. Her gaze had revealed to him that she was vulnerable in a way he had never expected, which only added to his desire to pull her into his arms. Yet this was out of the question. In addition, that she felt compassion for him was easily detectable on her face and he didn't want anyone's pity, least of all hers. He only knew of one solution: running away as fast as he could.

As he abruptly straightened, he judged the distance between them wrong and almost knocked her off her feet. She effortlessly steadied herself on the back of a chair, but her stunned expression followed him as he hurried towards the entrance.

Suddenly he stopped though. Pivoting, he fished in his jeans pocket, having remembered just in time that he still had the keys to Myra's car. He never looked at Michaela's face again, not even as he held them out for her, mumbling, "Guess ya need these."

A minute later, he was gone and it was as if he had never been there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michaela was back at her hotel room by the early afternoon. Lying on her bed, she absentmindedly stared at the ceiling, seeing the morning pass before her eyes again. Everything had gone well at the hospital: Dr. Bernard, who regularly had patients there, introduced her as his substitute for the day so no one questioned her presence. Myra and the baby were doing fine. However, they had had to stay at the hospital for close observation for the next couple of days, much to the young mother's displeasure. Yet exhausted from the birth and with a little persuasion from everyone around her, she eventually decided to appreciate the tiny break from her daily routine at home.

Since Hank had asked Michaela to take the Ford back to the hotel, Dr. Bernard had offered a lift back to his clinic where the car still stood. On the way, the two doctors had discussed some problems concerning modern emergency medicine and Michaela had enjoyed the professional but relaxed tone of their conversation immensely. Only when they had bidden each other goodbye, did Michaela's high spirit plummet. Her colleague had asked her where she'd be working, now that her residency was over. Having to admit that she didn't know yet because her original plan hadn't worked out, made her wonder what he possibly thought about her. Feeling absolutely inadequate at that moment, she hadn't dared to look at his face. Yet Dr. Bernard had eased her mind by saying, "Well, as far as I can tell, you are a fine physician who will be an enrichment to any team you work with."

For the time being, this assurance had helped Michaela feel better. However, alone in her room, contemplating her situation, all the things she had banished from her mind were coming back to her, hitting her full force. The biggest problem would be finding a job. All the others students who had finished their residency alongside her had long since applied at hospitals or private practices. She was conscious that it would be a near-miracle if someone hired her. Yet despite her meager chances she was determined not to work at Dr. Burke's clinic. Her mother would call her ungrateful and stubborn, very possibly even stupid for that. But Michaela knew that William's father wasn't very fond of her to say the least, and the thought that his son and David had needed two weeks to convince him to agree to making her a member of his staff made her cringe inwardly. She simply couldn't work somewhere she was so unwelcome.

And now, since her mother had entered her mind, Michaela acknowledged that there was no way to avoiding talking to her further. Of course she had called her mother to say good bye before she had gotten on the plane in Boston. But she had purposefully done it only shortly before take off so there wasn't time for any lengthy discussions.

After inhaling a long breath and letting it out slowly, Michaela slid up until she sat propped against the headboard and reached for her cell phone on the night-stand. She pushed one of the speed-dial buttons, and after the second ring she heard her mother's voice, "Who is it?"

Michaela rolled her eyes at that, knowing that her name was clearly to be seen on the screen of the phone in the Quinn residence.

"It's Michaela, mom," she replied, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"Oh, really?" The sarcasm in Elizabeth Quinn's tone couldn't be missed. "Well, I read your name," her mother went on, her attitude not changing one bit, "But I couldn't be sure. What I've heard about my daughter has made me think a stranger has been temporarily occupying her body but from what I can tell, it really is you."

Michaela didn't take the bait, replying instead, "I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived safely. I would have called sooner, but…"

"Speaking about safety," her mother interrupted, "How could you break up with a man whose life will be put in danger every day from now on? How could you end your engagement because your fiancé wants to work for the Red Cross? Isn't that a tad too selfish, even for you?"

Michaela was glad that her mother couldn't see the red that crept over her face. She had been accused of being stubborn, arrogant and selfish before. Yet this time, she took it harder than usual, because deep inside she had begun wondering whether she had reacted too quickly, without really considering David's side of the story. However, there was still a part of her that knew she had done the right thing.

"That's not how it is, mother," she finally retorted.

"So you did not tell David that your engagement is off?" Elizabeth challenged.

"Yes, I did," Michaela admitted, "But…"

Her voice trailed off. She knew that for every fact she might bring up, her mother would have a counterargument. She was positive though that David knew exactly what had been the final straw for her decision: because he had changed their future without so much as asking for her opinion; because he had simply confronted her with a fait accompli.

Wondering who had twisted her words Michaela asked, trying to stay calm, "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well, since he is practically a member of our family he of course wanted to say good bye before he left for New York. Where, by the way, he's still waiting for a call from his fiancée."

Elizabeth paused, expecting her daughter to react.

But she didn't.

Thus the mother went on, "I've never taught you to only think of yourself, Michaela. David is a fine man. He promised to marry you although you can be really difficult. You know how difficult you can be, don't you?"

Michaela had heard this from her mother for as long as she could remember. "Why can't you be like your sisters?" was one of the lines her mother had used at least once a week, if not more often. It began with her wanting to read rather than go window-shopping and didn't end with her choice of profession. Her mother still kept telling her that she couldn't have children and work as a doctor with unstable hours at the same time. Normally, she would start to fight this argument, but not now. Not because she thought she would be defeated but because she was just realizing that she had always carried her mother's words in the back of her mind, making her believe she wasn't good enough for David. That was why she used to give in to him. But not anymore. She might be a failure when it came to relationships but she was a good doctor. And that was what she wanted to be.

Still occupied by her thoughts, Michaela didn't notice that the pause in the conversation was lengthening. Elizabeth, however, thought that her daughter was merely recognizing that she had acted foolishly and was simply too stubborn to admit. Thus she added, so as to heighten the pressure, "He has always been there for you, and now he has the opportunity to fulfill one of his dreams. How can you begrudge him that?"

Certain that her words had hit their target and broken down Michaela's defense, Elizabeth went on, "Two years will be over so quickly, you won't even notice. You could prepare your home so that you can start your family once he comes back."

She couldn't see her daughter sitting with her head bent down, eyes closed and covered with the palm of her left hand as she listened. Michaela had never been so tired of her mother's tirades as she was at that minute. How she wished her father was still around! Although guiding her when necessary, he had always encouraged her to make her own decisions, even when he didn't approve of them. Like the one she had made about David. Back then she had been so in love that she was too blind to see what was obvious to her dad: that David wasn't the right one. She should have paid more attention to the signals he'd sent; for instance he'd never smiled when he'd seen her with the man she wanted to marry. Well, she would take her father's mute advice now.

As the silence continued on the other end of the line, Elizabeth thought it was time to give some concrete pointers.

"Michaela," she resumed the pretty one-sided conversation, "I'll stop now. As soon as I hang up, I want you to call your fiancé. As I said, he's still in New York until tomorrow morning. I'm sure that if you apologize, he will forget how much you hurt him."

She paused a moment for effect before adding meaningfully, "I know you'll do the right thing."

Right after her last word she put the receiver down, not giving her daughter the opportunity to reply.

For a moment, Michaela stared at her now quiet cell phone in disbelief. Her mother gave her orders as if she didn't have a mind of her own. Why did everyone around her think she wanted to be told what to do? Well, she didn't. Yes, she would call David but no, she wouldn't apologize. She would tell him she was sorry but after thinking it over carefully, her mind was set. She would wish him all the best and offer friendship if he wanted it: nothing more, nothing less.

She couldn't do it now, though; sitting around idly made her nervous. Maybe she would take Mr. Sully's suggestion and drive to the top of Pike's Peak. Hank was still at the hospital so there was no way to ask him where she could rent a car from, or if she could possible borrow Myra's. Yet then she remembered the nice café across the street. If she was lucky, Grace might have Internet access by now. If so, she would simply do some research there.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sully had roamed the streets for hours on end, not caring about where he went. His eyes only made sure that he didn't bump into other pedestrians and crossed the streets safely. Yet bit by bit he became aware of the sounds made by the cars, of the buildings that began to form familiar streets. Next he noticed all the other faces around him. It felt strange to be amongst so many people. Continuing to walk, he caught gazes here and there, mostly from women, yet his expression seemed to be fairly unfriendly because none of the looks lead to even the tiniest smile. Not that he was asking for attention. Still, feeling lonely amongst the crowd was somewhat devastating, not quite comparable to the solitude he had chosen to live in. Avoiding others and being avoided were two different things.

And then he thought he saw a glimpse of the brown hair with the coppery shine that he had admired in the morning. Without thinking, he straightened, craning his neck so as to make out her position. Yet it wasn't her. On second glance, the brown looked rather dull, and there weren't any of the soft waves either. However, he was reminded of _her_ again. Although she'd stepped into his life only a few hours ago, she had already made him change his daily routine. Going into town didn't belong to his habits anymore, and still – here he was. To his surprise it felt good. Not that he longed to breathe in car exhaust fumes, but seeing the streets thronging with people gave him back a bit of the feeling of being alive. Realizing how he had missed that, he made a quick decision.

He would take the job as a regular guide. Cloud Dancing was right; teaching people about how to protect what was left of the country's natural resources would make a difference. And making a difference for the better was what life was about. Maybe leading the doctor up to Pike's Peak would be a good exercise. After all, she would only be in Colorado Springs for a week. That's what Cloud Dancing had said. This meant there was no way that she could mess up his life further; he would never see her again.

For now, he thought he should get back to the hotel; his car was still there. Unconsciously, his feet had already carried him in the right direction, and after ten minutes he arrived at Hank's place. As if by command, his stomach growled loudly enough to be heard when he passed Grace's Café. He knew from his visits here with Abigail that the meals were delicious.

Yet he still hesitated, unsure of what to do next. Letting his eyes wander over the building across from the street, he suddenly noticed Myra's car in the hotel yard. The doctor was back. Dr. Mike. Michaela. Thinking her name, he felt his heart beat more strongly, yet it suddenly sank with the realization that she would consider him a fool after the way he had acted in the morning.

As he was still contemplating whether to leave or not, a voice from behind made him whirl around.

"Look who's here!"

Sully couldn't help but smile in return when he noticed the genuine joy on Grace's face.

"It's about time, Sully," the African American teasingly chastised, "Robert E. and me already thought ya don't like us anymore. Come on in!"

Not giving him the opportunity to protest, Grace ushered Sully into her restaurant. Engulfed by delicious smells from the kitchen, he at last followed her willingly to a table next to the window.

Pulling out a chair for him, Grace asked, "So, what finally brings ya back here?"

Beginning to feel uncomfortable again, Sully cleared his throat before he said, "Cloud Dancing asked me to step in for him, guiding a doc who's stayin' at Hank's up to Pike's Peak."  
Confusion was written on Grace's face as she looked at him.

"Ya mean Dr. Mike? But she was here a couple of hours ago asking if I knew where she could get a car for the day. She said she wanted to drive…"

Grace's voice trailed off as she noticed Sully's embarrassment. She had always been good at reading people, and she had a faint idea of what might have happened. Trying to suppress an amused grin, she casually informed him, "Well, I told her about the Internet café down the street since she wanted to do some research about the mountain, too."

She winked at him as she turned to get the menu for him.

Both Grace and Sully jumped when the door suddenly flew open, revealing Hank on the threshold.

"Hey folks," the new father hollered, "I got somethin' to celebrate, and I wantcha to celebrate with me! Come on over, I'm buyin' a round or two!"

Grace beamed.

"I heard the good news; congratulations, Hank. But I can't come. Not closing time yet, and I'm alone here."

Hank accepted this statement with a nod, yet when Sully opened his mouth to speak as well, he was cut off by the hotel owner, "No buts from you; you're comin'."

With that he turned and was gone before Sully could say one word. Sully sure had no intention of sitting with a bunch of men, watching them get drunk because one of them had been lucky enough to get what Fate had refused to give him.

However, after a bowl of Grace's famous chicken soup and some gentle coaxing from her too, he decided to go over to the Gold Nugget. If he was honest, the prospect of meeting Dr. Mike again helped with his decision as well.

Sully had barely closed the door to the hotel foyer behind him, when his gaze fell on an old man sitting at the bar. Instantly, he turned to leave again but Jake, the co-owner of the hotel, had spotted him. Lifting a beer bottle, he greeted him from across the room, "Hey Sully, I heard you're back! C'mon, let's have a drink together!"

It was obvious that he'd already had several.

The old man slowly lifted his head, turning in Sully's direction. They didn't greet each other, but as their gazes locked, the tension was almost palpable. Yet Hank broke it.

"Hey Loren, no fights tonight! Michaela'll be back soon, and she don't wanna work on any black eyes. Be good!"

As if on clue, Sully felt something pressing against his back. Realizing it was Dr. Mike who wanted to enter, he stepped aside, holding the door open for her. "Ya alright?" he instantly asked as he took in her appearance.

The soft rain had managed to soak her, but it wasn't the wet hair that clung to her head which had caused his concern. He could tell that the beads of moisture in her eyes weren't rain drops and the way she held her arms protectively across her chest, keeping her jacket tightly closed, made him fear that something bad had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The room had fallen silent, and all gazes were directed at the entrance where Sully was still waiting worriedly for the doctor's reply. Astonished at his sudden interest, Michaela looked up at him. Recognizing genuine concern for her welfare in his features, she quickly eased his mind, "I'm fine, thanks. But not this poor little one."

Whilst speaking, Michaela moved carefully, pulling apart the edges of her jacket with one hand. The head of a pup was revealed, its eyes wide with fear.

"I'll never understand how human beings can abandon their pets, least of all such a young dog," Michaela stated, gently stroking the fur that clung wetly to the small, shivering frame.

Her voice was full of resentment, and Sully realized that the tears he had seen were of anger rather than sadness.

"How do you know it's been abandoned?" Sully wondered, watching the animal, "Maybe it ran away or is just lost."

"I'm positive because I found this poor little thing tied to a tree, and it had this message under the rope around his neck."

Using her free hand, Michaela produced a sheet of paper from her jacket pocket, proffering it to Sully.

"What's it say?" Jake demanded from his place at the bar.

"I can't keep Sparky," Sully read, "He is really nice. Please don't give him to a shelter."

Hank had grinned with the others, but hearing this message and knowing Michaela a little, he grew suspicious.

"What's the plan, Michaela?" he asked, "Ya wanna keep him?"

"Well…" Michaela hesitated. Actually, she hadn't thought about that yet. All she had known was that she couldn't look away. Yet being trained to make quick decisions, she concentrated on the obvious.

"First I'll give him a bath and blow him dry. Then…"

Yet Hank cut her off.

"Dogs ain't allowed here. No exceptions, not even for you. Sorry, doc."

With that, the business side was settled for him, and the grin returned to his face.

"And I ain't saying that cos I envy this bundle for the nice place where he's restin' his head right now."

Momentarily confused, Michaela looked down at the pup she was holding against her chest. As soon as she understood why the men, apart from Sully, were chuckling, her cheeks turned crimson. She had almost forgotten about Hank's occasionally seedy sense of humor. Normally she was quick on the return, but feeling all eyes on her, words failed her.

She was, however, saved from the embarrassing situation by a low voice next to her, "I'll take him."

Surprised, Michaela turned back to Mr. Sully. Studying his face for a moment she contemplated whether to ask if he had enough room or if he hadn't better ask his wife first, yet something in his expression told her that he wouldn't appreciate these questions. Yet she could tell that he was serious about taking in the dog, and that was all that mattered at this moment. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Thank you, Mr. Sully."

"It's just Sully," he muttered in return, waiting for her to give him his new companion. Cloud Dancing had once suggested that he should look after a pet, but until this moment he had dismissed this idea. However, seeing the small creature, something inside of him was touched and made him want to care for it.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela amended, already directing her attention back to the pup and gently stroking his head. Her relief about the solution was palpable, and Sully hoped no one could hear his heart pounding against his ribs as he realized that it was he who had just put a smile on her face.

However, as he reached out to take the dog from her, she protectively closed her jacket again, insisting, "I have to bathe and dry him first."

Without taking in another breath she instantly shifted, setting Hank clear before he had the opportunity to object again.

"Don't even try to talk me out of this."

Lifting his hands in mock surrender, Hank chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," said Michaela, satisfied that she didn't have to fight.

"I'll be as quick as I can so you won't have to wait too long," she promised, flashing another smile at Sully.

Hurrying towards the stairs she only noticed her former patient when she was right next to him.

"Loren!" she exclaimed, instantly halting in her tracks. "How are you?"

"Aww, Dr. Mike, I'm fine," the old man hastily assured, yet Michaela didn't buy it.

She had first met Mr. Bray three years ago, when David, William and she attended a medical conference in Colorado Springs. Back then they had stayed at Hank's hotel, too. One evening, Loren had drawn their attention when he had had a bad coughing fit in the hotel lobby. Of course they had been eager to help. For her friends it had become a challenging riddle after they learned that Loren had already seen various different colleagues. She, however, had felt that Mr. Bray was only so far away from giving up, and she simply wanted to help. Thus she had listened more carefully to what he told them about his symptoms, and at last the right idea had hit her. Later Loren had asked her to teach him the Latin name of his disease, Ascariasis, so he wouldn't have to tell people that simple worms had made him so miserable. The right medicine had eventually done its work and he had completely recovered.

Yet as Michaela now looked at Mr. Bray's face, she could tell that not all was well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

"Aww, Dr. Mike, nothin'."

Unconsciously, Loren turned his eyes on Sully, who tried not to shy away from his gaze. Before Michaela could wonder what was going on, Loren continued, "Actually I'm only here 'cause I heard you're back. Maude asked if you wanna join us for dinner Friday night and I…" his voice trailed off and he looked unhappily at Michaela.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Well, Maude ain't doin' so well and I was wonderin'…" Again he didn't finish his line yet Michaela understood anyway.

Reassuringly touching his upper arm she promised, "I'll take a look at her. If you want me to, I could even come over earlier. Apart from my plan to get up Pike's Peak, I'm completely free."

She knew Mr. Bray wouldn't ask if he weren't concerned, and he was the kind of man who didn't worry easily.

"Friday's fine," Loren assured her quickly, not wanting to make a fuss. In fact, now that he'd made the appointment and not wanting to share the room with his former son-in-law any longer, all he could think about was going home. Groaning, he rose from his bar stool, announcing his departure.

At that moment, the dog beneath Michaela's jacket sneezed.

"Oh," she laughed, "I'd better hurry. I'll see you on Friday. Please give Maude my regards."

Not staying to listen to the debate between the men who didn't want their old friend to leave so soon, Michaela rushed upstairs, ignoring the offer of a guest she'd never seen before to hold the towel for her.

Describing Sully's state as uneasy would have been a plain understatement. This time, he couldn't run away. Neither from Loren's reproach nor from the curious gazes he felt resting on him now and then. And he hated the way they treated Dr. Mike. Although she seemed to just shake their behavior off, he could tell that it still bothered and embarrassed her.

However, he had no choice but to wait for her return from her room with the pup. Although, thinking of the tiny dog, he suddenly found a reason to excuse himself. He hadn't done his weekly shopping yet which meant he was running out of groceries. Taking a few steps into the room so as to better gain Hank's attention, he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I gotta get somethin' so I can feed the dog. I'll be back in a bit."

Not waiting for a reply, he pivoted and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Two hours later, Michaela sat on her bed again, just as she had earlier in the afternoon when calling her mother. Bracing herself for the upcoming conversation, she took a deep breath before dialing David's number. He immediately picked up the phone, as if he had been waiting for this call. "Hello David, this is Michaela," she said, wondering what his reaction was going to be upon hearing her voice.

She heard a sigh on the other end before the reply came, "Sorry, Mike. It's William."

Puzzled, Michaela lowered her cell phone, checking the number on the screen. Seeing that she hadn't made a mistake, she pressed the silvery item against her ear again, and William explained, "He asked me to take his calls."

For a moment, Michaela feared that David had given up on his plan and was on his way back to Boston until she realized that in that case, he would have taken his phone with him.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, knowing that David and his expensive Nokia toy were practically inseparable.

Yet before William could tell her the excuse David had prepared, the truth hit her.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

The silence that followed her conclusion told her that she was right. She could imagine how uncomfortable William felt and assured him, "It's not your fault that he wants to ignore me. At least I can be certain he understood that from now on, we're going our separate ways."

"Mike…" William tried to come up with something positive to say yet failed.

Michaela recognized the sadness in her friend's voice.

"It's alright, William. I'm looking forward to meeting you again once you get back from…"

"Kenya," he completed her line. "We're going to Kenya."

This time he sounded excited. "We're four physicians. Tanya is from Russia and Sophy from Sweden. Both their English is excellent…"

Michaela stopped listening, wondering why it hurt now that she knew where David was going. Perhaps it was because he was simply carrying on with his life whilst she was trying not to fall into the deep hole that had opened up right before her.

"William," she finally interrupted him, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Oh, okay," he replied. "I'll go and join the others. I'm sorry that things didn't work out. But you know, my father…"

"I've already found a job," Michaela lied, only wanting to finish the conversation so she could curl up un her bed and forget the world around her, "Good bye, William."

She had barely put her cell phone down on the nightstand when she heard Hank hollering from downstairs.

"Hey doc, there's a call for you!"

Wondering who would use the hotel number in order to contact her, she hurried to the reception where Hank held out the receiver to her.

"Hello, this is Dr. Quinn," she said, somewhat breathless.

"It's Dr. Bernard," her colleague said, "Are you still looking for a job?"

"Yes, I am," Michaela replied, not knowing what to expect.

"Good," came the satisfied response. "My old friend Nathaniel Cassidy, a physician in internal medicine like you, had a heart attack this afternoon. It was a serious one so it will be a while until he can return to the hospital. They are looking for someone who can step in for him for at least three months. I told my colleagues that I might have a solution for their problem. Do I have one?"

Michaela quickly considered her options. There were only two: going back to Boston at the end of the week, not knowing when she would find a job - or immediately starting to work in Colorado Springs, if only for a short while. It wasn't difficult for her to decide.

"Yes, you have one. Where and when will I start?"

Dr. Bernard chuckled. "That's what I call enthusiasm." Growing serious again, he continued, "They are able to cover for him for two days so you have time to go back to Boston and gather some things. When you're back, just call me and I'll introduce you. Oh, since this is official, they'll need your documents. Do you have my card?"

"I do."

Michaela nodded automatically although her colleague couldn't see her.

"Good," he reiterated satisfied. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Dr. Quinn. Good night."

A clicking sound told Michaela that the conversation was over, and she hadn't even had the opportunity to say thank you. She spent the rest of the evening at Hank's computer, making arrangements for her flights. The first plane she could catch back to Boston would leave tomorrow at noon. This gave her enough time to visit Sully in the morning and tell him that since she'd be staying in Colorado Springs, they could postpone their climb and wait for better weather. And of course she wanted to see the little dog again.

………………………………………………………………………..

When Sully woke up he felt a pleasant sensation. It was almost like the night before, when Dr. Mike had given him his dog. As she put him in his arms, he had bent down and accidentally, his cheek had rested on the top of her head because she shifted at the same moment. Her now dry hair had been so incredibly soft against his skin... And there was an indescribable smell… Yet this time it was different, and the following nudge by something cold and wet right beneath his ear woke him up completely.

"What the hell…" he started yet chuckled as he recognized his new bed fellow. As he reached for the tiny dog, his gaze fell onto Abigail's photograph next to his bed and he instantly sobered. He had nothing better to do than think of another woman first thing in the morning. Feeling even more guilty than usual, he banned every thought about Dr. Mike from his mind as he started his daily routine.

He had just finished breakfast when the quiet of his home was disturbed by the sound of an arriving car in the yard. After placing the pup into a structure that looked like a makeshift playpen, he hurried to see who had come out to his place so early in the morning.

He instantly knew as he caught a glimpse of the coppery brown of her hair even though she had her back to him. His emotions were still in turmoil, and seeing her before him didn't help matters. As she turned, a large plastic bag in each hand, he kept standing on the porch, not inviting her to come closer. There was only one safe theme he could think of to talk about with her and thus he asked, "What brings ya out here? Wolf?"

"Wolf?" Michaela raised an eyebrow, unable to suppress a smile.

"Yeah," Sully nodded, "I thought he looks like a young wolf. Guess he's a Malamute."

"Actually," still smiling, Michaela told him why she'd come, "I'm here to take _Wolf_ to a vet. I want him to have a complete checkup and if necessary…"

Sully had no idea why, but somehow she always managed to make his temper flare. So it did now.

"I said I'll take care of him, so that's not your business anymore," he interrupted, meeting her offer with a rebuff.

"Well," Michaela said slowly, sobering. "I only wanted to help and I have…"

She wanted to continue with, "the morning free," yet Sully cut her off, clearly annoyed now.

"I'm not a welfare case."

Although he instantly regretted his tone, he made no effort to soften the effect of his words. Still feeling guilty that she had been on his mind first thing in the morning, he wanted to make sure he kept his distance from her. He already knew though that this was a vain attempt, which only made him angrier.

As a doctor, Michaela knew that the man across from her was still grieving. Hank had told her Sully's story last night. She even recognized signs of depression, yet she wasn't here as his therapist. She had hoped that maybe they could be friends but realized now that he was not ready for such a step. His intention was obvious: he didn't want to see her. Thus she refrained from telling him that she would be staying in Colorado Springs. Snow Bird would be better soon, and she could ask Cloud Dancing later again if his offer to accompany her up to the top of Pike's Peak still stood.

"I understand," she finally said and placed the plastic bags before her onto the ground. "I have no use for these things. Feel free to do whatever you want with them."  
At that moment, a noise as if boards were crashing onto the floor was to be heard from inside of the house. Next, a fluffy gray bundle shot towards Michaela, jumping up at her excitedly. Instantly crouching down, she ruffled the soft fur, murmuring affectionate words. Witnessing this sight, Sully wanted nothing more than to join her but he kept telling himself that he had no right to feel happy. Thus he remained in his position, only echoing her goodbye when she eventually left after gently lifting Wolf onto the porch next to him.

All morning he tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing. Yet for the first time, he began questioning his decision to stay away from other people. It wasn't only because he didn't want to get hurt again, it was more that he didn't want to hurt others. At noon he realized that he had failed with his last intention. Rebuking himself for his stupidity at refusing her offer to help, he hurried to Hank's hotel.

Like the day before, Hank stood behind the bar when Sully entered the foyer.

"I'd like to talk to Dr. Mike," Sully said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Is she here?"

"Nope," replied Hank matter-of-factly, "She managed to get an earlier flight."

"Flight?" Sully was stunned, "Where?"

Hank rolled his eyes, "Boston, of course."

If the phone hadn't rung at this moment, the barkeeper would have noticed Sully's suddenly pale complexion, and he would have told him that she would be back the day after tomorrow.

But he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dumbfounded, Sully had left Hank's hotel that day, still trying to grasp what he'd just heard. He had stood on the sidewalk, watching the traffic without really seeing it and understanding now how a bustling town could suddenly feel empty. She wasn't here anymore. Two days ago, he wouldn't have missed anyone, but things had changed during the last twenty-four hours in a way he couldn't control. He had been pushed out of his shell and was forced to decide now whether to crawl back into it or face the world.

After a while, a soft tug on the leash, one of the items Dr. Mike had provided for Wolf, and something akin to a bark had caught his attention. As the pup looked up at him with an expectant expression, Sully knew what to do. He was responsible for someone else and had to stay focused. The dog not only needed food and a place to sleep, but an education as well. _She_ had given him this gift and he wouldn't throw it away. He would call the office at the Gardens of Gods right after he arrived home, accepting their offer to be a guide three times a week.

And he would do something else: save enough money to go to Boston one day and show her that he had taken good care of Wolf. If he was lucky, she might even come back to Colorado Springs. After all, she hadn't climbed the mountain yet. Of course he knew that meeting her again was rather wishful thinking yet he needed something to look forward to. Finally having a goal, Sully started over with his life.

Sully's days were filled with tasks now, and between carving, guiding groups of tourists through the Garden and taking care of Wolf, summer went by quickly. The picture of Michaela, though he'd only known her a day, didn't fade from his memory. One night at dinner with his friends, he had even been brave enough to ask Cloud Dancing whether he could give him her address. Yet his Indian friend, assuming that Sully knew Dr. Mike was living in Colorado Springs now, could only tell him that she had moved. He had offered her number, yet Sully wasn't much for talking on the phone. If he ever met her again he wanted to apologize, but for that he needed to see her and judge for himself whether she could ever forgive him for his behavior.

However, with both Abigail and Dr. Mike on his mind now, Sully didn't notice that the different school classes he had to lead through the park were always accompanied by the same teacher. He couldn't tell at what moment he realized that there was a familiar face. Yet, bit by bit he had warmed up to her. Eventually, he had learned her story; she had told him when he wasn't busy explaining things to the kids. As it turned out, she had lost her husband in an accident six months ago and with this, she had instantly gained Sully's full attention. He knew exactly how she felt. However, they had never spent any time alone together until he eventually agreed to a picnic in the Garden of Gods the next time she came with a class. He had mainly agreed because of the disappointment in her eyes that had followed each of his refusals. Feeling guilty, he had at last changed his mind.

After a cool and rainy September, October showed its best side, offering weather similar to an Indian summer. The day of the picnic was a warm one with only a few dazzling white clouds lost in a high, blue sky. They could have used a wooden table in the picnic area but the meadow still looked too inviting. Thus, after the kids had been sent home on the school bus, Sully and his new acquaintance had spread out a blanket on the grass in a spot that gave them some privacy. Of course Wolf was there too, lying somewhat apart from them, head on his front paws, blinking lazily. Neither Sully nor the woman noticed when he slowly shifted, perking up his ears listening more carefully. Becoming excited by what he heard, he forgot what his master had taught him but jumped up and raced towards the voice he would recognize all his life.

Michaela had reason to celebrate. After working at the Memorial Hospital Central for more than three months, the board of governors had finally offered her a permanent contract. Dr. Cassidy had never fully recovered from his heart attack and so his position was still vacant. Although the size of the hospital couldn't be compared to the one in Boston, it was still just as busy. Michaela enjoyed the shifts in Cardiology as much as the hustle and bustle of the Emergency Room. When she was working, she forgot that her life felt rather empty and thus she had even volunteered to drive with the ambulance crew now and then.

That day, they had been called to the Gardens of God in the early afternoon; a ten-year-old with a broken leg had been reported. Yet the injury was just a simple sprained ankle and as the boy's father had refused to go into hospital, she had treated the boy right there, bandaging the hurt limb. The paramedics had received another call and had had to leave, so she had said good-bye to them. Her shift was over and the weather nice so she decided to stroll around a bit. This was the first time that she had been in this park and she was stunned at the sight of the formation of red rocks so close by.

Just as she had decided that she would have to come back here at a later date as the two bags she was carrying were beginning to feel uncomfortable, the woman who was quickly walking in front of her dropped her scarf.

"Ma'am," Michaela called and when the woman remained oblivious to her cry, she rushed towards the light, silky fabric and picked it up off the grass. "Ma'am," she tried again, "Your scarf!"

Only then did the woman turn around, taking her item and expressing her gratitude in a flood of words. Repeatedly, Michaela assured that it had been no bother until the stranger finally departed. Michaela had barely resumed her own walk when she was almost knocked from her feet.

A dog, obviously still young, threw itself at her front with all its might. This wasn't an unfriendly attack though; Michaela could tell that the animal was excited to see her. As the dog at least stood still, resting his front legs on her chest, she recognized him.

"Wolf!" she exclaimed and it sounded as if there was an echo. She didn't realize that someone else had called the dog's name too, for she was too busy admiring the animal.

"Look at you," she said, crouching down to be on the same level with him and affectionately scratching him behind the ears, "I barely recognized you!"

Wolf wasn't a fluffy gray bundle anymore but had grown considerably. The fur around his muzzle and on his back had darkened somewhat, already showing the pattern of an Alaskan Malamute.

"You sure are gorgeous," Michaela whispered to the dog, smiling broadly as she continued ruffling the soft fur, "A true beauty."

Wolf's excitement didn't cease; wagging his tail he licked her face in response to her talking to him, making her giggle.

Caught up in eating what the woman had prepared for them, and slowly chatting, Sully realized too late that his dog had run away. The animal had already jumped at a walker when his master finally noticed.

"Wolf!" Sully shouted sternly so as to call him back, but it was in vain.

Thus he swiftly rose to his feet in order to go after his dog, yet in the middle of his movement he froze. He would recognize that color anywhere: a soft brown with the shimmer of copper.

She was back.

When this realization sunk in, he momentarily forgot that he had company. His heart skipped a beat as he began to run. Rushing up the slight slope to where she squatted on the path, all kind of questions whirled through his head.

"What are ya doin' here?" was the one he blurted out as soon as he reached her and instantly regretted it.

Of course Michaela had assumed that Sully was somewhere nearby but suddenly seeing him right before her still stunned her. Slowly straightening, she contemplated what to say yet words failed her.

During the last few months, she had often considered visiting the small homestead at the edge of town again, not so much to meet Sully but to see Wolf growing up. At least that was what she told herself. Giving up on this plan hadn't been because of her lack of time; this was just the excuse she would give Maud when she asked. The true reason was simpler: the more she learned about Sully from his mother-in-law, the more she was intrigued which meant she should stay well away from him.

Yet now he was here, and as she finally stood, she met his gaze. Something about him was different. His eyes were as blue as she remembered, only this time they sparkled. His features were more relaxed too, which made him look incredibly handsome.

As she realized what she was thinking, Michaela felt heat spreading over her face. Fearing he might be able to read her thoughts, she looked down at Wolf, stroking his head. At last she greeted Sully, though disregarding his question, "Hello, Sully. It's nice to see you again."

Sully had watched her carefully, and to his relief he hadn't detected anger on her face. Yet _what_ he saw worried him: under her eyes were dark rings and her complexion was quite pale. "Ya sick?" he asked worriedly.

Astonished, Michaela looked up at him again. "What makes you think that?" she wondered.

"Ya don't look so good," Sully replied as it hit him why she might be back, "Are ya here on vacation again?"

Michaela gave him a tired smile in return, "I've only been working here for three months. I don't think it's appropriate to ask for a long period of time off yet."

Sully stared at her, trying to digest what she'd just revealed.

"Are ya sayin' ya've been in town all this time?"

Michaela shrugged, openly embarrassed now. She had visited Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird a few times, and knowing that Sully saw them too, she had simply assumed he had been informed of her staying on. They must have talked about her at least once since he'd never kept the promise he had given to the medicine man to guide her up Pike's Peak. Well, she could climb the mountain anytime now.

A small smile flew over her face as she remembered the good news. From today, Colorado Springs was her home town. Without thinking, and not noticing his changing expression, she told him, "Actually, I signed my permanent contract today, which means I'll be staying even longer. A lot longer, I hope."

Sully, however, hadn't yet grasped the implications of what she'd just said and felt his temper rise once again. She had been in town and never contacted him! Shouldn't she at least have cared about Wolf?

"Ya should have… Why didn't ya tell me?" he eventually asked, his voice strained.

Re-focusing on him, Michaela's smile faded. Furrowing her brow, she tilted her head slightly to one side. Had he forgotten their last encounter?

"As far as I remember, you didn't appreciate my presence at all when we met during my first few days in town. So what would have been the point of telling you that I had decided to stay?" she retorted tensely.

Staring at each other, both silently admitted that the other one was right, at least in part, but they didn't have the opportunity to talk this through.

"Sully, are you coming back?" a shy female voice asked before its owner appeared next to Sully, touching his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied, feeling both guilty that he had left her behind and extremely uncomfortable with her fingers on his skin. He could easily read Michaela's gaze and tried to explain the situation, "I…"

Yet Michaela pre-empted him. Thinking she knew now why Sully had looked much more at peace with himself than three months ago, she felt totally out of place and quickly excused herself.

"I have to go anyway. Good bye, Sully. Miss."

She nodded to the stranger before she crouched down to Wolf again. The animal sensed her intention to leave and whined softly.

"It's alright," Michaela assured, stroking him lovingly, "Maybe we can go for a walk some time."

Sully wracked his brain desperately for a way to hold her back yet he had no idea what to do. After all, he was here for a picnic with someone else and it would be more than impolite to just leave her. On the other hand he was positive that Michaela wouldn't accept the invitation to join them. Only when he heard her talking to Wolf did he see a way. As the dog nuzzled her neck in response to her words, he quickly assured, "Ya can stop by any time and take him."

As Michaela straightened again, picking up her bags in the process, she had her emotions firmly under control. Pulling the handle of her purse over her left shoulder and gripping the one of her medical bag with her right hand, she asked formally, "Is your name in the phone book?"

"Sure," Sully replied, baffled at why she didn't simply ask for his number.

"Alright then."

Determined to get away from this place, Michaela pivoted and hurried in the direction of the exit.

Reproachfully, Wolf looked up at his master and Sully acknowledged that he had messed up again.

"Who was that?" the woman wondered, trying to move her arm through his so as to lead him back to their blanket. After all, he had chosen to stay with her. Yet this time, Sully shied away from her touch.

"I'm sorry," she instantly assured, letting her arm drop. She hadn't worked so hard to get him here just to put it in danger now. Yet her curiosity wasn't satisfied.

"Who was that?" she repeated.

With unseeing eyes, Sully looked at the pretty face before him as he revealed, "The woman I told ya about. The one who made me want to live again. The one I thought I'd never see again."

And finally he knew what he needed to do.

"Excuse me," he said, "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for her reaction, he set off after Michaela, Wolf right at his heels.

Defeated, the young teacher hung her head. Although Sully had never given her the tiniest sign that he shared the feelings she had for him, she had still hoped. That hope was dashed now. She had seen the light in his eyes, and it was not there because of her. She had to let him go if she wanted to avoid any further hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michaela was so angry with herself that her usually smooth brow was wrinkled when she stopped to find out where she was. In her hurry to leave she hadn't read the signs. Obviously she had taken the wrong path and needed to turn around.

The moment she pivoted she saw them.

This time, Wolf behaved like a well-trained dog. Looking up at his master he waited for approval before he took off in Michaela's direction. As he raced towards her without slowing down, she quickly put down her bags and anticipated the dog with open arms. It looked as if she wanted to lift him high into the air like one does with a small child.

Approaching them slowly, Sully watched how Michaela and Wolf were reunited as if they hadn't actually parted just minutes ago. Realizing that this was his clue to his solution of how to handle the situation, he waited patiently until they both directed their attention towards him. Not wasting one moment, he suggested, as she had so many weeks ago when it looked like their very first meeting would turn into a disaster, "How 'bout we start over?"

Michaela remembered, too and her eyes lit up, giving him the courage to go on. "How come ya're here?" he asked, his tone soft this time.

"It was my turn to accompany the paramedics today," she explained calmly, "We had an emergency call but didn't have to take the boy to the hospital. My shift was over, and I've never been here before, so..." Michaela shrugged, her voice trailing off because the rest was obvious.

All Sully heard though was that she was free, which meant she didn't have an excuse to turn him down. And thus he offered, "I could make us dinner tonight so we can catch up."

His gaze full of hope made her pulse quicken, but she instantly turned him down nevertheless, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Sully didn't understand. "What's wrong with eatin' and talkin'?"

"Well, nothing…" Michaela hesitated in order to find the right words without offending him. "It's just… I don't feel comfortable with telling strangers about my personal affairs," she admitted at last.

Sully silently reminded himself that it wouldn't help things if his temper rose again. Thus he tightly folded his arms before his chest trying to stay composed.

"Maybe ya're right seein' me as a stranger…" he acknowledged, looking down at his feet.

After all, they hadn't yet spent more than an hour in each other's company. It simply didn't feel that way to him.

"Oh," Michaela interposed, recognizing the defensiveness in his face, "It's not because of you."

Relieved, Sully relaxed, letting his arms drop. Yet he was confused and when she didn't offer any further explanation he at last grasped what she must be thinking.

"She won't be there," he assured her eagerly, "It'll be just us." He cocked his head to one side, searching her gaze as he added, "And Wolf."

Michaela smiled despite herself. Yet undeterred by his making light of the situation, she didn't give in, "Sully, I just interrupted your date. I don't consider it appropriate to meet you for dinner. And I hope you don't mind my saying this, but it is not very polite that you are talking with me here and have left your friend behind."

"I'm not having a date," Sully immediately refused the idea, "It's just a picnic after work. And she understands, I told her 'bout you."

"You did?" Michaela could hide neither her astonishment nor the curiosity that was arisen by this revelation. "But why? We barely know each other."

Sully watched, amazed, how her expression changed when she forgot to keep up her guard. Not only did her brow smooth out but her eyes started sparkling as well. His heart changed its rhythm as he became unable to tear his eyes away from her beautiful face.

He couldn't help it; he just needed to see her again and the only way was to tell the truth, "I didn't care what happened to me or the world around me till I met ya at Hank's. Thanks to you I have a reason to get up every day…"

As he saw that his words made her blush furiously, he took a bit of the seriousness out of his words, "… after all, Wolf needs his mornin' walk."

There was that smile again, and Sully felt safe enough to add, "Believe me, I just wanna talk to you. I ain't havin' any dates. I ain't ready yet."

Michaela wondered why this confession caused a sudden pang in her heart. She wasn't interested in Sully that way. However, she'd really like to see Wolf again and so she eventually agreed, "Alright. Where and when?"

………………………………………

If Sully had known Michaela would need a cab to get to his house, he would, of course, have picked her up. Well, he could still give her a lift home, and as a nice consequence he would find out where she lived. He had insisted that she didn't bring anything, but her bag was bulging when she approached the house. He didn't have to wonder for long though because Wolf, who hadn't been given any command that bound him to one place, was already spurting towards her. After their mutual greeting, Michaela pulled a teddy bear out of her bag which the dog accepted without having to be asked twice. Eagerly, he took his new toy to his master, and Sully could swear that Wolf grinned at him triumphantly before he turned and ran back to Michaela who was closing the distance to the porch.

"Good evening, Sully," she said unusually shy as she reached him.

Oddly enough, this soothed Sully who was quite nervous as well. Although Cloud Dancing had visited him a few times, the Cheyenne couldn't be called a guest. So this was a premiere for him tonight, and although it had been his suggestion, he was getting qualms. What if she didn't like what he'd cooked? What if they didn't find enough to talk about?

However, her insecurity made him feel that he needed to be the strong one, and in order to ease the situation for her, he showed her inside.

Astonished, Michaela noticed that Sully didn't lead her to the entrance but to a back door. Once inside, it became quickly obvious to her that he used only two rooms in his house: the kitchen and a room with an old, large wooden table in the center. The chairs around it were antique ones, too, and not one resembled any other. The wall opposite was covered with shelves full of books, arranged around another door, and against the right wall stood a bed which looked rather like a cot. At its foot stood a big armchair; the dark brown leather looking somewhat worn but soft and shiny. Beneath the sill of the bay window to the left was another shelf; this one filled with carved figures. However, every item in this room radiated coziness, and Michaela began to feel more comfortable.

The table was set for two, and Sully pulled out a chair for her to sit down. The knot in her stomach loosened as Wolf lay down next to her, and when Sully put a plate with roasted chicken, potatoes and peas before her, it vanished completely.

"This smells delicious," she smiled at him as he took his seat across from her.

"Good," he smiled satisfied, "let's hope it tastes the same."

Sully watched her taking her first bites, yet all his anxiety from earlier was gone. As she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in appreciation, his smile turned into a grin, and he started eating as well.

They ate in comfortable silence. Michaela hadn't been aware of how famished she'd been and her plate was empty rather soon. Although she was spoilt by Grace's cooking she couldn't remember when she had last enjoyed a meal so much. "It was wonderful. Thank you, Sully," she said, sinking against the back of her seat.

"Glad ya liked it," Sully returned, still eating. Truth to be told, he was searching for a way to learn more about her yet he didn't want to seem nosy. So it was Michaela who spoke again, patting Wolf's head, "It's so quiet here."

Relieved that he could do something again, Sully straightened on his chair offering, "I can turn on the radio. I have some CDs, too…"

"Oh, that's not what I meant," Michaela bent forward, touching his hand next to his plate so as to hold him back from getting up.

As if they had a silent agreement, neither of them showed a reaction on the outside to what this simple gesture caused in the inside of them both. Sully wanted to prolong the sensation of feeling her fingers on his skin, and for Michaela it was as if the connection sent a current up her arm.

Maybe she was a bit too quick when she withdrew from the touch, yet she immediately went on with her explanation, "I mean you can hear no cars here, no sirens are wailing… I'm just not used to this kind of silence; I always lived in the middle of town."

She had composed herself again and was able to produce a smile when she added, "Although you can't count The Gold Nugget to lying in the center of Colorado Springs, but there is still always some kind of commotion. Either drunken guests who sing at the top of their voices in the hallway or…"

Astonished, Sully chimed in, "Ya still livin' at Hank's?"

"Yes, I am," Michaela affirmed. "The original plan had been that I work at the Memorial Hospital Central only as long as Dr. Cassidy needed to recover from a heart attack, which meant three months at the longest. Hank offered a special price since a permanent resident is good business for him. So I stayed. Yet having a permanent contract with the hospital now, I guess I should look for an apartment pretty soon."  
Sully hadn't interrupted again for he was happy that he'd finally learned something about her, yet now he eagerly suggested, "I could help ya find one."

"That would be nice," she accepted the offer. "I'm still a stranger here and have no idea where to start. I haven't seen much of the town yet. I was simply happy that I could finally work where I was needed…"

As her voice trailed off, Sully could tell that it wasn't pleasant thoughts that brought back the wrinkles to her brow. Yet he wanted her to have a nice evening and thus he thought up a way to distract her. Without really thinking it through, he suddenly asked, "Wanna see the house?"

Shrugging off her worries, Michaela looked at him with surprise easily recognizable on her face, "You would show it to me?"

Of course she was curios to see it, but she would never have asked, knowing a little about the history of the house from Maud. The ground had always belonged to the Sullys; it had been an old family property since the nineteenth century. Yet when Sully had decided to build a house here, only a shack had stood on the land. He was already taking odd jobs so as to finance his art study at the Colorado University, but for the house he needed to work even more so he could start building a home for his family with Abigail. When it was finally done, his young wife died along with their child. She had never come to live in this house that Michaela thought stunningly beautiful.

For her, it was a heart-breaking story, and she had long forgiven Sully for his strange behavior when they first met. She understood that living here must be hard for him. Yet since he refused to sell the homestead, he had no choice. He couldn't afford to rent an additional apartment to live in.

To her astonishment, Sully didn't use the door in the room in order to reach the others. First, he led her into the yard again, pointing to a small barn on the left, "That's where I stock my wood, and when it's warm enough I work in there on my carvings."

Eager to explain, he turned back to the house, "The porch's directed to the south so ya can enjoy sittin' there even in early spring or when it's already fall."

Admiring the building, Michaela simply nodded, already trying to picture the rooms on the upper floor. When she was a child, she had had a small chamber for herself in her grandmother Quinn's house. She had loved to sleep there; she always imagined that the walls under the sloping roof bent over her to protect her in her sleep. She couldn't remember having any nightmares there, on the contrary to when she slept at home.

Sully at last led her up the few steps onto the porch, opening the front door. Much to Wolf's joy, his master gave him a sign that he was allowed to follow, which had happened only once before. Inside of this forbidden place were such exciting corners and dark recesses…

This was what Michaela noticed first, too. Almost all of the first floor was occupied by a large room that was divided into smaller areas by posts and wooden partitions. She instantly loved it. Yet it was something else that captured her attention even more: the room was crammed with all kinds of old furniture.

Sully suddenly felt embarrassed that he showed her such untidiness. As he turned to her though in order to apologize, he held back the words. What the place looked like didn't seem to matter to her. Walking between shelves, cupboards, tables and chairs, she ran her fingers over their surfaces, openly admiring them.

"What do you plan to do with them?" she asked, not considering that it might be too curious a question.

Michaela didn't notice how he swallowed because her attention was on a particular beautiful old cupboard. It had three doors, the middle one made of glass, meant for storing books behind. Her father had had a similar one. When she at last looked at Sully to hear his reply, his features didn't give away any of his emotions. He had wanted to decorate the house with all these things, yet Abigail hadn't approved. This was one of the few things they hadn't agreed about, and he still felt bad storing them. However, he had started collecting old furniture before he met his wife, and a part of him still clung to the memories that were attached to each item.

"I think I'm gonna sell some," he replied after a long pause.

Michaela didn't ask why, assuming that he needed the money. "If you ever sell this one," and her fingers lovingly followed the fine carving on the wooden frame around the glass, "Would you please tell me?"

"Sure," Sully responded, keeping his tone neutral. "Wanna see the upper rooms, too?"

It was obvious to Michaela that he wanted to change the subject, and thus she grew insecure again. She wasn't certain whether he really wanted go on, and that was why she tried to hide her interest, "It was already nice of you to show me all this. I don't want to…"

Sully recognized his mistake and simply said, "Ya don't. C'mon, up here."

The stairs that led to the upper floor had a wooden banister that still smelled as if it had come from the woods only yesterday.

Sully preceded his guest, opening all three doors so she could look everywhere. To his puzzlement, she only glanced into the master bedroom and the bathroom but instantly went back to the chamber next to the latter.

"I love this one," she at last admitted giving him a shy smile. It was exactly like the room from her childhood.

Out of the blue, an idea hit Sully and his heart started to race over the prospect that it might come true. Before he could have second thoughts he said, attempting to sound casual, "Ya could move in here. Ya need an apartment, and I have one to rent. What do ya think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hearing Sully's question, Michaela jolted around, facing him to see if he was serious. She could tell he was, and for a heartbeat, she was tempted to take his offer but instantly caught herself.

"I can't do that," she replied almost immediately.

Sully, however, had noticed the tiny hesitation before her response and knew she was wavering. He only needed to find her weak point.

"Why not?" he wondered, directing the full power of his blue eyes at her.

Once again, Michaela felt her cheeks growing hot. She didn't look away though when she cautiously explained, hoping she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Well, this is your house, and I'd feel like an intruder."

Although Sully had to swallow, he didn't let this pass as an argument. "Every apartment ya rent belongs to someone; so that doesn't count."

She knew he was right but it still felt wrong to her. He hadn't built this house to rent out a part of it. Again, she tried to reason, "But as you say, this is about apartments. Here…"

"… Ya'd have one, too, with your own entrance," he continued the line for her, "I'll lock my door and give ya the key so ya can be sure I'll never enter your part of the house."

Embarrassed that he assumed she would think he might do that, she hastily assured, "That won't be necessary, Sully,"

"So ya agree?" he grinned at her hopefully.

Startled that he had interpreted her reply this way she shook her head.

"I didn't say that."

Yet Sully didn't give up. In fact, the longer he considered the idea, the more he liked it. It wouldn't be bad to have a steady income for a change. As soon as this thought crossed his mind he knew that it would convince her. Although it wasn't easy for him to confess this fact to someone else, he revealed, "Actually, I could use the money. There's still so much to do here…"

He had calculated right; he recognized it as he watched her changing expression.

Michaela realized that she hadn't contemplated this aspect yet. She knew from Maud's reports that Sully had always been short of money. That was one reason why Loren had disapproved so fiercely of him, his dislike intensifying when Sully had refused to take the well-paid job that Loren had offered.

However, Michaela knew they needed to stay rational when making such a profound decision. She turned around and went to the window. Taking in the beautiful view of a lush meadow that gently sloped up towards the tree line, she weighed up the pros and cons. She would have a beautiful place as her home, somewhere she would be able to relax. She could close the door behind her and be alone. On the other hand it was quite a way to the hospital… Yet in her heart she knew that she'd already made the decision. Sighing, she pivoted and faced Sully again.

"I'll need a car," she said, smiling tentatively.

"Does that mean ya'll rent the rooms?" Sully asked, attempting to hide his beaming smile.

"Well," Michaela eyed him, hoping she wasn't making a mistake, "That depends on whether we agree on the particulars."

"How 'bout we go back to my room and talk things through?" asked Sully, certain that they would find a way.

And so they did.

……………………………………………………...

They had had quite a discussion, but in the end they came to an agreement. Michaela would pay 1000 per month and in exchange Sully would rent three rooms to her: the large one downstairs, the bathroom and little one upstairs. He would store the furniture Michaela didn't want to use in the master bedroom until he had restored and sold it. Subsequently, this room would belong to her apartment as well and they would negotiate the rent again. Wireless Internet access was available but no TV reception, so Michaela volunteered to hire a professional to install a dish. Sully on the other hand insisted on building a garage for the vehicle she still had to buy. The laundry room would be available to both of them and Michaela was allowed to have a telescopic clothesline behind the house.

The only problem left was that the apartment didn't have a kitchen, at least this was a problem for Sully. He felt bad about taking so much money from her without offering all the usual mod cons. When Michaela explained that all she needed was a coffee maker and a microwave anyway, Sully decided to at least lay a pipe so that drinking water was available downstairs, too.

The next few days became incredibly busy, and Sully started wondering what he had gotten himself into. He wasn't used to having such a commotion going on around him. He missed the quietness that normally ruled his home and began fearing it would never be the same. He had no idea how many friends Michaela had in town, and how often they would visit her. The only one who was thrilled about people coming and going was Wolf. Running up and down the yard, he greeted everyone excitedly barking every time he managed to escape Sully's watchful eyes.

Michaela, however, was happy: there was so much to do! These were her free days, and she wanted to get as much done as possible. Since she had always lived in a furnished apartment, she didn't own most of the things that made daily life comfortable. It began with the bed she needed to buy extending to a vacuum cleaner and even a refrigerator. Thus various delivery men took turns in blocking up the yard with their large vans and to top it off, a TV installer arrived the very next day after she had signed her contract with Sully to sort out the dish.

As soon as Myra and Grace learned that Michaela had to clean half a house, there was no way of stopping them from helping. In the end, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird joined them too, which meant that a record number of people were at Sully's homestead at the same time.

However, it didn't even take a week for things to start getting back to normal. Sully soon learned that the doctor lived a very simple life: she drove to the hospital, came back to sleep and went back to work. Sometimes only the sight of her Toyota standing in the yard told him that she was at home. She never knocked at his door and they only had short conversations if they happened to meet before she closed the entrance behind herself. She was never cool though, and she and Wolf were inseparable. How inseparable Sully learned one day not long after Michaela had moved in.

He had taught Wolf to sleep on the porch where he had a blanket lying in a corner. In the morning, the dog was allowed to go into the house again; Sully opened the door first thing after he got up. Yet one morning, Wolf was nowhere to be seen. When he didn't even appear after the casual whistle that usually called him back to his master, Sully grew concerned. He was about to call his dog's name, when Wolf's head suddenly appeared behind one of Michaela's windows. As if he had practiced it all his life, the dog used his paw to open the window a crack and jumped down onto the porch before he raced towards Sully.

Ruffling the Malamute's fur, Sully curiously gazed up at the house, expecting to see the doctor as well. Only when everything in her apartment stayed quiet, he concluded that she was still sleeping.

Wondering if this was a one-off occasion, Sully got up earlier the next day, and again his dog wasn't there. After he whistled, the dog again eased himself through the window and ran to join him. Sully briefly considered talking to Michaela about the fact that she was spoiling Wolf, but for some reason he dismissed this thought.

As much as Michaela had looked forward to enjoying the silence around her new apartment, it still made her nervous once she had settled in. Even books or medical texts weren't always able to distract her from unwanted thoughts. She never regretted breaking up with David but she often felt terribly lonely. Since she didn't dare to disturb Sully's privacy, there weren't many opportunities to talk to him. Sometimes, when she heard him working in the barn, she closed her car door especially loud, hoping he would come out but he seldom did.

Yet there was one living creature that loved her being around: Wolf. He never failed to greet her as soon as she left the Toyota. One night, when she came back from her late shift, he simply followed her into the house. He loved to sniff around, and Michaela didn't mind. She didn't have the heart to throw him out once she was ready to turn in. Instead, she showed him how to get out of the window on his own. It almost looked as if the dog nodded in understanding to her gestures and explanations, and then he followed her to the bedroom as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Michaela hadn't even closed the door but Wolf had already curled up at the foot of the bed. Too tired to protest, Michaela only shook her head indulgently and crawled under the cover. Later that night, she noticed something warm snuggling against her back. Barely awake, she shifted so that her arm rested on Wolf. She had never slept as restfully as she did with the comforting warmth of the dog so close.

However, her late shifts changed into night shifts, and when she was at home during the day, Sully took Wolf with him when he left for the Gardens of God. Fortunately she was always tired enough to fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

...

One morning she drove later into the yard than usual because she had stopped at Hank's. The baby, little Samantha, had developed a fever but fortunately it had just turned out to be a mild infection. Michaela had promised to stop by on her way to the hospital in the evening again.

She was just considering whether to combine her visit with supper at Grace's, when Wolf appeared as if out of nowhere and practically jumped into her way. Startled, she hit the brake, and the seat belt crashed against her chest, for a moment restricting her breathing.

Yet Wolf's strange behavior didn't cease. Barking and whining, he ran back and forth until Michaela was finally out of the car. As soon as she had her feet on the ground Wolf ran towards Sully's door, and Michaela knew that something was wrong. She quickly picked up her medical bag from the passenger seat and hurriedly followed the dog.

The picture that greeted her once she entered Sully's room made her dismiss any private thoughts and feelings.

Sully was lying on his small bed, a pack of frozen peas on his ankle and a wet cloth covering his brow.

"What happened?" she asked, opening her bag that she had put on the table.

"It's nothin'," Sully instantly dismissed the idea of needing help, "I'm fine."

"Really?" Michaela raised an eyebrow, "That's wonderful. How about you get up so we can take a little walk with Wolf? I'm sure he would enjoy that."

Of course Sully knew that he couldn't fool her. And obviously he wasn't able to stop her either because she already had her stethoscope around her neck when she lifted the cloth from his forehead.

"What happened?" she asked again, her fingers gently probing around the cut. "And when?" she added, knowing the wound needed further attention.

"An hour ago," Sully mumbled, "Wolf was playing with his ball and accidentally jumped against the ladder. I twisted my ankle as I fell and hit my head on a joist on the ground."  
Michaela nodded, "Wooden or iron?"

"Oak," he simply replied, suddenly incredibly tired.

"Alright." Michaela was already fumbling for her cell phone as she explained, "I need to take a closer look at the cut so as to see if there are any splinters. How long do you think we can leave Wolf alone here?"

Her question instantly alerted him. "I aint goin' anywhere," he protested.

"That's right," Michaela agreed, "You will be driven."

As he started to sit up, her hand on his shoulder easily kept him down while she talked to someone on the other end of the phone.

"It's Dr. Quinn. I need an ambulance at Stout Drive. You have to get to the very end of it… Yes, it's a dead-end street… No, I need it right now… good. Thank you."

Turning towards Sully again, she told him, "This is not open for discussion. I will take you to the emergency room where I can X-ray your foot and properly clean and close the cut."

"I ain't goin' if I have to stay there." Sully was firm as well.

Michaela regarded him thoughtfully. She could take care of him here after the examinations at the hospital, but only if he didn't have a concussion. Otherwise he would need close observation, which she wouldn't be able to guarantee since she would have to leave for work in the evening.

As she sat down onto the edge of his bed, bending over him, Sully's eyes widened for a moment yet he quickly squinted when she used the beam of a tiny torchlight to check the reflexes of his pupils. She didn't tell him what she had seen, and thus he asked, "What?" as she straightened from the bed.

"Just one moment," she responded, "Please lie still, I'll be right back."

With that, she was already out of the door, and a few seconds later Sully heard her speaking again. He wasn't able to discern the words but her tone revealed that she was asking someone a favor. In the end her tone became sharper, yet she was smiling when she returned to him.

"Well, Mr. Sully," she said, "In addition to the injuries on your forehead and foot you have a light concussion. You are to move as little as possible, and someone needs to be with you until the concussion is gone."

The sound of a wailing siren was approaching, and Michaela hurried to explain, "_I_ promise you will be back here as soon as possible. I'll stay with you tonight if _you_ promise to cooperate now."

Stunned, Sully wasn't able to reply but Michaela could easily read his expression. She smiled when she returned to her question from earlier, "How long do you think can Wolf stay in your room? Or would you rather he wait outside? I think we'll need two to three hours at the hospital."

Thanks to Michaela treating Sully herself, they were back at the homestead two and a half hours later. The time at the hospital had turned into a blur for Sully. First he had felt embarrassed when Michaela insisted on him lying on a cot that she pushed through long hallways. Yet he soon grew too tired for any emotion. Although she gave him local anesthetics when she cleaned the cut on his brow and later bandaged his foot, it took a great effort to bite back the pain. Thus exhaustion and relief at being in his own room again made him want to sleep, yet every time he drifted off, Michaela gently squeezed his hand asking him yet another question. In this fashion, he told her how he chose the wood for his carvings, when he had first met Cloud Dancing and what weather to expect in winter. He was, however, still alert enough to notice that it was always she who posed the questions. Yet even as he wanted to reverse the roles, she gave him an irresistible smile explaining that he would fall asleep if she answered since she didn't have anything interesting to tell. As he lifted his eyebrow in order to give her a doubtful grin, he winced at the sudden pain on his brow, and his expression turned into a grimace. Michaela instantly bent forward, gently stroking his cheek, "Shh, it's alright. Tomorrow things will be easier because I can give you a painkiller. But not tonight, I'm afraid. We'll have to wait for the concussion to subside first."

Sully, however was not so knocked out as not to enjoy the sensation of her fingers on his face. Lightly turning his head, his cheek rested in her palm. It was a comforting feeling, especially since she took her hand away before the situation could become awkward.

The hours ticked by slowly. Michaela examined his pupils now and then, and it was already close to supper time when she announced, "I have to leave you for one moment. I'll be right back."

Outside in the yard, Michaela took a few deep breaths. She hadn't slept for more than 24 hours, and the fatigue was beginning to get to her. However, knowing that yet another patient was waiting for her, she dismissed any thoughts of sleep and dialed the hotel's number.

Fortunately Samantha was better, and Myra suggested bringing the baby to the homestead so that the doctor could examine her for herself. Half an hour later Myra didn't only arrive with her daughter, but soup from Grace and a letter that was directed to a 'Dr. Michaela Quinn' as well.

The return address read: Dr. David Lewis, Boston.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michaela hadn't opened the letter yet. This was the first time that David had contacted her since they'd split up, and she didn't know what to expect. For some reason it irritated her that he had added her doctor's title to her name, and the letter coming from Boston didn't help matters. Did it mean that he was back? And if so, why so early? Only now did it occur to her that she hadn't heard from William for weeks either.

Although all these questions unnerved her, Michaela kept stalling. She had tried to push David into the farthest corner of her memory, and thanks to working overtime quite a lot, she had almost succeeded. Boston belonged to her past, and she didn't want to go back there. She loved her new independence, her job and her new apartment, not to mention that she didn't want to leave Wolf again.

It was a few hours after supper when Michaela eventually felt ready to face whatever David wanted to tell her. She made herself comfortable in Sully's large armchair from where she could easily watch her patient. With a determined move but as silently as possible, she opened the envelope and took out the letter. It was only a short one.

_Michaela, my Love,_

_I only recognized what you meant to me when we separated. I'm so terribly sorry about every single pain I caused you. I hope you can forgive me._

_I'm yours, always._

_David_

Baffled, Michaela stared at the lines for a moment. Then she turned the sheet over, thinking there must be more, yet the reverse was empty. As her hands began to tremble with annoyance, she hastily pushed the letter back into the envelope. Why couldn't David accept that their relationship as a couple was over? And none of her questions had been answered. She was positive that David had left things open because he willed her to reply.

Before her anger could begin to flare, Sully moaned and caught her attention. It took only an instant for her to get up and bend over him, carefully lifting his eyelids in order to examine the reaction of his pupils. As everything appeared to be normal, she straightened. Yet still distracted by the letter, she moved too hastily and brushed against the water glass that stood on the little shelf next to the head of the bed. Attempting to catch it, she knocked down the framed photograph of Sully's late wife which stood there, too.

After glancing at Sully, making sure she hadn't woken him, she lifted the picture and studied it. Abigail had been a beautiful woman, and Michaela knew from Maud that Sully had worshipped her. Although the young woman wasn't alive anymore, Michaela still envied her, if only for a heartbeat. She doubted that she would ever know how it felt to be loved so much. Guilt instantly flooded her for her inappropriate and selfish thought, and she put the photo back in its place. Whether she got to know love or not didn't matter; she was a doctor, and that's all she ever wanted to be.

……………………………………………………………

As Sully woke the next morning, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Trying to remember what day it was he furrowed his brow and instantly winced. The sharp pain that shot across his forehead reminded him of yesterday's events, and he remembered Michaela waking him a few times during the night in order to examine him. It must have been in the early hours when she had at last told him that she wouldn't disturb him again.

The more alert he became, the more of his memories returned, and Michaela was attached to every single one. Was she still here?

Carefully moving, Sully slowly slid into a half sitting position. Before he could look around though, he was distracted by a wet sensation on the back of his hand that was gripping the edge of the bed.

Wolf started wagging his tail expectantly when he met his masters gaze. It had been an exciting night for the dog; he had been allowed to stay with both his human friends at the same the time. He couldn't think of anything better.

Grinning, Sully patted Wolf's head; he had no trouble figuring out what was running through his four-legged friend's mind.

Yet then Sully shifted, roaming the still half-dark room with his eyes. There she was.

Her head rested on a pillow that she had put onto the armrest of the chair that stood against the bottom of his bed. Curled up on the seat, she had tucked one hand under her cheek. She was still asleep, and only some wisps of hair that lay across her face moved with the light in-and-out of her breath. Sully would have loved to brush them away, to find out if her skin was as soft as it looked but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to be more than a friend to her, and friends didn't touch each other this way.

Apart from that, he really needed to get to the bathroom. As he cautiously straightened further and lifted the cover, he became aware that he was only wearing his boxer shorts. Had _she_ pulled off his jeans? Embarrassed, he quickly dropped the blanket yet then he remembered. At the hospital, Michaela had asked a nurse to cut the leg of the jeans open so that she could have access to his badly swollen ankle. Then she had left the small cabin in the emergency room, and the nurse had not only suggested he shed the trousers completely but offered him a urinal so he was able to relieve himself. If she hadn't been at least sixty, Sully would never have agreed.

However, this had been yesterday and he couldn't wait any longer now. Fortunately, his head felt much better, and so it wasn't too difficult to shift in order to get up. Yet when his injured foot met the floor, Sully gave an involuntary groan. Although he immediately caught himself; it was too late.

Michaela was already at his side, startling him when she asked angrily, "What do you think you are doing?"

Not quite recovered from the scare she had given him, Sully glared back, "What d'ya think? Takin' a walk with Wolf?"

To his surprise, she smiled in return.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, sounding relieved. Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze she added, "Stay here for a moment; you can't put any strain on your foot yet. I brought you something, so you can go to the bathroom on your own."

Sully eyed the two crutches she held out to him. "I hope ya don't want me to use these things when I go to work."

"No," she assured him, her voice sweet, "Because you won't be going anywhere for some days."

"But…" Sully protested, yet he didn't know Michaela.

"No guiding until I allow it," she said sternly. As he opened his mouth to contradict again, she added, "Doctor's orders. And now off with you to the bathroom. Afterwards I'll examine the cut and your foot."

Sully couldn't help it, but today it felt very different when she sat down on the edge of his bed, bending over him in order to look at the wound on his forehead. He had never thought any woman would come so close to him again. And it being her didn't make it any easier to keep unwanted thoughts from his mind.

Michaela noticed how her patient clenched the cover in his hands.

"Does it hurt?" she wondered, quickly withdrawing her fingers from his brow.

"I'm fine," Sully mumbled, averting his eyes.

Yet she could tell that something was wrong and so she probed further, "Is it your head? Do you feel dizzy again?"

"Nope," Sully was curt.

Growing even more suspicious, she ordered, "Look at my finger. Follow it with your eyes."

She knew that she had to admit him to the hospital if she found the tiniest proof that the concussion had been more severe than she had thought last night. Yet his eyes reacted appropriately and after searching his skull for any bumps she might have missed, she was sure that everything was normal. Yet she couldn't help testing the reflexes of his pupils again just as she had done every two hours during the night.

"I can't find anything out of order," she stated at last.

Sully lay on his back, looking anywhere but at her. Michaela regarded him thoughtfully before she gently coaxed him, "Sully, I need to know what's wrong. Please, tell me so I can decide what to do."

Sully closed his eyes for just a moment. He sensed that she wasn't angry or irritated. Her tone sounded rather desperate and now he felt terrible.

Taking in a deep breath, he decided to ease her mind without giving the true reason of his actions away.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mike. I didn't mean… it's just that I'm not used to bein' a patient, lyin' in bed idly."

He finally turned his head to meet her gaze. Seeing the concern in her eyes dissipate, he smiled without knowing it. "I guess, I'm just hungry," he said, and as if to underline his words, his stomach growled.

This sound immediately eased the lingering tension in the room. Laughing out laud, Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that."

………………………………………………………

Although it was Michaela's profession to take care of people, it was something totally different to not only tend to the patient but his household including his dog, too.

Her own daily routine consisted of going to work and getting back home to sleep. When she was hungry, she either went to the canteen at the hospital or stopped at a restaurant, usually Grace's Café. She stored some meals in her freezer for her days off and apart from that she only needed coffee.

Sully's life, however, even though it was one of a hermit, took place at home. He was used to cooking himself; it wasn't only cheaper but in his opinion healthier as well. Yet for that, he needed to go shopping regularly but now he couldn't. Not having a choice, he grudgingly accepted Michaela's help. The longer he needed it, the less he liked it. Depending on someone was a blow to his pride; he even had to ask her to take Wolf for walks. What made things worse was that he wasn't able to shake off the feeling that Michaela enjoyed waiting on him. If she had complained, he could have told her to just leave him be but she was always in a good mood. Thus his frustration grew from day to day, and it was only matter of time until he exploded.

Michaela, on the other hand, was oblivious to Sully's inner struggle. She loved to be challenged, and that was how she saw the added tasks. Juggling her job, taking care of Sully and looking after Wolf rewarded her with a strange feeling of elation.

Five days after Sully's accident, Michaela searched the Internet for information about Alaskan Malamutes during her lunch break at the hospital. She despised the awful smelling dry feed that Sully gave Wolf and had hoped to find out that the dog needed more fresh meat which she would have loved to provide for him. Unfortunately this wasn't the case yet something else captured her attention. When she drove into the yard that afternoon, she had more to unload from her Toyota than the two bags with food.

As always, Wolf greeted her enthusiastically as soon as she had left the car. Excitedly, he followed her into the house, sniffing at the bags. He already knew that somewhere inside was something for him but even more, he wanted to go on his walk.

"Hello, Sully," Michaela greeted cheerfully as she entered his room although she could tell his mood wasn't a light one. Walking through to the kitchen, she continued talking though. "I found something out about Malamutes today. I had no idea that they are sled dogs, and that they need a lot of exercise to keep them healthy."

Putting the things that needed to be kept cold into the refrigerator, she went on, speaking over her shoulder towards the door.

"Actually they say that they need to be allowed to pull weights quite often, even heavy ones and so I had an idea."

Having put everything where it belonged, she appeared on the threshold again, beaming.

"I bought a dog wagon for him. This way you both… can have… some fun…"

Seeing his expression of forced indifference turn into a glare, her voice trailed off. It was already too late though.

For Sully, this was the last straw. After eating lunch, ordered by Michaela, prepared and delivered by Grace, he had taken off the bandages in order to see if his foot was getting better. But his ankle was still buried inside of a misshapen, multicolored swelling. Annoyed, he had put the bandages on again, yet he wasn't able to wrap them tightly enough. Now one end was hanging loosely and she would know for sure that he hadn't trusted her judgment. She had told him in the morning that the sprain would need more time to heal because it was a very bad one.

Thus, Sully was actually angry with himself, but her buying just another undesired thing directed his irritation at her.

"Don't ya think you're spoiling Wolf enough? He's a dog, for heaven's sake! He doesn't need toys and treats and all the other rubbish ya keep bringing him. And if ya really looked for information ya would have seen that he has to sleep outside, not in a bed!"

His voice grew louder with every word until he noticed that Wolf, standing next to Michaela, put his ears against his head. Not wanting to irritate the animal further, he lowered his tone, calling the dog to his side, "C'mere, Wolf."

Obediently, the dog followed the gesture which accompanied the command, if only hesitantly. This, however, fueled Sully's annoyance again, and he shot at Michaela, "In case ya forgot, that's my dog. _I'm_ sayin' what's good for him."

Only then did he realize that he had wiped the joy from her face yet he didn't feel guilty; rather he felt as if he'd finally got a grip on his life again. Growing more confident, he said sincerely, " Thanks for everythin' you've done but I want ya to stop makin' such a fuss about me."

Taken aback, Michaela had listened to his tirade. Although knowing that his outburst mainly stemmed from his frustration at being fenced in, it still hurt. However, she would be damned if she was going to show him that.

Catching herself she retorted icily, holding his gaze, "Well, I hope you won't yell at Cloud Dancing, too. He also thought the wagon a good idea and should be here any minute to put it together. And I'd better go now."

Wolf, sitting next to Sully's chair, whined as she strode towards the door. Actually, this sound tore even more at her heart than Sully's words. Maybe it was a mistake that she had allowed the dog to grow so attached to her. Standing in the doorframe she turned around. Looking back at the dog she tried to sooth him, "It's alright, Wolf."

For a tiny moment whilst she pivoted, she couldn't disguise her sadness and Sully saw it. Immediately falling down from his emotional height, he stuttered, "Dr. Mike… I didn't mean…"

Yet she didn't listen but left without deigning him another glance.

"Dr. Mike!"

Sully wanted her to come back, to apologize and explain but she was gone. The pendulum of his mood swung in the opposite direction and desperation colored his tone when he called for her again, "Michaela! Please!"

For the first time he had used her name, and she heard him but knew it wouldn't do them any good if she returned. One thing she could see clearly now: she wasn't made for any kind of relationship. Somehow or other, it always ended in a disaster.

And she still had a letter to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The roar of a Harley approaching filled the air as Michaela crossed the yard to get to her car. She smiled in spite of herself, knowing that it was Cloud Dancing on his motorcycle.

When they'd met three years ago, she had instantly been impressed by his strong personality. Although a professor of American history at the Colorado University, he had volunteered to give a lecture about Cheyenne medicine to a bunch of arrogant medics who thought it was a waste of time to hear about antiquated procedures. She, however, had thought it extremely interesting to learn about how the Indians practiced a holistic approach to medicine. She had felt honored when the medicine man had agreed to talk to her about how they used to make diagnoses without the use of any instruments in times gone by.

Although David and William had been there too, it was she and Cloud Dancing and who had talked most of the time. In the end, the Cheyenne had even agreed to guide them up Pike's Peak, and his wife, Snow Bird, had told her that he had never done that for strangers before. When they had parted a week later, Michaela was happy and proud that they could call each other friends.

When she had decided to stay in Colorado Springs for longer than she'd initially planned, the Indian couple had invited her several times to spend time at their home. She had accepted whenever she could and visited them. While she had simply informed Hank that William and David weren't coming, she had confided the real reason for their absence to Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird, knowing they wouldn't gossip about it. It felt good to have people like them around.

As the Cheyenne turned into the yard, Michaela's face lit up, seeing that Snow Bird was sitting on the pillion.

"How is the patient doing?" Cloud Dancing asked as soon as he had turned off the motor.

"I'd say his mood isn't the best," Michaela replied dryly, opening the trunk of her Toyota where the dog wagon was still waiting to be unloaded. It was a welcome addition that no one could see her expression this way.

The Indian chuckled. "A case of feeling cooped up?" he guessed.

This question made Michaela smile again.

"Good diagnosis," she acknowledged, straightening. "And to make things worse, I think I got a bit carried away in my attempt to help," she admitted feeling the familiar heat rising into her cheeks, "which he obviously doesn't appreciate at all."

As she looked embarrassedly down at her feet, Cloud Dancing regarded her thoughtfully. He knew the doctor well enough to know that she was playing things down, and he decided to have a little talk with his white brother.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mike," he said, touching her shoulder so she looked up at him, "Sully will come around."

"Oh, I know," she hastily assured returning his gaze, "As soon as he stops feeling so useless."

Cloud Dancing gave another chuckle, "I see you know him quite well already."

Yet Michaela shrugged it off.

"It's just a matter of experience. Patients with this kind of injury often react this way, especially when they're not used to depending on anyone."

This statement told Cloud Dancing more than if Michaela had reported every word that had just been spoken between her and Sully. She would never refer to Sully as just a patient unless she wanted to protect herself from what he'd said. This was her way of coping with things.

The Cheyenne glanced at his wife, seeing that she had come to the same conclusion. Without needing to be told, Snow Bird took over. Lifting the bag she was holding in her hand, she announced with a secretive smile, "I have something for you, Dr. Mike. Do you have a mirror somewhere in your apartment?"

Brushing off any thoughts about Sully, Michaela beamed, "You brought the blouse?"

"I did," nodded her friend, returning the smile.

…………………………………………………………

Sully had made his way half way through his room in order to follow Michaela when he heard the Harley. He resigned himself back to his chair, knowing that she wouldn't talk to him now.

A few minutes later the door opened after just a brief knock and Sully wondered whether they had been discussing him outside. His gaze held both defiance and embarrassment when he locked eyes with his friend.

Grinning, Cloud Dancing greeted him, "I've heard your mood isn't the best."

Abashed, Sully averted his eyes, stroking Wolf's head, assuming, "I take it she complained."

"You don't know her very well, my friend," the Cheyenne retorted, regarding Sully with a frown. "I've never heard Dr. Mike complain; that's not how she handles problems. It's what she doesn't say that tells you about her."

Growing even more uncomfortable, Sully tried to joke.

"Then I should know her by heart; she never talks to me about herself."

"Have you ever considered the reason for that?" Cloud Dancing asked, sitting down on a chair at the table.

"I… I don't know. I guess not," Sully slowly acknowledged. Both reasons that instantly came to his mind weren't pleasant ones: either she simply didn't trust him or somebody had hurt her in the past, which she didn't want to reveal to him. Although the latter assumption brought him back to her lack of trust in him.

"Did you tell her about your life?" the Indian went on with his questioning, knowing it was about time for some straight talking.

Sully hesitated. He could say yes to that, but he knew it would only be half true.

"Only general things," he finally admitted.

"Why not more?" Cloud Dancing persisted, not taking his eyes off his friend.

This time, Sully stayed silent. Both men knew that this was about another woman stepping into Sully's life and his refusing to admit that he was afraid of moving on.

It was the Indian who broke the stillness of the room.

"You have gone many seasons without love. But love is like the elk. It's strong and powerful and hard to kill. If you look deep in your heart, you will be able to find love again."

Sully knew that his friend meant well; Cloud Dancing wanted to see him happy again. It was just that he couldn't allow that. Stretching out his arm, he took his wife's photograph from the shelf. Tenderly, he followed the outline of her face with his fingers and at last began to speak.

"Abby once told me she wouldn't be able to handle seeing me with another woman."

Cloud Dancing frowned. This was worse than he'd thought. Gently but firmly he said, "Abigail isn't here anymore, my friend."

"Ya don't have to remind me of that!" Sully shot back, glaring at the Cheyenne as he had glowered at Michaela before.

"As if I could forget! She's dead because of me, because she carried my child! How can I betray her now, when she gave her life for me?"

For a moment, Cloud Dancing contemplated whether to go on. Now that he had opened the topic, he might as well give his friend one more thing to consider. Rising from his chair, he asked, "Who said she only did it for you? Don't you think she did it for herself, too? That she wanted to have her own child?"

Taken aback, Sully gazed up. He wanted to protest but the truth of the words was already sinking in.

Cloud Dancing could see it and added quietly, "Abigail wasn't a selfish person. Do you really think she would want you to stop living because she died?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Michaela asked, turning around in front of the full-length mirror, one of the pieces of Sully's antique furniture she had asked him to leave in her apartment.

Snowbird nodded, admiring both the wide, beautiful carved wooden frame of the mirror and Dr. Mike's image in the glass.

"The blouse suits you. And if someone were to take a picture of you in the mirror, you'd think it was a painting from a museum."

"Oh," Michaela blushed, not knowing what to reply. She never knew how to handle a compliment about her appearance.

"Well, you made the blouse," she said at last, admiring the dark red velvet that hugged her upper body. Snowbird had embroidered the fabric along the round neck which turned into a V in the front and the edges of the long sleeves with Indian patterns. Here and there were tiny, shimmering stones glued between the stitches, making the blouse look dressy. Sighing silently, Michaela added, "Now I just need an occasion so I can wear it."

"I know at least one," Snowbird smiled. "Cloud Dancing and I would be honored if you'd join us for Thanksgiving."

Turning towards her friend, Michaela grew embarrassed. She couldn't remember how often she had declined the couple's invitations lately. Friendship was a two-sided thing though, both parties had to take care of it. Thus she said hesitantly, "I'll do my best. It will be difficult because I don't have family to can spend the holiday with but many of my colleagues do."

As Snow Bird's face fell, Michaela, feeling terrible now, made a quick decision, "I promise I'll come," she assured her, "I might not be able to stay very long but I'll try to make sure I'm not working all day."

Instantly, Snow Bird's expression lightened yet a scratching noise at the entrance distracted them both. Michaela wasn't able to suppress a sigh as she turned to the door. "I will have to send Wolf away," she explained, crossing the room, "Sully thinks I spoil _his_ dog too much."

She opened the door only wide enough so she could slip through the crack and crouched down before the dog on the porch. Stroking his head, she opened her mouth in order to tell her furry friend that he wasn't allowed to visit her anymore. Yet before she had her first word out she heard Sully who was leaning against the banister a few steps away.

"It's alright to let him in when he comes of his own accord."

Slowly, Michaela straightened, contemplating how to respond. He made it sound as if she had forced Wolf to join her inside. She was tempted to answer back but restrained herself when she saw his expression. His eyes told her that he was sorry but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud in front of Cloud Dancing, who was within earshot. She studied him for a moment, and thought it better to leave things open with a question that would ascertain if he meant what he said.

"Are you certain?"

"I am," he responded with an almost imperceptible smile.

For some reason, Michaela felt as if a load had been taken off her mind. Unfortunately, this happy state didn't last long because she could hear her cell phone ringing inside.

"Excuse me," she apologized, already hurrying into the house, Wolf right on her heels.

It wasn't the hospital though.

"Michaela," said a stern voice at the other end, "it's your mother."

"Hello, Mom," Michaela replied, sitting down on a chair at a large wooden desk.

Knowing about the strained relationship between mother and daughter, Snow Bird gestured to Michaela that she would join the men outside.

Michaela's gaze was apologetic as she nodded her understanding before she returned to the phone conversation.

"… and I insist that you come home for Thanksgiving," Elizabeth said determinedly, her tone making it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Michaela said it nevertheless, "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to take more than one day off. I've not been here long enough..."

Yet this turned out to be the wrong explanation because her mother instantly picked up on her cue, "You shouldn't be there in the first place. Your home is Boston, not that town half way across the country."

Every time they talked on the phone, Elizabeth would come back to this point. Tired of discussing the same thing again and again, Michaela closed the subject. "I'm a doctor, mother, and in every town on this planet, there are people who need my service. At the moment I'm practicing in Colorado Springs, and I have no intention of letting my patients here down. It was Father who taught me that it isn't important where or who you heal but to heal. I'm staying here."

"You always went to your father, and he gave you whatever you wanted," Elizabeth didn't hold back her bitterness, "For most of my life, I was a wife without a husband. And a mother without a daughter."

The hurt she heard in her mother's voice left Michaela at a loss for what to reply. Yet then she realized that once again, he mother had managed to make her feel guilty. Quietly she at last responded, "You have four daughters right in your neighborhood, together with ten grandchildren. You are not alone, Mother. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join you all for Thanksgiving. Good bye, Mom."

…………………………………………………….

Michaela pulled a comfortable, light pullover on before she left her apartment. Once she was out on the porch however, there was no one to be seen.

Yet next to her car, she spotted the dog wagon Cloud Dancing had put together.

"What do you think," she asked, looking down at Wolf who was still at her side, "Should we try it?"

Sensing that she was talking about something fun, Wolf wagged his tail excitedly. Michaela couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, let's do it".

It didn't take her long to put the bridle on Wolf. She needed even less time to climb into the wagon, and as if he had known it from birth, the dog started to pull. After some tentative, slower steps he took on a rapid pace. Feeling like a child again, Michaela enjoyed the ride, directing Wolf all over the place, not even noticing that she was giggling let alone that she was being watched.

Yet six eyes had followed her carefree riding from behind Sully's kitchen window for a few moments. But when the men had wanted to join the fun outside, Snow Bird had held them back.

"She won't be so relaxed when she is aware of our presence. Give her some time; then we'll call her in for dinner."

Whilst Sully was ordered to sit at the table, propping his injured leg up on the chair next to him, the Cheyenne couple put the food they had brought into bowls. The door between the two rooms was open, and so Sully was able to follow their conversation.

"You are worried about her," Cloud Dancing stated rather than asked.

"I am," acknowledged his wife, "She works too much and eats too little. She's so thin… She still lives in her apartment as if it's just a hotel. And it looks as if Wolf is the only living soul that can bring an easy smile to her face."

Taken aback, Cloud Dancing reminded, "She laughs with us, too. And I dare say she isn't pretending when she does it."

"Oh," Snow Bird stilled her hands, looking up at her husband. "That's not what I meant. I think… I think she feels that this dog simply loves her for who she is. I just heard the beginning of her conversation with her mother… Her expression alone told me everything about their relationship. She looked so tired, almost resigned, as if she knew that she wouldn't be making things right, no matter how hard she tried."

"I understand," Cloud Dancing nodded sadly.

Neither of them had noticed that their friend was standing against the doorframe and were thus startled when they suddenly heard his voice.

"I want her to feel at home here," Sully said quietly, "I don't want her to feel like it's just a hotel. And I have an idea. Snow Bird, would ya mind setting the table alone? I need Cloud Dancing's help before we start eatin'."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

If Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing hadn't openly supported Sully, Michaela would have refused his offer. But it had been too late for that anyway. When Michaela and Wolf had entered Sully's room that day, no one had been there. She'd heard strange noises from the kitchen though and went straight there.

Stunned by the sight that greeted her, she hadn't been able to say anything, yet Sully had spotted her.

"Ya ever lived in a shared apartment?" he'd asked.

"Yes, with my friend Miriam," she'd replied baffled, still not putting two and two together.

Sully, standing on one leg, supporting himself on his crutches, watched Cloud Dancing take down the last board of a shelf that had been built into a doorframe.

"What d'ya think about livin' in a shared house? Where the kitchen could be a room for meetin' others whenever ya feel like it? And ya don't have to clean your coffee cup in the bathroom and can cook somethin' healthy?"

"I can't cook," had been her automatic reply when she'd suddenly realized what all the commotion meant. She had seen the door downstairs on her side of the apartment but had never connected it with the shelf in Sully's kitchen.

"Sully," she tried to stop him, "We agreed that the kitchen is yours. I can't…"

Sully shrugged it off, "I changed my mind."

"Sully…" Michaela attempted again yet this time Snow Bird chimed in.

"Dr. Mike, don't you think it would be nice to sit at a kitchen table and drink your cup of coffee with a friend?" she asked. "Or eat your supper from a plate instead from the plastic or foil package?"

Recognizing the disapproval of her eating habits, Michaela blushed in embarrassment, at a loss for words.

Sully had taken this as an agreement on her part and now, two weeks later, Michaela had to admit that her friends had been right. Not only had she begun taking more time to eat but she acknowledged that their arrangement did Sully some good, too.

Although his foot was still far from being healed, the swelling was almost gone so he could move around better. As it turned out, he loved to cook. Realizing that it made him feel better when he could return the favors she did him, she had eventually accepted his offer to eat together when her shifts allowed it. However, there was still something that concerned her: Sully had only one private room left. She was determined to balance the situation again.

They had just finished supper, but Michaela didn't immediately start clearing the table as usual. Of course Sully didn't complain. He could tell that there was something on her mind yet he stayed silent, afraid of startling her away from talking if he prompted her. However, the question she posed was the last one he'd expected.

The familiar red was already coloring her cheeks when she asked, "Would you like to join me in watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel?"

Michaela had no idea what kind of show he might like; a report seemed to be the best choice so he wouldn't decline the invitation. She wanted to return his kindness, show him that he was as welcome in her downstairs room as she was in his kitchen.

Yet to Sully it didn't matter which TV program she suggested; he would have agreed if she had invited him to watch Sesame Street. Playing down his excitement, he simply said, "Sure."

Michaela suppressed a sigh of relief as she rose from her chair, glad that this had gone so easily.

"I'll need only a few minutes to finish up here. If you want, you could go turn on the TV."

Sully didn't have to be asked twice. He wasn't crazy about TV and hadn't actually missed it since he lived alone yet that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy watching a show now and then. And he took Michaela's offer for what it was: as sign of growing friendship, an attempt to spend more time together. He liked this development; there was nothing wrong with gaining a friend.

The first thing he noticed as he entered the room was the chill in the air. Next he spotted a burgundy woollen blanket on the large beige leather sofa, one of the few items of furniture that Michaela had bought. The back of the couch stood against one of the shelves that were used as a partition, whilst one arm leaned on the wooden wall. The large flat TV, standing on a low table, was placed across from it; this way Michaela had created an intimate room inside of the big one. This was the only area, apart from the king-sized desk in front of the window, she seemed to use downstairs. For a moment, Sully allowed himself to remember the purpose this room had been created for: it was supposed to be the one filled with life, where the family would gather...

He was pulled out of his reminiscence when a casement of the window next to the front door was opened from outside. Before he could get startled, Wolf jumped down on the floor. For a moment, the dog stared at his master as if he'd never seen him before, his presence in this room feeling so alien to the animal. Yet Wolf quickly settled to the new fact and strolled towards the sofa. Jumping onto the empty part of the couch, he looked expectantly at Sully as if asking whether he would join him.

Sully chuckled in spite of himself. He couldn't believe that his dog behaved as if he'd lived here all his life. But at least Sully knew now why it was so cold. He had to find another way for Wolf to enter the room.

Their first joint TV evening was a short one, at least for Michaela. For some reason she was more relaxed than she'd been in a long time. She fell asleep not long after she'd insisted on sharing her blanket with Sully and made herself comfortable in her corner of the sofa. Sully, leaning on the arm on the other side, debated with himself whether to wake her or not. She looked so peaceful, one hand tucked under her cheek, just like the other day. After she had sunk into an almost lying position, her other hand found its way to Wolf's back, burying itself in the thick fur whilst the dog's head rested on her blanket-covered lap. His behind was directed at his master, and Sully had to grin about that. He should feel like an outsider, he thought, but he didn't. It was rather the contrary; her allowing him to see her so privately indicated that she'd included him into her life. He savored this knowledge, more determined than ever to be a good friend to her.

He sat next to her, watching her sleep rather than what was going on on the TV for two hours before he gently woke her, suggesting that she should go to bed.

………………………………………………………….

When Michaela returned from a double shift at the hospital a day and a half later, something looked different about her entrance. She only realized what it was when Wolf suddenly appeared from the inside as if he could walk through wood: Sully had installed a dog door. Obviously Wolf was having fun using it for he vanished through it again, only to show up a second later.

"I hope ya don't mind that we were in your room today, but Wolf wanted to show ya that he doesn't need the window anymore."

Michaela hadn't seen Sully leaning behind the post on the porch and jumped at his voice.

"Sully," she breathed, palm on her chest, "You startled me."

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "Didn't mean to." After a short hesitation he added, "Uhm, could I talk to you? I'd like to…"

"Of course," Michaela assured as she climbed up the steps, knowing exactly what he had on his mind. "Come on in with me. I'll join you in a minute."

Without waiting for his response, certain he would follow her, she rushed inside and up the stairs. After changing and a short visit to her bathroom, she was back.

Sully had had enough time to prepare himself for the right way to approach the issue and thought it best to confront her politely but determinedly, showing that his mind was set. "I think I can go back to work," he said matter-of-factly as soon as she turned around the corner.

"You do?" Michaela raised an eyebrow, "Are you ready to hear your doctor's opinion?"

Sully let out a long breath, but he wasn't willing to give up yet. "The swelling is down," he informed her, sounding stubborn now.

"Well," Michaela replied undeterred yet with an amused sparkle in her eyes, "Let's see about that."

Still speaking, she gestured for him to sit down on the sofa whilst she carried over a chair so he could lay his foot onto it. As she unwrapped the bandage, she suppressed a smile, realizing that once again he had checked for himself whether his ankle was improving. She, however, was positive that it still hurt when he tried to stand on it.

Carefully but with a practiced touch, she probed for any lingering swellings around the ankle but found none. Satisfied, she slowly moved the foot up and down, from side to side. Without looking at Sully's face she knew that he was grimacing, but she didn't comment on that. Eventually, she gave her diagnosis.

"The swelling is down, alright, but that doesn't mean that the ankle is healed. I brought you an elastic bandage which is easier to handle. You can take it off at night but have to wear it all day."

Still speaking, she fetched her medical bag she had left on her desk and pulled out a blue item which looked like a thick, long sock without toes and the heel part.

"Here," she held it out to him, and while he tentatively pulled it over his foot, Michaela continued, "Actually, physical therapy would be the next step."

As Sully abruptly halted in his movements, she looked at his face, wondering what was stopping him. Yet seeing his embarrassed expression, she silently scolded herself. She knew how he had lived until now and should have realized that he didn't have insurance. At the hospital, no one had dared to ask him since she had treated him without the formalities that normally preceded any patient's contact with a doctor.

Attempting to cover the situation, Michaela went on, "I will show you some exercises that will strengthen the muscles and ligaments plus how to massage your foot. Would that be alright with you?"

Sully knew exactly what she was doing. Although once again his pride protested, he knew he had no choice unless he didn't care whether his ankle healed properly. For some moments, their gazes locked. Michaela failed in her attempt to maintain her doctor attitude, and both were aware of it. Actually it was the caring woman before him who made Sully swallow his pride. He simply wasn't able to disappoint her, not after all she had done for him.

"Sure," he at last agreed, "But first we should have dinner."

Although dog-tired, Michaela nodded, "I'm famished," she admitted.

………………………………………………………………………………

In the morning, Sully tried to copy the way Michaela had massaged his foot. He still marveled at her ability to relax the painfully strained muscles with a mere movements of her rather delicate looking fingers. It seemed to be so easy yet trying it himself, he didn't gain the desired effect. Still debating with himself whether it was appropriate to ask her to show him again or whether that could be construed as something else, he suddenly noticed how late it was.

Knowing these were Michaela's only two free days, he assumed she was simply sleeping in, yet something wasn't right. As little as he knew about her, this much he was sure of: she never missed an appointment even if it was only for breakfast.

Yet he still hesitated, sure that Wolf would have alerted him if something was wrong. His companion hadn't hesitated to make certain that Michaela came straight to him after his fall from the ladder. Yet the uneasy feeling in his gut wouldn't dissipate, and thus he ventured from the kitchen to her room downstairs. Standing in its center he carefully listened until the quiet was suddenly disturbed by the clicking of the dog door. Wolf suddenly stood before him, whining softly.

Sully didn't think twice and hurried up the stairs, repeatedly calling, "Dr. Mike? Dr. Mike!"

For some reason he still kept his tone low though, and when he saw her lying on her side in her bed, he was glad he hadn't startled her from her sleep. She barely stirred, never acknowledging his presence, and Sully silently backed out of the room.

Wolf, however, strolled directly to her but didn't jump onto the cover as usual. He stopped at the head end instead, carefully laying his face onto the pillow right before hers.

"Oh Wolf," Michaela breathed, barely opening her eyes. She weakly pulled her arm out from beneath the quilt so as to pat the dog's neck. "You shouldn't be here."

Yet Wolf, understanding the meaning of her tone, refused to leave her side, nuzzling her face.

Only when he saw her strained smile, Sully stepped closer, too. He had watched from the threshold till now, not knowing whether to call Wolf back because he feared rousing her fully from sleep. At last standing close enough, he saw that Michaela's brow and upper lip were covered with tiny pearls of sweat. Dropping all caution, he went down on his knees to be on eye level with her.

"You're sick!" he exclaimed, sounding reproachful. "Why didn't ya tell me? Do ya want me to call a doc?"

Finally opening her eyes, Michaela's gaze fell directly on Sully's anxious face, only inches away from hers.

"I am a doctor," she felt obliged to remind him, "I know what's wrong."

"So what is it? Tell me what to do!" Sully demanded yet didn't get the desired information.

"It's nothing," Michaela insisted, already incredibly tired from having to talk so much, her next order merely a whisper, "You must look after yourself."

Sully stared at her in disbelief. He could tell that it was taking every ounce of her energy to get the words out distinctly but she still managed to be stubborn.

Well, he was determined himself.

"If ya don't tell me," he made clear that he wouldn't give in, "I'll call either the hospital or nine-one-one."

"No!" was her immediate reaction and she actually became more alert, "It's just a virus."

Seeing that he hadn't budged but was still staring at her, she tried to make light of the situation.

"Did you never watch Seinfeld? It's that twenty-four hour virus. It will pass. I don't need help, really."

Sully, however, didn't buy it. He recognized something else: Michaela was a woman who desperately tried to appear strong and under control at any cost, no matter what the situation was. A wave of sympathy softened his voice as he asked, "Why don't ya quit tryin' so hard?"

Michaela's first reaction was to protest but she recognized in the depth of Sully's eyes that he saw right through her. She was too exhausted to fight further and thus she simply conceded, "Old habit."

A smile flew over his face, hearing her confession. Gently, he advised, "Give it up."

Michaela relaxed against the pillow, closing her eyes again as she asked, "Would you make me a tea, please? And get my medical bag? I should take something."

She had barely finished voicing her request when she dropped back off to sleep again.

Sully grinned at Wolf who looked at him expectantly and told him, "Now it's our turn; we'll take care of her."

Straightening to his feet again, Sully looked down at her small frame. She had turned on her back, her face relaxed in slumber. And then he just couldn't help it: although he knew that there was no one else in the house, he glanced at the door before he bent down again, placing his lips against her feverish brow. Lingering there for a moment he vowed to be there for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Her body's soaring heat burned down the walls she had erected around her most private thoughts. The ones she even forbade herself to hear, let alone consider. Yet now, in her feverish dream, Michaela was back in Boston. Although she was in his room, standing at the window, David didn't appear to take any notice of her. He sat hunched over his desk, scribbling on a white sheet with his black pen. Suddenly, he straightened his back, crumpling the letter up. For a moment he stared at the small paper ball before he tossed it into the waste basket next to his chair, only to start writing again.

Michaela watched him intently. She had known that it had taken him a few attempts before his letter to her was perfect. She'd recognized it the moment she had first cast her eye over it. Every single word had been chosen and placed very carefully, each with a certain purpose. She simply couldn't figure out what it really was that he wanted from her, apart from her coming back to him. She was sure that there was something else. That was why she didn't trust his words, no matter how much he had brooded over them.

"Love is something different to what we had, David," she whispered, tentatively approaching him.

Although he looked up at her, his gaze didn't meet her eyes.

"I know that now," she continued, "ever since I've met Sully."

There was no reaction from David, and actually, she hadn't expected one. Unless they talked about medical matters, his expression rarely showed any emotion.

Sighing, Michaela went back to the window. Once there, she didn't turn around but looked out at the lush meadow that gently sloped up to a tree line. This was a place where you would want to spend the rest of your life. Everything radiated peace and the promise of safety. A loving man had chosen this spot for the woman he adored.

Michaela's voice was low as she carried on speaking.

"Sully built an entire house for Abigail; can you imagine that? And she left her parents, a family she loved, so she could stay with him. Because she loved him more."

A long silence followed as pictures of her and David passed before her eyes: them sitting next to each other in the lecture hall, walking along the Charles, having dinner in an expensive restaurant… They had shared some of their time but not their lives.

Eventually she added, "We've never done something like that for each other, David. There was no love only friendship, if that."

Out of the blue, the window flew open, and a cold breeze hit her face. As she tried to step out of the draft, her body went rigid, and she fell. But for some reason there was no floor to stop her, and so she fell faster and faster. Only when she felt two strong hands on her upper arms did the move change into a glide. And she heard a man's voice. Furrowing her brow she tried to recognize it for this wasn't David talking to her. It sounded familiar and soothing, and she so wished he would continue talking. Yet then the grip on her arms loosened. Instantly, she started to panic. She didn't want to fall again and implored, forgetting all her inhibitions, "Please, hold me!"

When she felt a body moving under hers, becoming the ground that shielded her from the abyss beneath, Michaela dared to relax. Hearing the voice again she knew she was safe, at least for now.

Sully was still talking quietly to Cloud Dancing when Michaela shifted until her head lay on his chest. One arm reached around his waist as if she was clinging to a board that was floating on the sea. For a moment, he held his breath, wondering whether she would talk again. As she stayed silent, he quickly finished the conversation with his friend.

"Please, hurry," was all he said, not wanting to wake Michaela.

His position, however, wasn't exactly comfortable, and thus he tried to change it, sliding higher on the bed. Yet instantly her sleep grew restless again. Thus he stilled any movements, hoping it wouldn't take Cloud Dancing too long to arrive.

He had barely finished this thought when the cell phone rang again. Assuming it was the Cheyenne who had forgotten to ask something, Sully reached for it.

"Yep?" He kept his voice low.

"One moment. Hold the line, please," a female voice on the other end said.

Before Sully was able to ask who was calling, the connection broke for a minute until a male voice could be heard.

"Dr. Quinn," the man said, "I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off but we need you here. The residents have been called to a red alert practice, and we…"

"She ain't coming."

Sully abruptly fended off the torrent of words. He couldn't believe that they didn't have scruples about calling her in again. Even if she were fine she would need a break between shifts.

His conversation partner was obviously stunned. Yet his speechlessness lasted for only a heartbeat before he asked, "Is this Dr. Michaela Quinn's number?"

"Yeah."

Sully didn't see the need for any further explanations.

Yet the man on the other end, apparently not used to people ignoring his orders, wasn't discouraged in the least. "This is Dr. Stone," his voice was demanding, "Dr. Quinn, please."

"She's sleepin'," was all that Sully was willing to give away, remembering the urgency in her tone as she pleaded with him not to call the hospital.

"Then wake her up," Dr. Stone didn't hold back his irritation any longer.

"Nope."

Sully wasn't only being short because he didn't like the doctor's attitude. Michaela started murmuring again and he would have done anything to make her feel comfortable.

"She needs to rest," he simply finished, putting the phone down. He knew Michaela wasn't on call, she had told him so at dinner last night. If necessary, he could apologize later to prevent her from getting into trouble.

Suspiciously he eyed the tiny red item, certain it would ring again any second. It stayed silent though, and lacking a distraction, Sully became fully aware that he was lying on Michaela's bed, holding her in his arms. What made things worse was that she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her upper body was half draped over his chest, and the thin fabric did nothing to protect him from the soft pressure of her breasts against his ribcage nor the warmth that radiated from her skin. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, so as to concentrate on suppressing the feelings her body, so close to his, awoke inside of him.

As if Wolf, who was sitting before the bed, knew about his master's problem, he rose to his feet. Sully could tell that he was about to jump up in order to join him and Michaela, yet he gave the dog a stern look and a shake of his head. There was barely room for two people on the bed, let alone a dog in addition.

"No!" he commanded as quietly as possible.

It was as if Wolf snorted in exasperation, but he obeyed and lay down in front of the bed, blinking sulkily up at his master.

Sully was thankful for his companion's action though: the diversion had cooled him down. He even dared to look at Michaela, in order to find out if it was safe to leave her lying alone again.

Although some wisps clung to her sweaty temples, he noticed that her hair still looked gorgeous, and he felt tempted to stroke it. Feeling in control again, he cautiously lifted his hand from her back and gently ran it along the long tresses. Michaela's response was to snuggle even closer against him, and Sully knew he had to stop, for both their sakes. This was all wrong. He felt as if he was taking advantage of her plus he was positive that Michaela's embarrassment would know no bounds if she ever learned about the way they had lain.

As he carefully started maneuvering his body away from beneath hers, Wolf suddenly sat up, growling softly. Halting in his movements, Sully wondered about this strange reaction yet hearing the entrance opening downstairs, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go, get them up here," he quietly ordered for Wolf, knowing that his friends had arrived.

…………………………………………………

Half an hour later, Snowbird was in Sully's kitchen, angrily stirring a pot of chicken soup. Of course Cloud Dancing was right when he had said that it wasn't their place to tell Dr. Mike and Sully how to live their lives. But enough was enough.

When she and her husband had entered the doctor's bedroom, the sight they had met told everyone who wasn't blind that here was a couple that simply belonged together. No woman clung, even unconsciously, to a man the way Dr. Mike did to Sully if she didn't feel a deep connection to him. He, on the other hand, had an air around him that showed his determination to protect her from anything that could hurt her. But they both still acted as if they were merely good acquaintances that shared a house.

Snow Bird loved them both, but right now she felt the urge to have a very strong word with them, especially since she was positive that Sully was the only person who could stop the doctor from ruining her health further by working too much.

Her husband, sitting with Sully at his table, was just explaining what was wrong with Dr. Mike.

"She calls it her virus," he said in his deep, rich voice, "but it is the reaction of her body when it is allowed to relax for more than a tiny break."

As his white brother responded to this with an doubtful frown, Cloud Dancing cast a look through the open doorway at his wife, knowing she was listening. Not needing words to communicate, Snow Bird gave her approval with a simple nod.

Directing his gaze back to Sully, the Cheyenne continued.

"Ten years ago, when Snowbird began to work at the social welfare office, it was very hard for her. She was not only physically drained but emotionally as well. However, during the week the adrenaline and her strong will kept her body going. Yet as soon as she woke up on Saturdays, everything changed. She felt dizzy and weak, her appetite was gone and her head throbbed. Snow Bird used to call it her weekend syndrome. It vanished after we found a way to give her back her balance. The first step was to cut the overtime hours."

"I understand." Sully replied after a moment, and he really did.

Cloud Dancing's explanation sounded reasonable, and he was already considering how to make use of this information. Michaela would never listen if someone just told her to stop working so hard. He had to find a way of getting her away from the hospital after her usual shifts. It should be something that made her think she was working but gave her some time out instead.

Sully began to feel more at ease with his mind having a task now. He finally relaxed on his seat, knowing in addition that Michaela was as fine as she could be under the circumstances. After giving her an antipyretic that Cloud Dancing had found in her medical bag, they had left Wolf with her, knowing the dog would alert them if something went wrong.

One of the many great things about his Indian friends was that they could sit silently together without anyone becoming uncomfortable. As his thoughts started to wander, Sully relived the time in Michaela's bedroom. He had been able to discern almost everything she had spoken, and although it disturbed him for some reason to hear her talking about Abigail and him, there was something else that unnerved him even more.

"Who is David?" he eventually posed the question that had been on his mind since he'd heard Michaela muttering the name.

"You should ask her that yourself, my friend," Cloud Dancing instantly retorted.

Yet Snow Bird, taking a look at the soup again, rolled her eyes at that. Sometimes her husband exaggerated his wanting to stay out of other people's business.

"Her ex fiancé," she gave Sully the desired information, joining the men at the table, "She left him before she came here to climb Pike's Peak in the early summer."

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Cloud Dancing protested, yet his wife wasn't going to stop.

"But I do," her smile unarmed her husband, "After all, it's only fair that Sully learns the basics. Dr. Mike knows the ones about him; Mrs. Bray didn't make a secret of Sully's past with her daughter."

"She left him?" Sully asked as if he hadn't heard the exchange between his friends. Suddenly, he saw Michaela in a completely different light, realizing that she had already been wounded when he had first met her. And he had added to that with his rejection…

To Sully's astonishment, it was Cloud Dancing who replied, "Yes, she did."

Since his friend fell silent again, Sully said the unspoken words himself, "But if I wanna know more, I should just ask her."

Smiling, the Cheyenne nodded. "Talking about yourself could be a good start," he hinted.

This time, Snowbird didn't object.

…………………………………………………………………

When Michaela woke up, light began flooding her room. She couldn't judge though whether it was dusk or dawn and thus she lifted her arm before her eyes to look at her wrist watch. It was afternoon. The simple move, however, had been difficult, and feeling her nightwear clinging to her skin she realized that she had had a fever attack again.

For some reason, the walls around her seemed suddenly to close in around her, and she felt the urge to flee. Realizing a panic attack was approaching, she turned onto her back, willing her body to relax. She wouldn't allow herself to get in this state of feeling helpless, but concentrate on an exercise instead. Methodically, she flexed the muscles of her body, beginning at her feet, ending with her hands, and released them again.

It didn't take long and she felt calmer yet she still wanted to leave the small room. She knew she needed a shower, fresh air and a good night's sleep; in the morning she would be as good as new. She had barely finished that thought when she heard the clicking of Wolf's paws approaching, and there he was right next to her bed, looking at her expectantly.

"I hope I didn't scare you," she told him, stroking his head.

"Ya did," Sully replied matter-of-factly after a brief knock at the door. Yet dismissing that, he continued, "Are ya ready for some chicken soup?"

Michaela didn't know why, but her heart started to race again, seeing Sully standing in her doorframe, hearing his voice. A faint memory about something she couldn't quite grasp tried to surface but didn't succeed.

Smiling at him shyly, she reached for her cover, pulling it up to her chin. "I'd like that," she responded. "I'll join you downstairs in a bit. First I have to take a shower."

"Ya sure you're fit enough to get up?" Sully asked gently, his expression displaying his concern about her condition.

Usually, Michaela would have responded to someone thinking she too weak to accomplish any task with an annoyed retort. Yet not this time. Something in his eyes told her she couldn't fool him, yet his gaze was tender and not triumphant at having seen her at her worst. And she was certain that he had seen her. She could read it in his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Concerned, Sully looked up at the sky. The clouds in the distance, heavy and almost black, were moving too fast for his liking. A storm had been forecast for tonight, and judging by what he saw he knew it would be a bad one. Nervously, he scanned the road that was leading to the homestead for Michaela's Toyota, but the street was deserted. Everyone who could had already taken shelter from the weather inside.

Yesterday, he had only hinted that Michaela stay at home longer than her usual break, but she had strictly refused the idea. Much to his chagrin, he hadn't been able to argue with her because she had actually looked well after her second day off. She had slept in, taken a long walk with Wolf and then, sitting on the porch, studied her medical books. At dinner, she had looked as normal as if the fever attack had never happened.

However, he knew she had to take it easier and it didn't even occur to him that this wasn't his business. If someone would have told him that he had already lost his heart again, he would have said that was ridiculous. The doctor was a friend and friends took care of each other. That was all.

As the wind started blowing in gusts, Sully left his position on the porch. Wolf followed him as he limped to the barn, making sure the door was secure. Then he pivoted, looking at his house. Downstairs, all the shutters were closed yet he still had to do the same in Michaela's private rooms. There was no time left to wait for her and thus he decided to just do it himself.

As for Michaela, she was struggling with her emotions on her way home. She had had to stay overtime because she didn't want to leave the patient in the emergency room that had been brought in with a cardiac arrest. Sixty minutes had different meanings in such cases: for the patient they were a matter of life or death but for her only of getting home later. There would never be a question for Michaela which was more important, even if another doctor had been ready to take over. She had started working on the case, so she would finish it. Thus this wasn't the reason for her anger.

In truth it was Dr. Stone, who had held her up when she hurried along the hallway, asking her to join him in his office.

"I just wanted to know," he had started, not even offering her a seat, "if I will have to deal with that man again next time I call you for an additional shift."

This had hit her so unexpected that for a second, she wasn't able to reply. Yet as soon as she could think straight again, she squared her shoulders and raised her chin. "My private life is none of your business," she had retorted icily.

"It is, when it interferes with your job here at the hospital," he had shot back, looking at her like a hungry tiger that was only waiting for a weak spot in his prey's defense.

Yet Michaela had had her share of fights with jealous colleagues before and wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Was I on call when you wanted me to come in?" she brought the problem to the point.

"No, but every doctor should…" Dr. Stone continued, unimpressed by her resistance.

Michaela, however, knew she didn't have to answer to him and simply cut him off.

"If you want to complain about my lack of willingness to work overtime, I suggest you go to Dr. Alvarez. As far as I know, _he_ is my boss. Good day, Dr. Stone."

Both of them knew that such a complaint had no chance of being heard out. On the contrary, Dr. Alvarez had already told her that although he really liked her, he didn't want to see her at the hospital so often.

As cool as she had appeared in her colleague's office, as angry she allowed herself to be on her way home. Who did Dr. Stone think he was? And what had Sully told him; even more important, when? And why hadn't he informed her?

With these questions still on her mind, she turned into the yard. Only now did she realize that it was almost dark although it was still too early for that. Gazing through the windshield up at the sky she noticed for the first time the dark-gray clouds chasing each other. Engrossed in her annoyance, she hadn't paid attention to the storm either. The wind was blowing at her car from the right, and she had the frightening feeling that it would be able to lift her into the air. Since the garage wasn't done yet, she thought it a better idea to park the Toyota between the barn and the house tonight. This way it would be shielded by the walls of both buildings.

As Michaela finally entered the big room downstairs, she instantly noticed that something was different. It wasn't the closed shutters though. Then she knew: for the first time, Wolf hadn't greeted her although she was positive that he was here. She had seen light in the kitchen which meant Sully was at home.

Standing in the middle of her room, she looked around, suddenly feeling abandoned. She wasn't the anxious type, but the wind howling around the house made her feel uneasy. Yet soon something else distracted her: there was a fire burning in the fireplace.

"Ya never know, the power might go down, and then we'd have no heatin'."

Hearing Sully speaking so unexpectedly, Michaela almost jumped. Turning towards his voice she spotted him at the door to his kitchen. Pressing her hand against her chest, she accused, "You startled me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Sully apologized, keeping his eyes on her face. "Everything alright?" he added, wondering whether she had gotten into trouble at work because of the phone call he had answered for her.

Wolf, who hadn't left his master's side yet, sensed the sudden tension in the room. Softly whining, he nervously wagged his tail, prompting Michaela to step towards him. Crouching down in front of the dog, Michaela stroked his head, asking softly without looking up at Sully, "Is something wrong with him?"

"Nope. It's just his first real storm, and he decided to stay with the leader of his pack," Sully explained, unaware that this was the worst reply he could have chosen.

Slowly straightening, Michaela's eyes flashed with anger. "Is that how you see yourself? As the leader in this house? Is it that why you decided I shouldn't go to the hospital? For your information, I'm capable of deciding such things for myself. I don't need another man to make my decisions!"

To his own surprise, Sully's temper didn't rise in response. It was as if he had only heard the last sentence, finally getting some information about her former relationship. As she stood before him, her frame small but radiating determination to defend her private space, he quickly considered how to reply. In the end he chose to dismiss her remark about him being the leader and reasoned, "Do ya really think ya would have been able to go to work?"

"Of course not," Michaela retorted indignantly, "But it would have been my place to tell Dr. Stone."

"Sure," Sully agreed, eying her carefully, "Next time I'll wake ya." Actually, he had wanted to add a sarcastic remark but he recognized that he had already disarmed her.

Suddenly feeling incredibly foolish, Michaela blushed. She wasn't angry at Sully but her colleague.

"I'm sorry." Now it was her turn to apologize, "I have no idea what's gotten into me. Of course you did the right thing. You just should have told me about the call so I could have been prepared for Dr. Stone's attack."

Sully acknowledged that she had a point. Not wanting to make the problem bigger than it was, he nodded.

"You're right. The next time I'll tell ya." Without a transition he went on, "What d'ya think about sitting the storm out in front of the fire? We could tell each other stories…"

He could read it in her eyes that she was about to decline his suggestion, and so he added, "Actually, I wanted to ask ya a favor."

His eyes twinkled with satisfaction when he recognized in her expression that she was changing her mind.

"Alright," Michaela said. She was relieved that she would finally be able to do something for Sully in return. "I'll just go put on something more comfortable."

As she descended the steps to join Sully downstairs some minutes later, she paused to take in the sight. Sully had spread out a quilt she'd never seen before in front of the fireplace. He was already sitting there, cross-legged, staring into the flames. The fire was burning even brighter now, making a crackling noise. It was a peaceful picture, and for a moment Michaela had another one before her eyes: Father and her sitting at a campfire they had built on the beach, watching waves rolling steadily onto the sand. How she wished she could go back there. Of course she knew she couldn't, and a painful contraction of her heart forced her to take in a deep breath before focusing on the present again.

Wolf, lying next to Sully, was still restless, and remembering Sully's words, Michaela wondered what place she held for the animal among his 'pack'. In a way she considered it funny to be thought of as a member of a dog family. Well, it might be the only one she would ever have.

Dismissing this thought, she put a smile on her face as she continued her way down the stairs.

"I brought a pillow for ya," Sully told her without turning around, "in case ya wanna sit on somethin' a bit softer."

Seeing the thick cushion now that she stood at the edge of the blanket, she acknowledged that it looked comfortable. On the other hand it would feel strange to sit kind of higher than Sully and so she decided against it.

"Thank you," she said as she lowered herself to the ground, "the quilt will do."

The moment she sat the flames suddenly grew higher, sending out sparks.

"Storm's getting' stronger," Sully commented and Michaela's trained brain immediately knew the scientific explanation: the greater the speed of the wind, the greater the subpressure that was created over the chimney, kind of sucking in the flames. This thought didn't help to make her feel comfortable though, and unconsciously she slid closer to Sully.

He had sensed rather than seen her small movement and for a second he considered just laying his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. In order to distract himself from this thought, he cleared his throat and asked, "Ya ever storms like this in Boston?"

"We had bad storms," Michaela nodded, "but sitting in a house build of bricks they didn't feel so dangerous." Realizing how this might have sounded, she hastily added, "That doesn't mean I'm frightened."

Sully looked down at Wolf, stroking his back to hide his smile.

"'Course not," he assured, "I needed some time to get used to all the sounds, too."

Trying to change the subject, Michaela queried, "What's this favor you wanted to ask me?"

Sully glanced at her before he bent forward, picking up some pieces of wood, putting them into the fire. "I called The Garden today, telling them I'll be back next week."  
Predicting her objection, he quickly added, "I asked if they minded my using the dog car when I lead the groups. They don't, even think it'll be fun for the kids. And suddenly I had this idea…"

His voice trailed off as he felt her expectant eyes on him. Shifting so he could look at her, he carefully developed his plan, watching her every reaction.

"I thought they'd have fun wrapping bandages around their arms or ankles. Kind of giving them a first aid course in case they fall when they are on a hike. But somebody who knows about such things would have to show them and I hoped that I could persuade you to help."

Cocking her head to one side, Michaela regarded him without giving her thoughts away. Did he want to get back to work so badly because he wanted to see the teacher again? Of course she remembered him telling her that he wasn't ready for a relationship, but this had been a while ago… Realizing what she was thinking about, she caught herself; this didn't concern her. But when the time looked right, she would ask him to give her a warning if he was going to have a guest overnight so that she wouldn't disturb him.

Concentrating on his request again, she contemplated whether she could arrange to go to the Garden of Gods with him. Actually, the idea sounded like the answer to her thoughts earlier that day. If she cut some overtime work, she would have more free time to fill. A task like the suggested sounded like a good solution to her.

"Alright, I'll do it," she at last answered, smiling at seeing the joy on his face.

Scratching behind his ear, Sully looked somewhat sheepishly, "I think I should tell ya that they can't pay ya… it's kind of a volunteer job."

Michaela shrugged, warming more to the idea.

"I don't mind. Actually, I think it will do me enough good by simply giving me the opportunity for long walks…"

At this point their comfortable conversation was disturbed by a new noise from outside. It sounded as if someone was throwing grit against the shutters. Startled, Michaela tensed and Sully instinctively did what he had intended to do earlier: untangling his legs, he closed the distance between them, laying his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey," he soothed, "that's just sleet blowin' against the house."

With her heart still fluttering inside of her chest, Michaela nodded bravely. "It was just so unexpected."

She attempted to sound calm, yet her tremulous voice betrayed her.

"There's nothin' wrong with bein' frightened now and then," Sully reassured her, "Look, Wolf has no trouble admitting it."

The dog, with his belly still pressed against the floor, had crawled between them from behind their backs, whining softly again. Not loosening his grip on Michaela, Sully patted Wolf's head with his free hand. "It's alright, boy," he soothed, and their furry friend actually calmed down.

So did Michaela, and feeling secure again she wanted to slide away. Sully, however, refused to let her go. As she turned her head, looking at him questioningly, he smiled at her in a way that sent her heart into another gallop.

"And there is nothing wrong with bein' held by a friend during a stormy night," he said still keeping their gazes locked. Seeing that she was wavering, he disarmed her of any counterargument by saying, "And that's what I am: your friend."

There was that shy smile in response again, and Sully felt his emotions getting the better of him. In order to hide it, he simply pulled her against his side, not giving her the opportunity to read his face.

As far as Michaela was concerned, she was glad to avoid his gaze, too. Her cheeks were burning, and she really wished she could get rid of her habit to blush so quickly.

They had found a comfortable position with Wolf between them and her leaning against the side of his upper body. The noises from outside slowly retreated from Michaela's consciousness until at last they didn't matter anymore. Sully had said he was her friend, and she felt relieved to know that. But shouldn't she be happy? What more could she expect to get from him? Her gaze fell onto his hand that rested on his thigh, his wedding ring sparkling softly in the warm light of the fire. A man that had loved so deeply would make the best friend one could hope for. Settling for this, she allowed her head to sink slowly onto his shoulder.

Sully was happy that he had made her agree to his plan. He didn't dare to believe yet that she had accepted him as her friend yet her resting against him with her head lying in the crook of his neck gave him hope. His next step would be to show her that there were even more people who cared for her and he decided to have a talk with his Cheyenne friends. He was positive they wouldn't mind a little change in their Thanksgiving plans. They would surprise Michaela, and he was already looking forward to seeing her reaction to that.

For now though, he was content to just hold her again. Yet he couldn't help but move slightly and press his lips to the top of her head. And as she had done in her feverish sleep she snuggled closer in response, already lost in her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After that stormy night, something had changed for Michaela. A new sense of safety and calmness engulfed her, making her look forward to getting back to that charming wooden structure at the end of Stout Drive after her shifts. She had a friend now whom she could see almost every day and the feeling of loneliness was slowly dissipating.

It became a habit that right after greeting Wolf in the yard she would enter the kitchen to say hello to Sully. She was even able to admit to herself that she was disappointed when the dog didn't meet her as she left her car; it meant the house was empty.

As far as Sully was concerned, he was determined not to startle Michaela back into her shell. She hadn't reduced her overtime hours yet but had promised to do so when he needed her. His foot was almost completely healed so he was finally able to get back to his guiding job. He had a schedule of Michaela's regular shifts for the first half of November and as soon as an opportunity came up, he made an appointment with her. He knew there wouldn't be many more so late in the year.

It was a sunny day in the middle of November when they worked together for the first time. Sully had fared very well with having the dog car around. Not only could he rest his foot now and then by driving rather than walking, but the kids loved to take turns in the wagon too. The one who had the most fun though was Wolf.

Today, however, things didn't go as smoothly as usual. Sully had to guide a bunch of fourteen and fifteen-year-olds. The girls didn't take their eyes off him, which he usually ignored but since Michaela, who looked stunning like always by just wearing jeans and a red pullover, was around it made him uncomfortable. Yet it was the boys who annoyed him even more. When he had introduced Michaela as Dr. Quinn, some had actually had the nerve to whistle in acknowledgment. Only their teacher's immediate disapproval had silenced them. Although Michaela didn't show any outward reaction, Sully feared that she might have second thoughts next time he asked her to accompany him.

To his relief the actual guide was uneventful though; the kids listened to his explanations and walked without complaining. As they at last took a break at the picnic area where Michaela was to talk to them about first aid, some of the kids plus the teacher went to the bathrooms. The rest of the group split into two. Usually Wolf captured the boys' interest, but this time it was different. The girls were eager to be close to Sully and used his dog as an opportunity to do so. The boys, on the other hand, surrounded Michaela as she unpacked the bandages she would need to demonstrate how to wrap a strained ankle.

Most of the boys were lanky but tall and Michaela didn't like them closing in on her. She wasn't frightened at all, but she didn't like it when anybody invaded her comfort zone.

"Ya don't have to tie me up if ya want me to lie down with you," one of the boys said near her ear, eliciting smirks from some of the others.

Michaela would have ignored that; but as he, encouraged by the grins of his class mates, stepped even closer she knew she needed to react. She glanced sideways at the teenager, making sure no one was standing behind him. It was a risk but she knew the surprise effect would help her and thus she replied calmly, "You're right, I don't need bandages to get you on the floor."

She was still speaking as she suddenly did a few things at the same time. Placing her right foot behind his left one next to hers and pushing it off from the ground, she lifted her arm, pressing her forearm against his larynx. Simultaneously, she gripped his right sleeve in order to soften his fall, and before anyone knew what had happened, the boy lay on his back.

For a split second there was absolute silence then the roar of laughter filled the air. Bending over the stunned boy on the ground, Michaela said, "I assume you've never heard of _nagewaza_ and especially _de ashi barei_."

The noise had alarmed Sully, and followed by the girls he had come over.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked her alarmed, although she looked absolutely fine.

Michaela straightened, giving him a broad smile, explaining, "This young man was just struggling with his hormones; only his pride is hurt."

Since the boy continued staring at her, she offered her hand to help him up yet this revived him. His astonishment turned into a mix of defiance and embarrassment as he scrambled to his feet by himself.

After this short intermezzo, no one dared to challenge Michaela again. Her course became a huge success because the boys regarded her with a new respect whilst the girls admired her. As it turned out, this particular boy used to terrorize the entire class and being bested by a woman who was a whole head shorter than him had ruined his reputation as somebody to be feared.

………………………………………………………………………..

They were in Sully's van on their way home when Sully suddenly chuckled, "I guess I'd better be careful around you now that I know about your special skill."

Michaela glanced at him, smiling sheepishly.

"My father insisted that I learn a sport. I chose to learn karate because it is always useful to know how to defend yourself if someone attacks you."

Sully held his breath; she was actually talking about her past! He was eager to learn more but feared she would stop if she thought he wanted to quiz her.

Yet Michaela didn't need any encouragement. Speaking her father's name aloud opened the door that kept her memories in check. She rarely allowed herself to travel back in time to those long gone days for it hurt to remember how it had felt to be happy. Her father's death barely two years ago had shattered her world. David had tried to fill the empty space by making plans for their future, wanting her to see that life could go on. Thus the idea of their joint practice had been born. Her mother had embraced this thought, thinking that this way, Michaela wouldn't have to work full time and could finally start a family.

"Father never told me what he expected me to do," she at last continued as if Sully had been able to hear her thoughts, "He always just suggested things, wanting me to make my own decisions."

Not sure how to respond, Sully simply nodded but gripped the steering wheel tighter when Michaela suddenly exclaimed, "Look Sully, kites!"

He followed her gaze up to the sky ahead of them, seeing at least five soaring under the fluffy, white clouds over a small park they were just passing.

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "Seems as if some kids are havin' fun."

Glancing at Michaela who had bent her neck so as to not lose sight of the kites as they continued driving, he dropped his caution and asked, "Did ya use to fly kites in autumn?"

Sighing, Michaela sank against the back of her seat.

"No," she replied, "Father thought it was silly. The closest I came to a kite was watching them sailing over the trees of the Common from my desk when I was little. I guess in this case, Father didn't give me a choice."

As Sully saw her wistful smile he suggested, "How 'bout I make one and we fly it together?"

Surprised, Michaela turned to him; was he laughing at her? It didn't look that way but she was still wary when she asked, "You would do that? Aren't we a bit too…"

"Old?" Sully completed her question as she hesitated. Then he chuckled, "No one's too old to have fun. But if ya don't wanna be seen, we could just stay in the yard. I bet Wolf would like it, too."

The kite Sully had made the next day was still waiting to be flown though when Thanksgiving arrived. It wasn't because any of them had second thoughts but a period of rainy weather had set in and didn't seem to want to end.

………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure it's not impolite if we don't bring anything?" asked Michaela, descending the stairs.

"Yeah," was all Sully replied.

He couldn't help but stare. She had her hair down as always and was just wearing black trousers and the blouse Snow Bird had made for her, but she looked staggeringly beautiful.

"I don't know," Michaela wasn't convinced at all, "Shouldn't we at least… Sully, is something wrong?"

Only now that she stood next to him did she notice his gaze. Growing insecure, she quickly made sure that there wasn't a dirty spot or something like that anywhere on her clothes. As she looked up at him again, he held her eyes.

"Ya look beautiful," he simply said, instantly eliciting a blush from her.

Michaela couldn't remember when someone had last complimented her. "Thank you," her face lit up.

As she quickly took in his appearance, she stated, "And you look very handsome, Mr. Sully."

He had put on black jeans together with a black shirt. A dark-red tie did not only soften his appearance but matched the color of Michaela's blouse, which they both noticed at the same moment but didn't comment on, each deciding that this was pure coincidence.

Yet Wolf distracted them from the attraction that was suddenly palpable between them. He had waited patiently until now, watching his owners from where he was lying. But his patience was waning, so he rose to his feet. Whining softly he managed to get his master and the woman to finally take notice of him. He looked at them as if grinning when his jaw lightly dropped, his tongue lolling out.

"Alright," Sully said, taking in a deep breath in order to calm his racing heart. He had been a split second away from bending his head down to kiss Michaela. "Let's go."

He strode towards the entrance, taking Michaela's coat from the hook, holding it open for her. She accepted his chivalrous gesture without further ado. As she joined him at the door, she turned her back to him so he could help her slip into the sleeves.

Sully had no idea what perfume she used, but standing so close to her it was intoxicating to him. He didn't take his hands away from her shoulders when she started to button up the coat. On the contrary, he closed the remaining distance between them, simply holding her.

Although Michaela was certain that it was a mistake, she didn't flee from his touch. At that very moment, she enjoyed the safety that the strength radiating from his body promised to her. For a heartbeat, she even leaned back against him, allowing him to know that she was thankful for his presence. Yet then she broke the moment as she turned and smiled shyly up at him.

"We'd better go now if we don't want to be late."

Sully ran his hands down her arms as he nodded in response, eventually holding the door open for her to step out.

Strangely enough, the silence in the car as they drove wasn't awkward. Without knowing it, both had settled for the same thought: to take the moment they had just shared as just one of closeness between good friends. Very good friends. That's all what they wanted to be, because if any other type of relationship developed and then failed, sharing a house would turn into a nightmare. Simultaneously, they glanced at each other, both smiling as their eyes met.

Turning her attention to the street outside, Michaela suddenly frowned. This wasn't the way to the Cheyenne's apartment. "Sully?" she looked at him questioningly.

"We just gotta pick up somethin' at Grace's," he assured, hoping she wouldn't ask for more information.

She didn't. Michaela was determined to enjoy every single minute until she would have to leave for her night shift at the hospital. A little detour didn't matter. On the contrary, it would be nice to say hello to Grace.

She was absolutely unsuspecting when Sully at last stopped the car in front of the restaurant and remained so when he led her to its entrance some moments later.

Thus it took her totally by surprise when, as soon as they entered the café, their Cheyenne friends greeted them right at the door.

Michaela was too stunned to ask the obvious question, but Snow Bird didn't leave her in the dark, explaining, "Cloud Dancing, Sully and I thought you would enjoy Thanksgiving dinner even more if you could have all your friends here."

As she took a step aside, Michaela could see a festively set table along the wall by the windows. Some people were already sitting at it. Hank waved to her from his seat, smirking. Myra sat next to him, smiling broadly while she adjusted her baby girl on her lap. Since the Lawsons were here, Jake was too yet the real surprise sat across from him: Maud and Loren Bray.

Instinctively, Michaela turned to Sully. His expression told her that he had known that his parents-in-law had been invited and that he was relieved they had come.

Finally able to talk again, she looked from the Indian couple to Sully. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "thank you so much."

The Café was closed for the day, and the lights in the unused half of the room had been dimmed. Yet Grace had made sure that enough lamps and candles illuminated the part where the dinner guests sat. This way she had created an isle that was defined by light. So they sat in their brightly lit bubble, eating and chattering. Michaela had her place at the end of the table which faced the entrance while Grace occupied the opposite one. Sully had taken his seat between Myra and Michaela, with Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing across from him. Robert E. sat between the Cheyenne and Loren, who kept avoiding looking in Sully's direction. The old man's features hinted at his attempt to look grumpy yet his lively conversation with Jake and Hank betrayed that he was having fun.

Still enjoying the meal, Michaela took in the faces around her. Her heart warmed with the thought that all these people had come tonight to make her feel welcome in their town, wanting her to know that this was hers now too. She had never felt more at home than at this moment. Deciding to tell them how much she appreciated what they'd done for her, she rose to her feet. As she tapped with her teaspoon against her water glass, all heads turned in her direction.

"I want to thank you all for the best Thanksgiving dinner that I've had in years. I might even say it's the best one I've ever had. So I'd like to propose a toast to you."

She paused for a moment so as to lift her glass, and waited for everyone to do the same. As all pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly, she held her glass even higher, yet suddenly she froze.

Unconsciously, she had noticed a movement at the entrance and now that she recognized the two figures standing there, her face drained all its color.

The expectant gazes of the others turned into puzzled ones and eventually grew concerned. Only when Michaela continued to stare at the door did all the guests direct their gazes in the same direction to see what had shocking her so.

"Good evening," a stern female voice greeted. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we need to have a word with my daughter," the woman demanded, her tone indicating that she wouldn't accept any protest.

The room fell deadly quiet; only Wolf rose from his place where he had lain between Michaela and Sully, growling softly at the intruders. Michaela's knees suddenly wobbled. Stalling for time so she could inconspicuously regain her composure, she placed her glass back on the table, gripping its edge for support.

Sully, after calming his dog with a brief gesture, covered her now ice-cold hand for a short moment, mutely assuring her that he was there for her. As she felt the warmth of his touch, Michaela cleared her throat, looking towards the two people who were still hiding in the shadows, "May I introduce: my mother, Elizabeth Quinn, and most of you already know David Lewis, a colleague who is now working for the Red Cross in Africa."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the owner of a restaurant, Grace was used to defusing difficult situations. Her mind quickly weighed up the possibilities of how to react. She decided to ignore the tension that was filling the room and rose from her chair. Turning towards her new guests she smiled broadly. "Welcome to my café, Mrs. Quinn, Dr. Lewis. We still have plenty to eat; would you like to join us?"

David had tried to talk Elizabeth out of confronting Michaela when all her friends were around. She'd feel as if her back were against the wall and her stubborn streak would set in. They wouldn't get anywhere then and the situation could turn into an embarrassing one for them all. Thus he was glad that Grace had suggested they stay. Michaela wouldn't be able to argue with their presence nor would she have to decide whether to leave her friends or not. Apart from that, with the others around it might be easier for her to digest what she would learn any minute.

"We'd like that," he quickly agreed. "We've just come from the airport and are starving."

If it was possible, Michaela grew even paler as David stepped into the light. Seeing him fully now, she gave in to the weakness in her knees. Sinking back into her seat, a terrified "Oh!" escaped her, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

David's right sleeve hung emptily down at his side.

From all the questions that immediately raced through her mind, she picked the one whose answer she was dreading the most.

"Where's William?"

Although disappointed that she didn't ask what had happened to him so he could find an innocuous start to their conversation, he quickly eased her mind, "He's alright. Still in Kenya."

Michaela let out a relieved breath. She didn't know if she could have handled news of William's death right now, if at all.

Still focused on David, Michaela sensed rather than saw Sully straightening from his chair. Startled, she turned towards him, "Where are you going?"

Ever since the identity of the new guests had been revealed, Sully was contemplating whether to make way for them. The palpable familiarity between Michaela and her ex disturbed him more than he wanted to admit, and he suddenly felt out of place. Yet as he realized that Michaela wanted him to stay at her side, the uneasiness vanished. He still hesitated though, explaining, "I thought…"

"You stay where you are," Snow Bird nodded at him reassuringly. "Cloud Dancing and I will move."

Once again, the couple had judged a situation the same way without talking to each other. Both were already standing, offering their seats to Elizabeth and David. A few moments later, after the others had shifted closer together, Snow Bird was sitting on a new chair between Myra and Sully whilst Cloud Dancing stayed on the other side of the table, only nearer now to Robert E.

Elizabeth and David had to decide themselves who would sit next to Michaela. Whereas Elizabeth wanted it to be David so he could talk some sense into her daughter, David realized that it would be a mistake. He had noticed the short exchange between her and the man with the extraordinary blue eyes. First he wanted to find out what was going on between them. He had waited so long to approach Michaela again; it wouldn't hurt to wait a few more hours. Yet when they shook hands, David spotted a wedding band on Mr. Sully's hand. Instantly David relaxed, knowing that this man wasn't a rival. Michaela would never start anything with a married man. Thus she was certainly still available which meant that the seat next to her was his.

After the new arrivals had at last chosen their places, the others slowly resumed their interrupted conversations, although much quieter now. Michaela waited until Grace had filled the plates of her new guests, and then asked the question which David had been hoping to avoid for a little longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking at him fully.

He had intended to tell her that he'd wanted to spare her until he had recovered as much as he could. Yet he instantly realized that she would recognize this for what it was: an excuse. Thus he tried a different tactic, giving her a half-truth as he returned her gaze, "I didn't know how."

Considering this reply, Michaela's eyes studied the face she had once known so well. There were a few new, deep lines that told that he had gone through a lot lately. Yet judging the expression in his eyes, she knew that he was still hiding something from her. She didn't want to start an argument though and thus she let the topic drop. She glanced at Sully, wondering what he was thinking, before she returned her attention to her meal.

Elizabeth, however, had been waiting for an opportunity to pose a few questions herself. She had read her daughter better than David and she was positive that there was something going on between her and the longhaired man next to her.

"I understand that you are Michaela's landlord, Mr. Sully. Is that right?" she queried, looking at him without flinching.

Although this question sounded like a passing remark, Michaela was instantly alerted. She knew this casual tone. Putting her fork down, she tensed, ready to chime in if necessary.

Sully stayed calm though, at least on the outside. He really wished Michaela had allowed him to be in the know about some of the basics of her past. He didn't give away that he was on his guard however when he responded, "Yes I am, ma'am."

Of course Elizabeth had known that. But she had needed an introduction before she could pose the question she was actually interested in since she, like David, had noticed the ring he wore. "And your wife doesn't mind that a single woman is living with you in your house?"

The room instantly fell silent again, and Michaela exclaimed, "Mother!"

Yet Sully assured her, "It's alright," before her turned to Elizabeth again, "My wife died… giving birth."

Elizabeth instantly regretted that she had confronted the young man. "And the child?" she asked, her tone sympathetic now.

"She went with her," Sully said simply yet his deep pain could still to be heard.

For a moment Elizabeth forgot that this man could be a complication for her plan to get Michaela back to Boston. She only felt a mother's compassion for a grieving father. "I can't imagine the pain of losing a child. I don't know if one could ever recover."

Sully held the older woman's gaze when he assured her, "Ya don't."

A movement at the other end of the table caught his attention and when he looked over, Loren was looking him straight in the eye. Their mute exchange lasted a few seconds yet it started their relationship over: they had both lost a daughter.

David, however, still digesting the news grew nervous again as he realized that Mr. Sully could indeed be someone he would have to compete with. Michaela on the other hand wavered between feeling embarrassed at her mother's demeanor and feeling incredibly discouraged by Sully's reply. Although she had always told herself that Sully was nothing more than a very good friend, she recognized at this moment that even if she wanted it, there would never be anything more between them. No one would ever be able to mend his heart. That thought made her feel lost again and she had to swallow the growing lump in her throat. Yet much to her relief, the alarm clock of her cell phone began beeping out of the blue. It was time for her to leave.

Feeling all eyes on her, she explained, "I have to go." Rising from her chair she added, "Thank you all so much for this wonderful surprise."

Once again, Hank saved the situation from becoming too emotional when he grinned at her and added, "I wouldn't wanna have missed seein' that expression on your face when ya saw us all here."

As the others joined his laughter, Elizabeth hissed at her daughter, "You can't leave now. It's Thanksgiving, for Heaven's sake!"

"I'm on the night shift," Michaela replied, knowing that this would fuel her mother's anger further, "The sick don't ask if it's a special day, mom. They just want to survive it."

"If you'd listen to David and work at your own clinic there wouldn't be any night shifts at all," Elizabeth retorted indignantly, yet her words were lost on her daughter who had started her round to say good bye to her friends.

When she was eventually ready to leave, she went back to where she had sat to pick up her bag. "Where are you staying? At Hank's?" she asked her mother, yet it was David who answered her question, "Yes, we are. When will we see you again?"

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid them forever, Michaela thought it best to get it over with as soon as possible.

"I'll stop by on my way home from the hospital. I should arrive around eight."

She was all business now and bent down to Wolf, stroking his head, "See you in the morning," she told him and as the dog whined in protest, knowing she would leave, she crouched down to be on eye level with him. "If you're good," she promised, "we'll go for a spin with your wagon, alright?"

Her tone told the dog that she had proposed something pleasant and thus he licked her face in response which made Michaela smile for a second. Straightening to her feet again she turned to Sully who was waiting for her, holding his car keys. The plan had been that he would drive her to the hospital and fetch her from there in the morning yet Michaela was having second thoughts now. "I'd feel bad if you have to leave now because of me. I'll call a cab, so you can stay."

Sully didn't know why she had changed her mind, and for a minute he considered whether to argue or not. In the end he decided against it, sensing that she simply wanted to be left alone. "Alright," he at last agreed, "Then I'll pick ya up in the mornin'."

He could tell that she was about to contradict but he said firmly, "No buts!"

Short of time now, Michaela eventually agreed, "See you in the morning then."

A moment later she was gone.

……………………………………………………………………….

Once again, Michaela had found work to be her safe haven. She was angry with herself that she had lost sight of it. At the hospital, nobody expected her to be more than a good doctor. That's all she was and wanted to be. Fortunately, the night had been a busy one. That was why she had been able to ban any personal thoughts from her mind and when she had at last changed in the morning to go home, she was too tired to think. She would deal with her mother and David when she faced them. Fortunately, Sully wouldn't mind her staying silent during their drive home since he himself was never eager to talk. He would understand.

Yet as she finally stepped into the daylight, it was David who greeted her, leaning against a cab. When he spotted her he straightened, waiting for her to close the distance between them. Last night he had convinced Mr. Sully that it should be he that fetch Michaela. After all, he had flown for five hours in order to see her. David could tell that the other man hadn't liked giving in, but in the end, he had.

Thus he was here now and would have the opportunity to talk to Michaela undisturbed by both Mrs. Quinn and her so-called friend.

Michaela squinted against the sun as she approached David. Seeing the empty sleeve again reminded her that he wasn't only physically hurt but certainly psychologically as well. He had always been the self-confident type; was that still the case? In her opinion, his coming with her mother was the first indication of a change. It proved that he had either accepted or even asked for help, both of which were atypical for him.

She remembered when they'd met in the beginning of her second year at medical school in Harvard. He was the first man who had asked her out and hadn't taken her usual 'no' for an answer. She had made a plan for how her life would go: her priority was to become a doctor with the highest possible marks. Then she would work for a few years to get the necessary experience and only afterwards would she consider building a family. Determined to follow this schedule, she hadn't dated, and among the students had slowly developed a reputation for this.

David, however, had asked her to join him for dinner at a restaurant again and again until she had finally given in, in the hope of being left alone afterwards. To her own surprise, she had enjoyed the date and hadn't minded seeing him again.

This time was long gone, but it never hurt to remember. Especially now that she felt somewhat cornered. Michaela still didn't know why he was here; she had made it clear in her letter that she had started over and going back to their former relationship was out of the question for her. That she didn't love him. She couldn't think of any reason why he would have requested to talk to her in private.

As Michaela eventually stood before him, David thought it better to apologize first. He still knew her well enough to read the light annoyance that her body language gave away. She had walked somewhat briskly and brushed her long bangs with her middle finger from her brow. This was always a sign that she was irritated.

"Good morning," David greeted solemnly, "I know you were expecting somebody else to pick you up but I hoped to have a few minutes alone with you."

Staying wary, Michaela returned his greeting, waiting for him to say what he really wanted.

David had a strong sense of déjà vu as she stood before him, not easing the situation for him. She had looked at him the same way when he had started asking her for a date. Yet back then he had known that in the end he would make her give in. Now he wasn't sure at all. This time it was essential for him and thus he disregarded the feeling of foreboding that was gripping him but suggested they go and have breakfast somewhere.

Michaela's initial reaction was to decline David's offer, thinking of warm bagels that were waiting for her in Sully's kitchen. Yet then she decided it would be best to do what couldn't be avoided anyway and agreed.

There was a small coffee shop right across from the hospital that was crowded in the afternoons but almost deserted in the mornings. That's where they went, and when they had finally taken their seats across from each other and ordered, Michaela looked at David, waiting for him to begin telling her why they were sitting here.

He stayed silent though, fidgeting with the paper napkin. Michaela wasn't sure whether he did it purposely or if it was just a nervous quirk. However, it caused her to grow insecure. Wasn't she being incredibly selfish? Here sat a man who had lost an arm which meant his future as an orthopedic surgeon was destroyed. And she hadn't even asked him how it had happened, if he was still in pain.

Bending forward, she covered his hand to gently still its movements, "Tell me," she said softly.

David searched for her gaze; capturing it, he poured all his power of persuasion into his look and voice when he said, "I need your help, Michaela. I can't make it alone. I won't have a future as a doctor if you reject me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michaela could tell that David was about to lose it. Eager to spare him from an awkward situation in a public place, she gently offered, "I'll look for a taxi to take us to the hotel."

When David simply nodded, tears glistening in his eyes, Michaela quickly rose from her chair and hurried towards the exit. Fortunately there were always cabs so close to a hospital, and she didn't have any trouble finding one.

Twenty minutes later they were in David's room, with him sitting on the bed and her on a chair across from him. Bending forward slightly, Michaela took David's hand, silently coaxing him to let go. And so he did. Abandoning himself to the despair he simply couldn't shake off, he broke down.

As he sat there, his chin on his chest and violent sobs racking his whole body, Michaela changed her position. Gliding onto the bed next to him she laid her arm around his shoulder, making soothing sounds, assuring him, "It's alright… it's alright."

It was the first time after the incident in Kenya that David had given in to the hopelessness that was choking him. Feeling the warmth of Michaela's embrace as she tenderly rocked him made him wish to stay where he was for the rest of his life. Yet even he had only so many tears to cry and they eventually subsided. Straightening again, he wiped at the moisture on his cheeks, mumbling, "Sorry."

Yet Michaela shushed him, drying his tears with a tissue she suddenly held in her hand.

"Tell me what happened," she quietly requested and David considered how much to tell her whilst he attempted to regain his composure.

"It was our first day off," he at last started slowly.

"We went to get groceries from the market in Nambare, the closest town to our camp. The place was incredibly crowded, but absolutely peaceful. And then, out of the blue, the shooting started. At first we didn't even realize until people began screaming and running. They had told us that if something like that happened, we should hide rather than present a target whilst trying to run away. There was no time to see where the bullets were coming from; we only realized that the shots were getting closer. Our instincts told us to get away and thus we started running too, bending down as far as possible. But you aren't very quick like that, even more when you are in a strange place and aren't able to see where you're running. Then Tanya suddenly stumbled and fell down next to me, and all I could think of was getting her out of the field of fire. There was a table packed with melons close by and I pulled at her arm to get her under it. That was when we both got hit. I didn't realize at first that I was shot too because I thought all the blood on my arm was Tanya's."

David had talked faster and faster yet seeing the picture of his friend before him again stopped him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was in vain. Tanya had already been dead when her body fell onto the ground, riddled with bullets. As it turned out later, the rebels had used special ammunition; it exploded after it penetrated the skin. That was why the single bullet that had hit him had caused such a huge damage. The bone right over his elbow had been smashed and couldn't be rescued.

After a long pause David continued, "Thanks to William, I didn't bleed to death right there and then. I owe him my life."

Again, David fell silent, remembering how William had operated on him, terrified that he'd be forced to amputate. As soon as William had been able to, he'd accompanied David to Kisumu and then to Nairobi. William had only left his friend's side once he had made sure that he was on a military plane back to the States.

Living through the ordeal again along with the growing awareness that his future lay in the dark had drained David and he simply said what he felt, "I'm so tired."

Michaela knew that this was an ambiguous statement but decided not to acknowledge it; not when she desperately needed sleep herself.

"You should lay down," she quietly advised, taking his remark literally, "We can talk again in the afternoon."

"Will you stay?" he asked, and the hope in his tone tore at her heart. She sincerely felt sorry for him but there was no way that she would share a bed with him, if only for catching up on some sleep. She never had before, and she wasn't about to start now.

She rose to her feet in response to his question, and instead of replying, she gently helped him to stretch out on the bed. Pulling the blanket over him she promised, "We'll meet again in the afternoon."

Michaela had barely closed the door to David's room, when her mother appeared before her, like a ghost materializing.

"May I talk to you?" asked Elizabeth, her tone non-committal.

Michaela wasn't fooled though. They had already fought too many battles for that. However, she knew she had to give in to the inevitable and thought it better to get it over with. Thus she simply nodded her agreement, hoping she wasn't too tired to find the right arguments against her mother's reasoning.

"David is a good man," Elizabeth started as soon as they were seated at the small table in her room.

"Yes, he is," Michaela acknowledged.

"And he respects you both as a woman and a professional," her mother went on, determined to get straight to the point.

This time, however, Michaela didn't agree, remembering clearly why she had broken up with David.

Realizing that she needed to take another approach, Elizabeth started over.

"I refuse to believe that my daughter is so hard-hearted that she would leave a man in a situation like David's. He has paid far too high a price for doing something good, and you're telling me that you can't get over a simple misunderstanding and be there for him the way you should be?"

When Michaela replied, she knew she had already lost.

"It wasn't just a misunderstanding, Mother."

"You're right," Elizabeth nodded and for a split second her daughter hoped they might have actually agreed about something.

This hope was immediately dashed though when the older woman continued, "It was your stupid pride that was hurt. Tell me, Michaela, why do you always have to do everything by yourself? There are people who actually want to help you! David even made sure that you had a job before he left. Can't you see how solicitous he is? And now that he needs your help you insist on staying thousand of miles away from him." Elizabeth paused for effect before she added her final argument, "Never have any of my daughters disappointed me so much."

Knowing that she didn't deserve any of her mother's accusations, Michaela swallowed hard and remained silent for a long while. She considered several replies but knew every one of them would cause a new tirade by her mother. Feeling incredibly tired and discouraged, she simply wasn't able to handle that right now and asked instead, "How long will you stay, Mother?"

Although Elizabeth felt the urge to take her daughter into her arms, recognizing that she was feeling miserable, she sternly retorted, "As long as it takes to make you listen to reason."

Not commenting on that, Michaela straightened from her chair. Whilst crossing the room in order to leave, she said without looking back, "I need some sleep. I'll meet you later this afternoon."

She didn't see that Elizabeth was looking as if she wanted to hold her back; not for another argument but simply to tell her that she was sorry for this complicated situation. After all, she was only a mother who wanted the best for her daughter: in this case, the best thing would be if she lived close to her family so they could support each other without having to fly five hours to do so.

………………………………………………………………………………

After calling another cab since both Hank and Myra weren't there to give her a lift, Michaela promised herself to never leave her Toyota behind again. Already not in the best mood, her irritation grew when she wasn't greeted by Wolf although Sully had told her that he was free all day. She had looked forward to seeing a friendly face that didn't expect anything from her but having breakfast together.

The kitchen, however, was as neat and tidy as a kitchen could be. With her disappointment increasing she realized that Sully hadn't set the table for her as he normally did when he had to leave before she returned home from the hospital. There was also no tea prepared for her as there usually was when she came from a night shift to help her relax. She didn't see a note either, and her disappointment turned into bewilderment. What could have happened to make Sully change their routine? Maybe he had gone with the Brays after the Thanksgiving dinner last night. Yet then, Michaela was sure, he would have left a message for her.

Quickly, she checked her cell phone but to no avail.

Tiredly rubbing her face with both hands she suddenly knew: he simply assumed like the others that she would be leaving Colorado Springs anyway which meant good turns weren't necessary anymore.

When she at last climbed the steps to her bedroom, with her stomach still empty for all appetite had left her, she dismissed any thoughts about others. She needed to sleep or she would make mistakes at the hospital in the evening.

Yet her determination turned out to be rather wishful thinking. Lying curled up under her quilt Michaela realized that she was fooling herself. For some reason, it bothered her even more that Sully wasn't here than the decision she had to make about David. What had she been thinking when she had started allowing herself to let down her guard? She had already taken for granted that Sully would always be around. Yet sharing a kitchen and a TV didn't mean that he was responsible for her welfare. And he didn't have to answer to her if he wasn't at home when she expected him to be. His Thanksgiving surprise last night had simply been a sign of his kind character. Maybe she should just consider herself lucky that she had met somebody like him; a man who had shown her that selfless friendship did exist. For a short time he had lightened her life but now he was just vanishing behind the horizon like a shooting star.

Maybe she was asking too much when she hoped to find someone who cared about her but still allowed her to be herself. Sully would not be the one; he had said himself he was not ready for a relationship. And even if he was, Michaela highly doubted that there would ever be a woman that could take his first wife's place. She wouldn't want to be compared with Abigail all the time, knowing she would always feel like a complete failure.

Although Michaela didn't want to draw any conclusions, she couldn't shake off this one question: Why not go back to Boston and be the friend David needed right now? He was still her friend; maybe it was her turn to be one for him in this terrible situation.

It didn't feel right, but with this half-decision, she eventually fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………..

Sully had gone through his own share of emotional turmoil last night. Not only did he not know how to handle his growing attraction to Michaela but now her ex was back. Sully had no idea how she really stood with regards to this man and he was sure that his injury had had a special effect on her. She would want to help, that much was for sure, and there was no way to stop her. Of course Sully was aware of the fact that this wasn't his business, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that David only wanted to make use of Michaela. As a good friend he couldn't allow that, could he?

Yet something else had happened at the Thanksgiving dinner and he should actually be happy about that. Loren had talked to him for the first time in years; and for a change he hadn't accused him of anything. And to top it all, Maud had asked if he would be so kind as to show them the house. Naturally, he had agreed. It made him nervous however, that he couldn't figure out why Abigail's parents wanted to see it now, when their daughter would never live there. He didn't like the only idea he could come up with…

With all these thoughts on his mind, Sully woke up very early. He had the sudden feeling that if he didn't leave the house right away, the air between the walls would become too little to provide him with enough oxygen. He didn't even bother to eat before he left; all he could think about was that he needed the solitude that only a long walk through the woods could give him.

As usual, after some time walking, Sully had managed to free his mind from all his troubled thoughts. He was simply putting one foot before the other, not thinking at all. After a while he was relaxed enough to start playing with Wolf who had been waiting patiently for the fun to begin. As they eventually reached the edge of the wood, a wide grassy area before them, Sully threw a stick, gesturing for Wolf to bring it back.

The dog happily followed this order yet when he was back, standing before his master with the piece of wood in his mouth, he looked rather offended for it had been far too easy a task. Chuckling, Sully put more effort into his next throw, and with every new attempt Wolf looked happier.

It was only when the sun had climbed high enough to blind his eyes that Sully became aware that it had to be the middle of the morning.

Without thinking twice, he set off for home. He needed to talk to Michaela, find out what was going on. Hopefully, she wasn't asleep yet. Or should he rather be hopeful that she had come home at all? She had promised her mother to stop by after her night shift, but who knew what David had planned for her. Maybe it had been a mistake to agree to that man picking her up; after all, she had asked _him _to fetch her from the hospital and not her ex.

Mulling over this, Sully eventually reached his homestead. He was momentarily relieved when he noticed the Toyota standing in its usual place yet he soon remembered that she had left it there last night. Scanning the front of the house he wasn't able to tell whether someone was sleeping behind the walls. Thus he hurried into his kitchen, yet the room looked as deserted as if it hadn't been used for a while.

In Sully's eyes there could be only two reasons for that; either Michaela was working overtime once again or sleeping at the hotel. Sully couldn't help but wonder whose room she would sleep in. Still brooding over this unpleasant question he suddenly noticed that Wolf was staring at him, standing at the door to Michaela's room. Obviously the dog was waiting for his master to open the door so he could go straight to his all-time favorite woman. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sully complied. Wolf wanting to go upstairs meant that Michaela was there.

Only then did Sully realize that he had broken their routine; since the kitchen was so neat she hadn't had breakfast. He had learned over time that she simply missed meals rather than preparing them for herself. Usually she was just too tired. This thought triggered a new one. Sully knew that Michaela used to analyze everything; what had she concluded upon seeing the empty table?

However, before he could think about that further, he heard a car driving into the yard. Wondering who had arrived he went out only to see Mrs. Quinn and Dr. Lewis climbing out of a cab.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sully didn't want to believe his eyes. What could these two want here? Michaela couldn't have been asleep longer than three hours yet. He suddenly understood her constant need for independence. It must be difficult if not even unbearable to always have somebody breathing down your neck with expectations or demands.

Before he had the opportunity to ask, Elizabeth gave him his answer as they met in the middle of the yard.

"Good morning, Mr. Sully. We are here to take Michaela up to Pike's Peak. David found out that there is a train at noon that drives you straight to the top. The entire trip only takes three hours, and if we catch…"

"She's still sleepin'," Sully cut her off, taken aback by the way Mrs. Quinn had made plans for Michaela without so much as asking her whether she even wanted to go. And he was positive that Michaela had no intention of seeing the top between two shifts. She had once told him that during those short hours of free time, she preferred not to make plans but just do what felt right when she woke up. Sometimes that was taking a long walk with Wolf, and sometimes just watching a random show on TV.

"Then we'll wait," interposed David, undeterred by the other man's obvious disapproval of their plan, "There's another train at 1:20pm. If we take this one, Michaela can still do her night shift. If she still wants to go to the hospital at all, that is."

As if they had practiced their speech, Elizabeth took over again.

"So if you could just open her door for us, we can look in and see whether she is already awake. If not, we'll wait in her apartment."

"I won't," Sully set them straight bluntly, folding his arms before his chest.

Stunned, Elizabeth looked at the young man before her. Never had anyone dared to rebuff her so directly.

"Of course you will open her door for us," she said, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. "As I understand it, you are Michaela's landlord and you know we are her family. There is no reason for you to reject our polite request."

If the situation hadn't been such an unpleasant one, Sully would have smiled. It was amazing how similar both, mother and daughter looked when they were annoyed; Michaela always tensed up exactly the same way as Mrs. Quinn.

However, he was determined not to give in. "This ain't an emergency, and your daughter cherishes her privacy. I'm responsible for making sure she feels comfortable at my place so I'd rather not betray her confidence."

As David opened his mouth in order to chime in again, Sully added, "But you're welcome to come into my rooms if ya really wanna wait till she wakes up."

With his guests seated with him at the kitchen table a few minutes later, each of them with a freshly made coffee before them, Sully's only concern was that they might ask where the door he had left ajar for Wolf led. If they found out that Michaela's room lay right behind it, he wouldn't be able to stop them any longer. Yet it seemed as if Mrs. Quinn was only interested in getting more information about him whilst the doctor's gaze was fixed on his cup.

"This is a beautiful house, Mr. Sully," Elizabeth began as if she wasn't actually interested in the subject, "I've heard you own it. Is that right?"

Not having expected this question, Sully replied without thinking, "Yeah. I re-built it."

For a minute, Elizabeth forgot that this man could make her daughter stay in this place but remembered that he had once had a family which he'd lost under terrible circumstances. Yet she quickly went back to being her old self. All that she wanted was to find out what his plans were. Sipping at the hot coffee, she considered how to inquire further without being too obvious.

At last putting down the cup onto the saucer, she asked, "Since you're still living in this house, I take it that you haven't given up on the idea of starting a family here one day?"

Too stunned to speak, Sully rose from his chair and stepped to the cupboard across from the window, pretending he needed something from there. He didn't want these people to recognize how much this question had affected him. Yet he didn't know Elizabeth. If she wanted to know something, she didn't let go until she had her answer. Thus she made a new attempt, "I'm sure you could easily sell this house. There are a lot people who would happily buy it. Or is the market down here?"

……………………………………………………………

Upstairs, Michaela started out of a fitful slumber. A frightening dream had woken her yet she couldn't remember what it had been about. It had left an extremely unsettling feeling of foreboding though, which she simply wasn't able to shake off. With her heart racing she slid up so she could sit and panted for air. Only then did she notice Wolf lying at the foot of her bed looking at her as if asking whether she was alright.

A strained smile spread over her face. "I'll be fine," she promised the dog.

Yet whilst she was speaking, a dull ache began to settle beneath her temples, and she knew she wouldn't be able to simply get rid of it. Checking her alarm clock she realized that she still had three hours ahead to get some more sleep. That was why she decided a cup of Sully's special tea would be the best medicine for her right now.

As she put her feet onto the floor, Wolf rose from his position as well. Knowing that she would return, Michaela lovingly rubbed his ears before she buried her face for a moment in the soft fur on his head. "You can stay here," she advised, rubbing her nose at his, "I'll be right back."

Familiar with the nuances of her voice, Wolf resumed his former position, allowing his lids to droop again. Yet to make sure he had pleased her, he re-opened one eye, looking for her reaction. Only when she nodded at him, "Good boy," did he easily go back to sleep.

Wearing her pajamas, Michaela decided to pull on a cardigan just in case she met Sully downstairs. Most likely he would be working in the barn anyway, so there was no need to fret.

Still somewhat drowsy, she padded bare foot down the steps. She had no intention of fully waking up, she just needed the tea. When she heard her mother's voice as she approached the kitchen, she thought she was still dreaming. Maybe the nightmare had been about her.

"Mother!" she exclaimed as she opened the door, seeing her sitting there, in the flesh, at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?"

A gush of ice-cold water couldn't have worked better to wake her up so completely.

Elizabeth's question still hung in the air as Michaela suddenly appeared in the threshold of a door that the two guests hadn't noticed. In a way, Sully was thankful that Michaela had saved him from answering, yet taking in her appearance he instantly grew concerned.

"Ya alright?" he asked, beating Mrs. Quinn by speaking first.

Still puzzled by the unexpected sight of her mother and David in this place that she considered her home, Michaela forgot momentarily that she wasn't on normal terms with Sully either but replied, glancing at him, "I just wanted to make myself some of your tea. Otherwise I fear I won't be able to go back to sleep."

"You should perhaps think about getting dressed properly," Elizabeth interjected disapprovingly, looking her daughter up and down.

Misinterpreting Mrs. Quinn's words, David added, "If you hurry, we can still catch the train at noon."

Yet it was as if Michaela hadn't heard them. With her bewilderment growing she reiterated, "What are you doing here?"

When David and her mother glanced at each other without responding to her, she added, "What train?"

David suspiciously eyed Sully's back wondering what he was doing, not realizing that Sully had listened to Michaela and was putting the water for the tea on to boil.

"Well," David eventually began cautiously, but fell silent again, wishing the other man would leave. He was certain now that the role he played in Michaela's life was bigger than he'd initially thought.

"Well?" Michaela probed, venturing further into the room as her gaze shifted between her mother and her ex.

"You are barefoot," Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed. "You'll catch a cold!"

"Mother," Michaela sighed, exasperated, "the floor isn't cold, it's made of wood. And I have no intention of staying here anyway. I'll be back in bed in a few minutes."

Yet Elizabeth protested immediately, "You can't turn in again. We came here to…"

Although she had wanted to hear the reason her mother finally wanted to reveal, Michaela didn't let her finish. Her bewilderment began to turn into annoyance but she was still in control of her temper when she interrupted, "I told you both I'll see you in the afternoon; I haven't made any decisions yet. I've only slept three hours and I badly need more sleep."

Sully was done with the tea by now and he carefully handed Michaela the cup.

"Thank you," she smiled at him apologetically, "I'm sorry about…"

"It's alright," he quickly assured, "I'm outside if ya need me."

Nodding gratefully, Michaela began taking tiny sips of the hot liquid. After Sully had shut the door behind him, she turned to the others at the table, sitting down as well.

"I'm tired," she simply said, "so could we please keep this short?"

David, feeling on safe ground again, grinned.

"I remember that you used to tell William and me that three hours was exactly the right amount of time to sleep between nightshifts."

Michaela, however, wasn't amused. "I found out that I was wrong," she said, not wanting to dive deeper into the past. "So, what brings you here at this hour?"

Glancing at Elizabeth, David waited for her approval to go on. She gave it with an almost imperceptible nod, already watching her daughter for her reaction. Encouraged, he turned his gaze back to the woman that he wanted to have back in his life.

"As far as I remember you came here to climb Pike's Peak. Myra told us that all you have done so far is work. That's why your mother and I thought we'd take you up there today. There is a train…"

"I beg your pardon?" Michaela didn't bother to hide her annoyance anymore. She put her cup onto the table, not wanting to splash the tea. As sorry as she felt for David, for all that had shattered his dreams, this was going too far. Once again he had planned for her without bothering to ask what _she_ wanted.

Elizabeth thought it was time to speak clearly with her daughter and continued instead of the young man.

"As David said, you came here to see the top of that mountain. Once you've been there, you can finish your business here and come home. The round trip by this Cog Railway only lasts a bit more than three hours."

Michaela had the strange feeling that she was invisible to her mother as well as to David. Although they talked to her, looked at her, they didn't seem to notice her reaction or hear her words.

Thus she rose from here seat. Supporting herself with her hands on the top of the table, she bent forwards, determined to make them listen to her.

"First," she said, "I'm not going anywhere except my room now. And second, I have come to like this town, the hospital and this place. Before I make a decision, I want to talk to David again. But not now. I'll see you both in the afternoon."

Disregarding Elizabeth's objections and David's pleading, Michaela left the kitchen, closing the door behind her in a way that made it clear she wouldn't change her mind.

Once in her room, she realized that she'd forgotten her tea. Yet she wasn't ready to face her two visitors again. That was why she went back downstairs but only peered out of the window next to the door in her room, waiting until she saw them driving away in a cab. When she finally entered the kitchen again, her tea was cold, and she began to make a new one although she was quite sure that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. But there was nothing wrong with lying down again and trying to relax, and that's what she wanted to do. If her night shift was as busy as the previous one, she would need all her wits in order to avoid any accidents.

Sully found her standing at the kitchen counter when he at last returned into the house. She had placed her hands next to the kettle, staring at it as if she could will the water into boiling.

Sully, too, had waited for Michaela's mother and her ex to leave his property because it meant that Michaela hadn't given in and agreed to the trip. She didn't acknowledge his presence though. Growing concerned by her continued silence, he felt a chill clambering up his spine.

She would leave.

He knew he had no right to interfere, that this was her decision to make. Yet the prospect of never seeing her again made him ask nevertheless,

"Will ya go with him?"

Surprised, Michaela turned her head towards him. Why did he care so much? Was this simply her friend speaking? She wasn't prepared for a discussion with him but seeing his strained expression, she knew she owed him the truth. "I'm considering it," she affirmed.

A muscle in his jaw twitched when he went on, "Why?"

Shifting slightly so that she faced him, Michaela looked up at Sully. "He said he needs me," she explained quietly. "He has never said something like that before. To be precise, no one has."

At this moment, Sully realized that she would actually go with this man because she believed she either didn't deserve or would ever find a better partner to spend her life with. His heart was protesting at this thought. Dismissing his mind's order to not going further, he posed the question, "Do you love him?"

Michaela stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to yell at him. How could he dare to ask her that? He, who had told her that he wasn't ready yet. He, who had had his perfect love that couldn't be topped anyway.

Yet her mouth stayed clamped shut, only her eyes flashed with anger.

Sully, however, didn't let up. On the contrary, when he repeated his question he sounded even more challenging as he emphasized every word, "Do – you – love – him?"

Growing insecure under the intensity of his gaze, Michaela averted her eyes, starting to fiddle with the edges of her cardigan.

"I think once I did," she said in a low tone, and Sully knew that this was her way of saying "No."

But Sully wasn't done yet. This was a decision that could change things in a way that could make her unhappy for the rest of her life. He simply couldn't allow that to happen. Thus he probed even deeper into the open wound, "So you would stay with him out of pity?"

Startled, Michaela looked up again. This thought had already occurred to her as well, yet she defended herself. "I am David's friend. Friends help each other when times are rough."

Sully shook his head slightly and couldn't help but sigh. He had read in her eyes that she meant what she was saying. She was so determined not to let people down that she wasn't able to see that she was failing herself in the process. Yet he knew her well enough to be sure that she would think about his words. He wanted to tell her more, to explain that he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. But he stayed silent. She needed to know that he was there for her, no matter what happened. And as always, he decided to act rather than speak.

He closed the short distance between them, his eyes never leaving hers. When he cradled her face in his palms, he saw how her pupils widened in surprise. Smiling, he softly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted only a heartbeat but left Michaela completely paralyzed. His face was only inches from hers when she heard him hoarsely whisper, "If friendship is all that ya want, than ya should go back to Boston."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Although four hours had passed since Sully had kissed her, Michaela was still not able to think straight. After his quietly spoken words, he had stepped back, turned and simply left. Stunned, she had simply continued to stare at the door of his room long after he had vanished behind it. He hadn't come back although she had remained where she was with her perfect excuse ready: she was just drinking her tea.

Eventually, she had retreated to her room and crawled under the covers again, unable to figure out what it was that he'd wanted to tell her. That he could offer more? Maybe even that he would like to do so? Or had he wanted to show her what she would be missing if she was never kissed again? Michaela only hoped Sully hadn't sensed that her pulse had immediately picked up speed when his lips touched hers. She had felt an unknown tingle in her stomach that spoke of both anticipation and something akin to fear as she realized that he wasn't giving her a friendly peck. Even she who hadn't had much experience had recognized that. So what did he want to tell her?

With this question still on her mind, she was now on her way to the hotel to meet David. Wolf didn't accompany her; at some point during her attempt to get back to sleep she had heard Sully whistling for him. Maybe it was better this way for she didn't know how long her conversation with David would take. She would give him all the time he needed but was determined to not let him beat around the bush.

As Michaela at last entered the hotel foyer, she realized that she hadn't thought about where they should talk. Yet as soon as Hank spotted her, he made the decision for her.

"Hey doc," the barkeeper greeted with a wide grin, "Laurel is waitin' for ya in his room. He said I should send ya up to him."

"Hank!" exclaimed Michaela, rolling her eyes but unable to contain her smile, "I really wish you would stop calling him that."

When William, David and her had stayed at the Golden Nugget three years ago, Hank had loved to tease the two young doctors. Since they were inseparable and a bit full of themselves but had failed to find Loren's diagnosis, he had started addressing them as Laurel and Hardy, two laughing stocks from the silent movie era.

Yet now was not the moment to think about old times and thus Michaela grew serious again. Actually, the fact that David had kind of ordered her up to his room made her frown. Yet she feared that he might lose the grip on his emotions again and she didn't want him being exposed to curious eyes if it actually happened. That was why she swallowed her light annoyance but queried, "Hank, could I please have a cup, or even better a pot of your famous coffee up there?"

"Sure," he replied, already turning to call into the kitchen. Yet remembering something, he looked back at her. "Ya still gotta work tonight?"

"Yes, I have," Michaela nodded, wondering why this was important.

Scratching behind his ear, Hank looked at her somewhat sheepishly. "Then I fear the coffee won't be the particular one."

For a moment Michaela forgot that she was here for a severe discussion that could decide her future life. Since she'd first tasted Hank's coffee, which he had offered as his special "creation", she had attempted to find out the ingredients yet had never succeeded.

Her eyes lit up in triumph as she chuckled, "I guess I just learned about at least one more ingredient of your coffee apart from sugar and cream."

"Yeah," Hank acknowledged, "there's not much I can hide from ya. But ya still don't know what kind of alcohol it is."

Now it was he who grinned confidently.

Suddenly, their friendly conversation was interrupted by a strange raspy sound from the wall behind the bar. Michaela shifted to locate the source of the noise and saw a little wooden door above the dial of an old clock that hung there open. A small bird came out, cawing loudly.

"What's that?" she asked in bewilderment.

Hank grinned, "Ya never heard of a cuckoo clock? It's from a guest who came from the Black Forest in Germany. It's my new attraction."

Seeing the hands of the clock, however, brought Michaela back to reality. Sighing audibly, she stated, "Already three o'clock. I'd better go up now."

On her way to the stairs, she turned back though, requesting, "Could you please still bring me some coffee, Hank?"

"Sure thing," the hotel owner replied, hurrying into the kitchen.

……………………………………………………….

David's room was quite a small one. A large window with the heater beneath and a French window next to it occupied the side across from the door. The bed stood against the left wall and was only separated by a narrow aisle from a table and two chairs on the left.

David had bought a single rose and put it into a glass vase which now stood on the small table. He waited until Michaela had taken her seat but remained standing as he began apologizing.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Michaela. I really thought you would enjoy the short trip. You've always said…"

"It's alright, David," Michaela interrupted him, wanting to get to the point, "You can make it up to me by telling why you have come here; what you expect me to do. And I would appreciate it if you'd tell me the truth."

Sitting now as well, David searched her gaze. Recognizing that he would only have a chance if he was totally honest, he continued peering into her eyes when he revealed, "I'd hoped that you'd agree to go back to Boston with me. That we could carry on where we left off."

Michaela didn't know whether to feel angry or puzzled. Deciding to stay patient, she reminded him, "David, not only did I tell you before you left for Africa but in my letter as well that I can't continue our engagement. I'm still your friend, but I want to have my own life. And that's what I'm doing here in Colorado Springs: building it."

For some reason she grew insecure hearing herself saying these words. David had instantly recognized the weak spot as well. Yet he knew better than to gloat.

"You don't have a life, Mike," he said softly. "All you do is work. Have you been to the opera here? Or at least at the movie theatre? Myra told me you don't even have time for your friends. When we planned our life after university, we agreed that we finally wanted to live. Do you remember that?"

"I do," Michaela acknowledged quietly. Falling silent again, she averted her eyes. David was right. Yet there was no way that she would admit why she had buried herself in work. She preferred being lonely, living on her own rather than being lonely in a relationship. The latter was the worst she could think of because living with the wrong man would deprive her of what everyone needed: hope that things could get better.

"You're right," she at last conceded, "I forgot to take care of myself. But I don't have to go back to Boston to change that. That's why I'm staying here. Unless you can give me a solid reason why I should come with you."

David knew it was a wrong move but he couldn't stop himself. "Is it because of Sully?" he asked, willing her to turn her head towards him so he could read her face.

Yet Michaela's gaze was still fixed on her hands in her lap. Sully had given her more riddles than answers; was that what attracted her to him? He was never predictable but one thing was for sure: he had tried his best to be her friend.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and she remembered her coffee.

"That's for me," she told David, rising from her chair.

Before he could even move, she was already at the door, opening it to find Myra standing there. Taking a step aside, Michaela made room so the young woman could step in with the tray.

After arranging everything on the table, Myra straightened. Shyly looking at Michaela who was still standing as well, she started speaking hesitantly, "I was wondering… I mean if ya still have time before ya go to the hospital…"

Gently touching the young mother's upper arm, Michaela helped her out of the awkward situation, "Of course I'll take a look at Samantha before I leave. Do you think something's wrong?"

Relieved that Dr. Mike had read her mind, Myra relaxed. "I'm not sure. She's squirmin' and has a bit of a temperature…"

"Why didn't you ask me? I could have examined your daughter," chimed in David, not fully able to hide his hurt at being left out.

Embarrassed, Myra immediately apologized, "I didn't wanna disturb ya, and you are a guest here. Dr. Mike has taken care of Sam since she was born, and I thought… that is… I mean…"

"Don't worry, Myra," Michaela assured, "You haven't done anything wrong. Would you like me to come with you right away?"

"Oh," the young mother was startled by the thought of having given the impression of urgency. "That's not necessary, really."

"Alright," Michaela smiled at Myra, "I'll see you in a bit."

After Hank's wife had left the room, a slightly uncomfortable silence settled between Michaela and David. He did not yet have his answer about Sully's role in her life, and Michaela had still no idea what David really wanted from her. She didn't buy for one minute that he would seriously think she had forgotten their separation and the reasons for it.

Michaela had an excuse for her not talking at the moment though as she slowly drank her coffee. In David's opinion, however, it was her turn to say something for it had been him who'd asked the last question.

Michaela was indeed considering a reply, but then decided that her relationship with Sully, apart from the fact that she wasn't able to define it herself, wasn't David's business.

Thus she returned to her request from the beginning of their conversation. Putting the cup onto the saucer with a determined clatter, she looked at David again, when she reminded him, "I'd like to know the truth, David. You can't tell me that you really believed I'd just forget that the last time I called you, you didn't even want to speak to me. William had to inform me instead. I'm sure you remember. So, just say frankly why you want me to come back to Boston."

Astonished, David searched her face. He had honestly thought that Michaela wouldn't turn him down once she knew about his severe injury. He had expected that she would offer to accompany him back to Boston without a moment's hesitation. Of course he hadn't known that there was already another man in her life, even though she denied it. That was why he had no choice but to lay all the cards on the table.

"I'm sure you're aware of the fact that I won't be able to work as an orthopedic surgeon with only one arm, although there's no doubt I'm still lucky in a way because I'm left-handed," he said, his tone bitter in contrast to his words, "But that's not enough for me to be able to perform surgery or even something simpler, like a proper examination."

It went without saying that this had been obvious to Michaela the moment she had noticed his empty sleeve at the Café. Nodding silently now, she was still waiting for him to reveal his plan.

For the first time, David realized that he might actually not succeed in convincing her to come back to him. This possibility had never crossed his mind before because he knew that Michaela was a person who always put her own interests last. He had been positive that seeing him so cruelly disabled would be enough for her to accept his apology. That she would be eager to help. But there was still hope; after all she'd affirmed she would continue to be his friend. David was determined to take her up on that now.

"Alright," he at last said since she didn't respond, "William and I talked it through. I will do an additional year to become a psychiatrist, the only kind of doctor who doesn't need his hands. But let's face it: no one will volunteer to hire a disabled doc even if I do get an artificial arm in a few months. That means the only really chance for me to work again is to open my own clinic."

He had watched Michaela's face whilst he was speaking, and her current expression told him that he had slipped up. "Our own clinic," he hastily amended but it was already too late.

Once again he cursed Michaela's ability to analyze problems in the tiniest amount of time. It was this quality which made her an excellent diagnostician but right now he would have preferred her not to think so quickly.

And as he had feared, Michaela concluded correctly, "So you wanted me to come back to Boston because you can't open a clinic without me. But not because you need my professional advice but the money I inherited from my father."

Michaela was wondering how she could stay so calm. Reading David's guilty expression she knew that she had hit the nail on the head. Shouldn't she be angry? Feel pity for him whose professional plans had been shattered? David had always said he was born to be an orthopedic surgeon and now he would never be one.

As she thoughtfully regarded the man sitting across from her, it dawned on her that she had completely freed herself from him without even noticing it. There were no inner connections left. She was over him.

"There are institutions called banks, David," she said after a long silence, "And I'm sure your father and William's will agree to help you out as well. Maybe you'll even find another young doctor with some money who is looking for partners."

As David turned his head to look out of the window Michaela realized that he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. But she knew that Sully was right: no one should spend his or her life with somebody simply because they felt sorry for them. A relationship based on pity wouldn't work out for either of them.

David had more than a year ahead to arrange things until William got back. She was certain that in the end everything would work out.

Of course she wasn't insensitive to the tragic turn David's life had taken. Changing her position from the chair to the edge of the bed so she could face him, Michaela took his hand, making him look at her again.

"I'm sorry, David," she said softly, "for everything that had happened to you. You went to Africa to help and came back with your own dreams shattered. But you and I, we both know that you don't need me. Neither for your becoming a psychiatrist nor for getting a job. You've already started over without me and I'm sure that you will succeed in carrying on, too. What you are asking me to do is simply too big and unnecessary a request. That's why I'm staying here in Colorado Springs."

…………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth was standing at the large window at the end of the hallway, watching the daily hustle and bustle of the small town as the conversation between the two young doctors continued. She had a feeling that David might not be able to talk Michaela into coming home with them. Yet the mother was prepared for such a scenario. In her opinion, Mr. Sully was the only reason why her daughter felt tied to this place and she was determined to make Michaela see that a relationship with this man would only lead to disaster.

At last she saw Michaela hurrying out of the room, her doctor's bag in her hand. Elizabeth immediately called out, "Michaela, wait!"

Determinedly, she walked towards her waiting daughter, demanding, "Will you come home with us?"

Michaela stopped in her tracks, sighing. "No, I won't," she said attempting to control her temper. "Could we please talk about this later? I'd like to…"

"We're not going to talk later. You're going to listen to me right here, right now," Elizabeth cut her short and went on without giving Michaela the opportunity to stop her. "I know it's about this man. I don't care that you claim that's not true; I've known you long enough to be able to recognize when you're interested in a man."  
With an impatient gesture, Elizabeth silenced Michaela who wanted to protest, continuing, "Have you considered that you will always be only the second wife to him? If he makes a move towards you at all, that is. I've talked to his mother-in-law and know that he has been a widower for almost two years now. Why do you think he's still wearing his wedding ring? That woman was his true love and he will always compare you to her. And since we are both grown ups, dare I add that he will do that even in the bedroom? Do you really want to throw away the life you can have in Boston to be somebody's second choice?"

As her mother continued to put her finger on exactly the spots that secretly plagued her, Michaela's face drained more and more of its color. Yet it was not only because these truths hurt but because she was having a hard time controlling her anger.

"You tell me that you're concerned for me," she hurled at her mother as soon as she was done with her tirade, "but instead of supporting me you do anything you can to make me feel miserable. And just so you know, I'm not staying here because of Sully, but for my own sake. I will never have my own life so long as you're close enough to control it. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to see Samantha."

Stunned at this outburst, Elizabeth watched her daughter's retreating figure, filled with the devastating feeling that she was losing her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Michaela climbed out of her Toyota in the yard of the homestead the next morning, she didn't immediately hurry inside as she normally did. She even took a few steps away from the house to try and peer over its roof. Although she hadn't lived here long yet, she'd already taken the magnificent sight for granted. Yet only now, that she was really free from her past, did she feel ready to accept that life should be more than just work. She was determined to start getting pleasure from every waking minute.

Having shared the night shift with her boss, Dr. Alvarez, she took the opportunity to inform him that she would be cutting back her overtime hours to a normal level. He was relieved to hear that, having told her several times before that in the long run, maintaining the right balance between work and relaxation ensured that a doctor could do a good job.

Now she would have to think about how to spend her time off. Realizing that she didn't even know where the nearest movie theatre was or if there was a swimming pool close by, Michaela acknowledged that she needed some advice from her friends. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, Michaela welcomed the thought that enjoying life wasn't the worst thing to do.

She didn't know that Sully was watching her through the kitchen window. He hadn't heard from Michaela since he had chosen to tell her in his own way that he wanted her to stay. What did her lingering in the yard mean? Was she afraid to broach the news that she would be leaving?

Suddenly he saw Wolf sprinting for her. As the dog enthusiastically encircled her, making little jumps, she bent down, trying to pat his head but Wolf moved too fast. Eventually giving up, she straightened and laughed, lifting her arms in surrender. Wolf knew that meant she was allowing him to stand on his hind legs and lay his front paws onto her chest. In return she would be able to stroke him now.

Sully couldn't take it any longer; he needed to know whether she would stay. Thus he left the house, approaching her and Wolf, running his hand nervously through his long hair.

As he reached them he didn't speak though. He just stood and watched their loving banter. Yet Michaela thought she knew what he was waiting to hear and thus answered his silent question.

"I hope you won't mind if I stay a bit longer."

"'Course not," was his immediate reaction although he wasn't sure what she'd just told him.

Was it only a casual, vague expression with no mention of how long she would still live here? Or was it meant to be taken literally: she would leave, but not right away?

He needed more information, but instead of asking, he picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it away for Wolf to run after.

"Why should I mind?" he at last wondered, still averting his eyes to watch the dog.

Now it was Michaela's turn to be puzzled. "I feared I'd have to move out as soon as possible," she explained, looking at him in confusion.

Forgetting that he wanted to hide his curiosity, Sully shifted so he could see her face when he asked in bewilderment, "Why should ya have to do that?"

For a moment Michaela considered that her mother might have lied to her in a last attempt to get her back to Boston. Yet when Elizabeth had broken the news about the Brays, she had already surrendered to the fact that her daughter would stay in Colorado Springs. In the end, they had even made a truce and the two Quinn women had had dinner with David at Grace's last night before Michaela had gone to work.

Sully, however, looked as if he really had no idea what she was talking about and thus Michaela reminded him, "Since Maud and Loren will be moving in here I'll need a new apartment."

Completely dumbfounded, Sully just stared at her.

Realizing that he was still in the dark, Michaela hurried to explain, "Mother and the Brays talked at the Thanksgiving dinner. Loren said they thought it was a good idea… that Maud would love to have a garden right next to the house and…"

"They haven't even seen the place yet," Sully interrupted. He was so annoyed that his voice was strained. "They have no right to make such plans. Not after…" he swallowed hard.

Startled by his angry expression, Michaela apologized, "I'm sorry, Sully. I didn't want to be the one to tell you. My mother gave me the impression that you had agreed with Loren's plan…"

"No," Sully chimed in, brushing back his hair again, trying to regain his composure, "It's me who's sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just hearing about this for the first time."

With some effort he calmed down, promising himself that he'd take care of Loren as soon as Michaela had turned in for her morning sleep. Only now, that he was able to think again, did he realize that Michaela would be staying in town; otherwise she wouldn't be looking for a new place to live. Instantly, his anger vanished completely, making room for a warm feeling in his chest. A tentative grin lightened his face when he added, "And as far as I know, the apartment here is already taken."

Michaela had never liked the thought that she would have to leave Sully's homestead. Hearing his words made her heart leap but she needed to be certain. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, searching his features for any sign of discomfort.

Grinning openly now, Sully held out his hand for her in response, "Sure I'm sure. Are ya ready for breakfast?"

Accepting his hand, she gave him her crooked smile, simply replying, "I'm famished."

If Wolf was puzzled seeing his humans walking hand in hand, he didn't show it.

Sully had already set the kitchen table, and Michaela enjoyed the smell of warm bagels when they entered the room. Her cheeks still showed a reddish hue that had settled there as a response to the feeling of Sully's hand holding hers with a firm but gentle grip. Yet since he acted as if this wasn't something special, she tried not to show how much this gesture meant to her. For her, this was like the next step after the kiss but she still couldn't figure out what it was to him.

However, as she had said, she was hungry, and thus she took her usual seat across from him at the table. She was watching the butter melting on the bagel after she had cut it open when Sully started talking again.

"So, how was your shift?" he asked, before taking a sip of coffee.

Michaela knew him well enough to know that his tone, that was supposed to sound casually, meant that he actually wanted to ask something else. She responded though as if she didn't notice.

"The ward was quiet, but the emergency department made sure we weren't bored," she told him and smiled when she continued, "We had a full moon last night and it was actually like an episode of ER. Some people just do crazy things on such nights."

She didn't go into detail because she knew something else was on his mind.

And in truth, he only nodded absent-mindedly at her words and took three more sips before he cleared his throat.

"Uhm… I gotta ask ya a favor," he at last began not daring to look at her but rather at Wolf who lay next to his chair, "but of course ya can still say no; then I'll find another solution."

Wondering what it could be that was making him so uncomfortable, Michaela replied putting down the rest of her bagel onto the plate, "Just tell me."

Finally directing his gaze to her, Sully straightened his back. "I asked my friend Daniel if he would come and help me build the garage," he explained.

Michaela only nodded, not seeing yet where this was heading.

"Well, "Sully continued, "he's coming over from New York and will need a place to stay."

"Alright," Michaela replied, still waiting to hear about the favor he wanted to ask her.

"Okay," Sully took in a determined breath to at last say what had caused his uneasy feeling. "Last time, he just slept in the big room downstairs which is yours now. So that's out of the question," he quickly added, seeing Michaela's expression change at the prospect of having a stranger in her apartment. And since she stayed silent, Sully eventually told her his plan.

"We don't have enough room in my apartment for us both to sleep there so I hoped you wouldn't mind if I slept in the master bedroom across from yours, just whilst my friend's here."

Simply relieved that she didn't have to deal with a stranger in her private sphere, Michaela assured, "That's alright with me. And after all, the room is still yours; I haven't rented it yet."

With her last words she hoped to ease Sully's mind, because he still looked concerned.

"Ya really sure?" he wondered letting his eyes roam over her face to detect even the tiniest sign of unease.

"Certainly," Michaela nodded and picked up her bagel again. "When will your friend arrive?" Chewing again, she gazed at Sully, openly curious now.

Yet Sully didn't give away any more information about Daniel, still worrying about him disturbing her privacy. "He'll arrive at the airport at four in the afternoon."

He paused before he added his next request, "Would ya mind if I go up with ya right after breakfast, just to take a look? I haven't been in the room since ya moved in."

"I don't mind," Michaela assured, gulping down the rest of her tea, already rising from her chair.

She preceded Sully up the stairs but at her door she stopped. Reading her mind, he moved past her, offering, "Ya could take a look at the furniture again. If ya want, that is."

The shy smile on her face was answer enough for him. After unlocking the door, he opened it widely and hurried to the window to do the same with it.

The room smelled of dust and stale air, but Michaela didn't seem to notice. She was drawn to the wooden skeleton of a wide bed that stood with its large headboard against the wall right next to the door.

"Oh Sully, look at this," she marveled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She hadn't seen the bed downstairs before she moved in and concluded that it had already been in this room as Sully wanted to keep it in its rightful place.

Running her fingers along the skillfully carved surface she silently sighed in admiration. "So beautiful," she whispered again. Yet suddenly she remembered that all the furniture in this room was meant to be restored and then sold.

"Do you really plan to give this one away?" she asked, sounding almost sad at the prospect, as she turned towards Sully who had been watching her in astonishment.

Abigail had called the bed a clumsy monster. Although it broke his heart he had promised her he'd sell it and use the money to buy a modern one.

Witnessing Michaela's reaction now, he wasn't sure how to feel about it. In a way it frightened him that her opinion was completely different to Abigail's because it meant that Michaela agreed with him in matters that had been the bones of contention between him and his wife. In a way he felt threatened by that. With Michaela feeling the same as he did, it was as if she would be able to break down the walls that protected the part of him which he had wanted to keep for himself.

Since Sully didn't reply to her question Michaela grew insecure. Of course it wasn't her business what he wanted to do with his things. However, this furniture looked like the masterpiece of a carpenter, and she simply wanted to know more about it. That was why she took a different approach.

"Where did you find it?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't mind her curiosity.

"Actually, it's an heirloom," Sully revealed reluctantly, suddenly remembering the family tale behind it.

"My ancestor who built the very first house on this site made it for his wife as a wedding gift," he explained leaving out the fact that she had been the very first doctor in Colorado Springs, fearing Michaela might get the wrong message. Strangely enough, now that he knew he wouldn't lose her, he feared she would get too close to him.

Yet Michaela had already turned back to the bed, thinking how lucky this woman had been to have such a romantic husband. Would she ever know what it felt like to be loved so much? Out of the blue, exhaustion made its presence known, weakening her knees. She caressed the lovingly carved wooden feathers a final time before she gave in to her tiredness.

"I need to get some sleep," she said. "Have a good day, Sully."

………………………………………………………………………

Michaela had slept more deeply and for longer than she had in a very long time. When she woke up, the sunlight was already fading which meant there wasn't much time left before she had to return to the hospital. She didn't mind though. Yet this time it was not because work would distract her, help her to get over another twelve hours of her life but because she wanted to do her job.

The house was quiet and Wolf nowhere to be seen. Normally, she would have enjoyed the solitude which that guaranteed, but with her newly-found sense of freedom she would have preferred some company; she simply had the feeling she didn't have to hide anymore. In addition, she hadn't forgotten the promise she had made herself: making the most of every single minute. And at the moment she felt like talking, but with no one around that would be difficult.

Still in her pajamas, Michaela reached for her cell phone on the night stand, considering whom to call. Yet at that moment, she heard Sully's truck driving into the yard. Hastily putting the phone down again she remembered that his friend would arrive today. Maybe he was already here.

Michaela was curious to see him, yet not because she wanted to meet another man. She simply hoped to learn more about Sully because he was still a riddle to her. One moment he acted as if he would like to be more than a friend, and the next he was as cold as a stranger. She hadn't betrayed that she had sensed his defensive manner when she'd asked about the bed. She wasn't looking for a relationship, but she always needed to know where she stood with another person. She didn't want to cross any boundaries.

Daniel had pestered Sully with questions about the doctor all the way from the airport to the homestead. Not that he had learned much; Sully was rather hesitant about giving things about her away in case they showed that he cared more for her than he was admitting. In Daniel's opinion, it was about time that Sully realised that women still existed on planet Earth. Obviously the doctor had made him see that.

Now the tall, blond-haired man couldn't wait to see her, though he didn't know what to expect. Maybe this doctor was a gray mouse with glasses who had some training in psychology and knew what buttons to push in order to get through to someone like Sully. Or maybe she was a modern Marylin Monroe who simply forced any man to look at her because of her sex-appeal.

Yet when he eventually spotted her, he was stunned for a moment. She was coming down from the porch whilst they were still unloading the things they had bought at the building center.

His jaw literally dropped when he saw her slender figure, the shining long, brown hair with the coppery hue. She just wore Jeans and a dark-green sweater, but in his eyes she looked breath-taking. What him impressed the most was her face though. It was appealing in a way that made him swallow hard.

Turning to Sully, he wanted to be sure, "That's the doc?"

"Yep," was all Sully replied.

"And you're tellin' me you don't wanna have anything to do with her, just be her 'friend'?"

"Yep," Sully affirmed, not wanting to discuss the matter further because of the strange feeling that had settled in his chest upon seeing the open admiration for Michaela on his friend's face.

"Sorry Sully, but you're an idiot," Daniel said, putting the lumber he was still holding onto the ground and getting ready to introduce himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Michaela was in that state of overtiredness which made her feel even more alert than if she had slept. In fact she hadn't closed her eyes for more than thirty hours as she was now on her way home from a double shift. Her good mood was heightened by the knowledge that this would be her last one for a while. At the moment she was ready to embrace the world and was hoping for a nice dinner with Sully and his friend before turning in.

She had dialed Sully's number before she left the hospital, asking whether she should bring their meals from Grace's. Daniel had answered the phone and said that he thought it a good idea since they were still busy at the building site.

And as she turned into the yard, she saw the friends were still working although it was already dark. They had simply put a large lamp onto the roof of the new garage and were both kneeling there, fixing the tar board.

"I'm setting the table," she called up to them after she'd left her car.

"Thanks," Daniel yelled back over the noise of Sully's hammering, waving towards her.

A slight frown creased Michaela's brow when Sully didn't turn to acknowledge her presence, but she dismissed it rather than worry. After all, seeing the progress they had made with the structure they must have been working hard all day. Maybe he was just hurrying so they'd finally be done.

However, when they at last sat around the table, Wolf lying under it, Sully barely participated in the light conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Michaela eventually asked cautiously, turning towards him after discussing the advantages and disadvantages of driving a Japanese car with Daniel.

"Nope," Sully was curt, averting his eyes and taking the next bite so he had something to chew on.

He was angry at Daniel because he had acted as if he was at home here. He begrudged him the ability to talk to Michaela as if he'd known her all his life, and he didn't like that Michaela didn't stop smiling at Daniel.

She looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

Seeing Michaela's astonishment at Sully's demeanor turning to concern, Daniel explained the situation.

"It's my fault," he took the blame, "because I answered your call and didn't ask Sully if he agreed with our dinner arrangement."

Michaela could tell there was more to it than that. Quickly considering what it might be, she at last shifted her eyes towards Sully again, "Had you already prepared something? Then we can just…"

Hearing the guilt in her voice, Daniel chimed in again, "It's not that. Sully's right, I didn't exactly act gentleman-like, letting you pay for my dinner. But I'll make it up to you."

Now it was Michaela interrupting. "You don't have to," she instantly assured, turning to Sully's friend again.

Maybe she was simply too tired, but she still couldn't grasp why Sully was acting so strangely and what his problem was. They were far beyond the stage of checking whether each had paid the same amount of money for groceries or a meal that was delivered to their home.

Daniel hadn't seen much interaction between his friend and the doctor yet, but he was as certain as one could be that these two were not just house mates. But he knew his friend would never admit any feelings unless he was provoked.

That was why he held Michaela's gaze, suggesting, "We could call it even if you accept my invitation to dinner."

Michaela bent her head to one side a tiny bit, raising her eyebrows. She liked Daniel, and she didn't want to hurt him with a rejection. Yet reading his expression carefully, she realized that this was just a little banter.

"Well," she began, having made up her mind about how to respond, "I think you should know that I have a special rule: I don't date strangers or men that aren't available. That's why I have to decline your invitation."

Daniel looked at her in playful shock, laying his hand on his chest, "But I assure you that I'm as free as a bird."

Michaela couldn't help but laugh, pointing out, "But there's still the first part of my rule."

For a moment, Daniel grew serious and really meant what he said when he replied, "But how would you get to know a stranger if you never do things together with him?"

Thinking about these words, Michaela acknowledged that he was right. She had always been so busy that she'd had no time left to meet other people apart from her few friends. She glanced at Sully who continued eating as if he didn't care about the conversation between her and Daniel. Wanting to include him, she revealed, "Actually, I have an idea. A colleague at the hospital offered his tickets for the local Philharmonic. They're showing The Nutcracker tomorrow night. I hoped we three could go and watch it."

Her hopeful gaze was directed at Sully as she waited for his reaction.

Lifting his head, he glanced from her to Daniel before he grumbled. "I ain't coming; I already have other plans."

The disappointment hit her harder than expected, and out of the blue Michaela felt as tired as she should be after more than an entire day being on her feet.

"Was just a suggestion," she mumbled, rising from her chair. "Would you mind taking care of the dishes? I need to get some sleep," she said to no one in particular, turning towards the door.

As if he'd understood her last word, Wolf crawled out from beneath the table. He was already by her side so as to accompany her to the next room when she quietly said, "Good night."

Daniel followed Michaela's retreating figure with his eyes, and as soon as she closed the door behind herself he glared at Sully.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If a woman like Michaela looked at me the way she looks at you, I would fall down on one knee and promise myself to her forever!"

Not concealing his annoyance any longer, Sully jumped up from his chair, retorting icily, "Yeah, but I'm not you!"

"Apparently not!" Daniel's voice rose a notch. "What plans can be so important that you don't even consider changing them?"

The two men had known each other since they were kids and had had their shares of joint mischief and fun, but battles as well. They had never spared the other from the truth and always said what they thought.

That was why Sully immediately shot back, "That's none of your business! And I don't like this classical stuff anyway, and as far as I remember you don't either!"

Watching Sully pacing the kitchen, running his hand through his hair, Daniel leaned back in his chair. "You're right. I don't. But that doesn't mean I won't go with her. Sometimes you just have to compromise."

Regaining his composure Sully halted in his tracks. Standing at the kitchen counter, he faced his friend. "I ain't gunna pretend to be someone I ain't," he said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't have problems doing that in the past," Daniel reminded him, knowing that he was hitting a sore point.

Growing angry again, Sully denied, "I never pretended anything!"

Daniel regarded him thoughtfully and decided that it was time to drop the pretences and challenged, "Tell me Sully, where would we have met today if Abby were still with you?"

Instantly getting defensive, Sully argued, "That's different. And as I said, none of your business."

Eventually losing his patience, Daniel straightened from his chair in order to leave the kitchen, sighing in exasperation.

"I give up; you're a hopeless case." He hesitated for a moment before he decided to remind his friend that time never stood still, "I'm just saying… you wait too long, Michaela's likely to find a man who will be happy to be a part of her future. And just so you know: I'm going to go with her to that ballet although I've never wanted to see something like that before. I like her, and I'll do it for her sake. She'd asked for our company, and I won't make her go alone."

Daniel's words had found their way straight to Sully's heart that contracted painfully for a few beats. He knew his friend was right, but he actually _had_ an appointment on Friday.

Clearing his throat he admitted, "Abigail's parents asked me to meet them."

Instantly, Daniel turned back. Of course he knew about Loren's fierce disapproval of his daughter's marriage. "Why's that?" he wondered.

Sully shrugged. "I ain't sure yet."

He had thought about what Michaela had told him about Mrs. Quinn's and the Brays' conversation at Thanksgiving dinner. Yet he simply didn't believe that they could want to live with him, so he concluded, "I guess they are just curious and wanna see the house."

"Why should they?" Daniel didn't understand. "Abby didn't live here nor, as we both know, did she intend to."

Not wanting to talk about this fact, Sully's annoyance was returning, "Well, I gotta go there to find out what they want."

Recognizing this tone, Daniel knew that no argument would get through to his stubborn friend right now. Yet there was one thing he needed to add, "You'd still had no reason to be so curt to Michaela."

………………………………………………………………………

On his way to the master bedroom Sully stopped at the threshold of Michaela's door that stood wide open. Wolf must have left it this way when he'd come back from outside. He didn't lay on his usual place at her feet though. He had crawled beneath the cover and stretched out along Michaela's side with his back to her. His head rested on the pillow next to hers whilst her arm was draped around the dog.

Michaela was obviously sound asleep yet Wolf lazily opened one eye, looking at Sully reproachfully because he had disturbed the peaceful moment. But Sully was mesmerized by the sight before him, unable to move. Something inside of his chest tightened. On the one hand, he knew Daniel was right. If he didn't make a move, he might lose this woman that lived in his house as naturally as if it had been built for her. And somehow it felt as if he had been waiting for her to find him all his life. On the other hand, this thought frightened him to death. His life had already been shattered once, and he had barely survived. He had loved Abigail so much that he'd agreed to rent this house out rather then live in it, only for her sake. Having been used to certain luxuries, courtesy of her father's large income, Abigail had seen living in a wooden house for the rest of her days as unacceptable. In a way, Sully hadn't understood that because Abigail never complained when she had to be careful spending the little he earned with his odd jobs. Maybe living in this house instead of having a modern apartment had been the one step she just couldn't take. However, he had accepted it because she was the woman he wanted to spend his life with.

Yet looking at Michaela's face, relaxed in her peaceful slumber, Sully simply didn't know how to handle the emotions that overwhelmed him. The feelings he had for her ran to a completely different level, a level as high as he'd never known to exist. This woman wasn't only smart, beautiful and warm-hearted but appreciated the same things he held dearest. He didn't dare to imagine the happiness it would bring to soar the sky with a mate that wanted to be there, too. How it would feel to…

Abruptly, he stopped himself and turned to leave for his own room. He didn't want to be hurt again.

Yet it only took one day for him to change his mind.

…………………………………………………………………..

The Pike Peak's Center of Performing Arts was a tall, modern building, just about twenty-six years old. Since there was a performance going on inside, its illumination was impressive. As Sully approached the Center, he couldn't help but wonder about wasted energy but quickly dismissed the thought. Sometimes, things were just meant to be for enjoyment; even he acknowledged that.

In the morning, before he and Daniel had gone back to work, he'd told Michaela that he was sorry for his bad mood on the previous day and explained why he couldn't come to watch the ballet. She had said she understood but couldn't hide the strain on her features.

Afterwards he had only seen her at lunch because his boss from the Garden had called, wanting him to come in for the afternoon to guide a group of tourists that had shown up unexpectedly. From his job he went to Maud and Loren who had given him some things to think about.

But he was here now to spend what remained of the evening with Michaela and Daniel. He was still standing outside though, close to the entrance, hoping he wouldn't miss them.

When the doors from the concert hall opened to the foyer, Sully straightened his back. The first people hurried towards the coat room where the check girls were waiting, and within two more minutes, the lobby was crowded.

Yet Sully was lucky. He spotted Daniel's blond shock of hair, his tall figure towering over most of the others. As he came closer towards the window, Sully finally saw Michaela as well. He had already been mesmerized when he had seen her in her Thanksgiving outfit, but now his jaw simply dropped. She had pinned up her hair in a delicate style he couldn't even describe. The dark-red dress perfectly fit her slender figure, and its spaghetti straps emphasized the alabaster shoulders. How she could walk in such high heels was a mystery to him, yet she moved with a grace that took his breath away. Only when she stopped, did Sully notice that it wasn't just her and Daniel, but two other men as well. The group was caught up in a lively conversation, and when Michaela gestured whilst talking, her earrings sparkled in the rhythm of her movements. For a moment, Sully wondered why they didn't come out until it occurred to him that they still needed their coats and jackets. Obviously they were waiting for the queue in the coat room to shorten.

However, the longer he watched the more restless he grew. Seeing Michaela with the other men, Sully realized that he didn't have a choice anymore: he was already lost to her. If she left his life, it wouldn't make sense anymore.

As she bent her head back, laughing out loud, he could read on the other men's faces that they were pleased that she was enjoying herself in their company.

Determined to not just watch from the outside, Sully squared his shoulders, remembering Daniel's words that she looked at him in a special way but he might easily lose this privilege if he waited too long. Well, it was time for him to act.

Daniel spotted Sully first as he fought his way through the crowd.

"Look who it is," he exclaimed grinning, waving to Sully so he wouldn't lose sight of them.

Not only did Michaela turn to look in the direction Daniel pointed out, but her companions did too.

Seeing the change on his young colleague's face, Dr. Alvarez chuckled good-naturally.

"I guess, I'll finally get to know the mysterious ankle man after all."

When Sully reached them, a deeply blushing Michaela introduced, "Dr. Alvarez, Dr. Goldt… this is Mr. Sully."

The men shook hands, nodding at each other in acknowledgement but Sully didn't want to waste another second.

He shifted so he could hold Michaela's gaze. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now," he said and he knew that she understood that he wasn't only talking about tonight.

Her eyes lit up and the color in her cheeks heightened again as she held out her hand to him. He took it, stepping to her side and intended to stay there for more than just the rest of the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

Sully had always been the kind of man who, once he'd made a well thought-out decision, didn't question it again. He had acknowledged that he was fooling himself when he had thought that being friends with Michaela would be enough for him. It wouldn't. And Daniel was right when he'd said she'd easily find somebody who was willing to give her the world. Actually, Sully was positive that in fact, she wouldn't even have to search hard; he had seen the looks on the faces of the men around her.

Of course Sully wasn't so arrogant as to think he was the only one who could bring love into her life. But like his friend had noticed: Michaela looked at him in a special way which made him hope he would be able to make her happy. Yet before making his next move, he had to finish something else.

When they at last returned home that evening, they agreed to have a cup of tea together before turning in. Whilst Michaela was still securing her car for the night, Daniel tugged at Sully's sleeve so as to gain his attention. He suggested that Sully and Michaela take the tea in her room but Sully refused the idea, whispering back that there was no need to rush anything.

However, nothing could stop him from taking Michaela's hand as they walked towards the house. Once in the kitchen, they sat at the table drinking tea and chatting. Daniel and Michaela took turns in telling Sully about the performance and Sully reported about his visit to the Brays. It had turned out that it wasn't so much moving in with their son-in-law but spending time with him at his homestead, especially during the warm seasons that they wanted. In addition, Maud had said that she'd love to lay out some vegetable patches which was impossible in their current place of residence.

Sully had told them that no one needed his permission to visit him, yet he'd ask them for some time to think over the little garden Maude wanted to run. Sully was old enough to know that this could cause trouble once he had his own family. This last thought he kept to himself though, not wanting to hurt Abigail's parents or frighten Michaela because he was already planning ahead.

However, when she rose from her chair announcing that she would turn in, Sully got to his feet as well. Yet he only accompanied her to the door. There he took her hand in his, lifting it and placing his lips to its back. As he gazed up again, he peered into her eyes, "Good night," he said and his look translated these words into three others.

Her happy yet shy smile told him that she'd understood when she whispered "Good night" in return.

Once the door was closed behind Michaela, Sully went straight to his room, a perplexed Daniel on his heels.

"What are you doing?" the latter asked, not gaining a response though.

Sully crouched down before his bureau, pulling out the last drawer. First he just scrutinized the items, yet soon started rummaging through them. When he had found what he had been looking for, he rose to his feet again.

Daniel watched in astonishment as Sully placed a little, shiny, black box onto the table. Taking a step closer, Daniel was curious to see what would be revealed once the top was opened. Seeing a single ring lying on the dark-red velvet, he understood.

Sully just stared at the golden band, his expression unreadable. Yet then he took in a sharp breath and pulled the ring off his finger, laying it next to its smaller duplicate. He tenderly touched the signs of his marriage that had once been his life but then closed the box with a determined snap.

Feeling his friend's questioning look, Sully answered the silent request, "Yep, I'm sure. I'll always love Abigail, but that's the past. Michaela is the present. She and me are the present. If she'll have me. Gotta ask her that."

Grinning, Daniel slapped Sully's back, "I'm glad to hear that. And I expect an invitation for the wedding."

"Oh," Sully tried to stop the enthusiasm he began feeling as well, "It's too soon to talk about that."

But he knew that that was what he ultimately wanted.

…………………………………………..

As much time as Sully had spent making his decision, he was in a hurry now to follow it through. He didn't want to miss one moment with Michaela but for that he had to tell her what she meant to him. Then it would be up to her how they would go on.

Fortunately, the weather was on his side and thus he asked Michaela right the next morning if she would like to accompany him up to Pike's Peak after work.

"I wanna show ya something," he explained, looking expectantly at her as she sat across from him at the table.

Michaela had wrapped her hands around the coffee mug, warming them this way. "What about Daniel?" she wondered, "Will he come, too?"

"Nope." Sully shook his head. He and Daniel, who was still sleeping next door, had talked last night. "I'll take him to the airport at noon. The garage is almost done, and he wants to get home cos his mom aint feelin' too well."

Of course Sully knew that this was just an excuse, but he still appreciated his friend's gesture.

All morning, Michaela had a hard time keeping her thoughts from wandering. During every little break, she tried to figure out what had been different about Sully's appearance in the morning. It hadn't been the look in his eyes which made sure that the color on her cheeks never faded; he'd gazed at her that way the night before which had made falling asleep quite difficult for her. So it wasn't his expression that had changed. It wasn't his clothes either since he was wearing his usual outfit, and his hair fell onto his shoulders in its own, wavy way as it always did.

Michaela furrowed her brow in concentration, drinking a coffee in her small office after lunch. She promised herself that this would be her last attempt to find the solution. Analyzing situations was her specialty, and she simply couldn't accept that she was failing this time.

She pictured Sully's face before her eyes again, how he bent over the table to push the butter pot towards her. The way he rose from his chair to get her the cheese from the refrigerator and how he put the flat package down next to her plate.

Then she knew it. Quickly, she placed her cup onto her desk, fearing she would spill the coffee for her hands had started to shake at the sudden epiphany: unlike the night before, no ring had been sparkling on his finger.

The rest of her shift went by in a blur; this was possibly the first time that Michaela couldn't wait to finally leave the hospital. The closer she came to the homestead on her ride home, the more nervous she grew. It was a mixture of anticipation and anxiety that kept her pulse racing. What if she was just imagining things? What did he want to show her on top of Pike's Peak on a cold December day that couldn't wait until spring?

As she drove into the yard, Sully and Wolf were already waiting. Yet the dog didn't rush towards her as he used to do but maintained his sitting position next to his master. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth, and he panted.

Instantly distracted from her nervousness, Michaela looked worriedly at Sully whilst she bent down, stroking Wolf's head wondering, "What's wrong with him?"

To her astonishment Sully chuckled, "No need to fret. We took a few rounds with the dog car cos I needed to wear him out before our little trip. Now he might even fall asleep on the way."

"Oh," Michaela replied, feeling foolish that she hadn't thought of that.

Wolf loved to drive in Sully's car, but he didn't simply lie on the backseat. He loved to look out of the window all the time, commenting on what he saw with occasional barks which could easily divert the driver's attention from the road.

Giving Wolf a final pat, Michaela straightened her back. Blushing under Sully's gaze once again and silently scolding herself for she had no idea how to stop it from happening, she said, trying to sound casual, "Uhm, I just need to change. I'll be back in a minute."

Since Sully wore a padded denim jacket, Michaela decided to pull on her winter coat. It was made of fake black fur with long, soft hair and would keep her warm no matter how cold it got up there.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way, and after five minutes more it turned out that Sully had calculated wrongly.

Wolf showed no intention of going to sleep; on the contrary. He was so excited to have both his humans with him in the car that he did lay down at his master's command but a few seconds later he was sitting upright again, nuzzling Michaela's neck with his cold nose. In the end, Michaela moved to sit in the backseat with Wolf who was snoring softly, his head lying in her lap, as they eventually turned onto the Pikes Peak highway.

Not sitting next to each other prevented Michaela and Sully from talking. Thus both had time to grow nervous again, yet for different reasons. Whilst he feared rejection, she was worried about her hopes being dashed. Although, sitting behind Sully, she could easily see that there was indeed no ring on his finger anymore.

However, thanks to minimal traffic and the strong engine of the Ford Truck they reached their destination with the sun hovering just over the horizon. Although the top looked rather like a large, empty parking lot, Michaela could feel the majesty of the moment. Just the thought of standing at a level where no tree was able to survive gave her a special feeling.

The icy wind made her crawl deeper into her coat yet before she could wonder again why they had come here today, she felt Sully's arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close so as to shield her with his body and she thankfully welcomed his gesture.

Sully had contemplated leaving Wolf in the car yet seeing the begging eyes of his four-legged friend he decided against it. He had no choice though but to put on a leash on his dog. Wolf, however, didn't mind, as long as he didn't have to stay behind.

When Sully realized that Michaela not only accepted his embrace but even snuggled closer against his side, all his nervousness vanished. He simply knew that all would be well.

After reaching the east edge of the top, Sully stopped. He stayed silent though, knowing the effect of the sight which was simply breathtaking. Colorado Springs lay spread out at their feet, and as the sun descended, more and more lights were switched on in the town. Soon the valley looked like a large black bowl, its base covered with shimmering pearls.

"Oh Sully," Michaela at last breathed, with her head laying on his shoulder, "it's beautiful. Thank you for showing me."

Yet it wasn't the view that he had had in mind when he'd asked her to come with him. That was why he didn't reply but carefully loosened his embrace. Bending down, he put the end of Wolf's leash under his shoe, not reacting to Michaelas astonished look. Soon she would know why he wanted to have both his hands free.

"Ya see the highway eighty-five down there?" he asked instead, pointing it out to her.

He sensed her nod and went on pointing, "And there, that's the twenty-four. Ya see it?"

Again a nod, and Sully held his arm outstretched, following the course of the latter street, continuing his explanation, "And there they meet. Coming from totally different directions, but meet. Forming a crossroad."

Only now did he turn to face the woman he had fallen in love with although he had believed love would never lighten his life again.

Laying his hands on her shoulders he made her look up at him. Holding her gaze he said quietly, "That's us. Now we're on that crossroad, and if we don't wanna stay there forever, we gotta make a decision. We can follow our original directions or take the same one from now on."

Michaela didn't respond but continued staring at him. Sully couldn't know that she wasn't able to speak because she didn't have her emotions under control. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, and she felt a bit dizzy. It could be the height, she thought absent-mindedly but knew she was fooling herself. He loved her, she was sure now.

"I can't imagine goin' on without you," he added, desperately wanting her to reply in some way.

It only took a couple more seconds until her face lit up as she told him, looking shy again, "You don't have to."

That was all what he needed and forgetting that he had secured Wolf's leash under his foot, he closed the tiny distance between him and Michaela. Cupping her face in his hands he bent his head, murmuring, "I love you."

Then there was no room left for further words because he covered her lips with his. This time, his kiss was welcome and before they knew it, both were lost. Their embrace grew tighter and the kiss deepened. Michaela had never felt this way before; it was as if their bodies, although separated by thick layers of fabric, had become one. An unknown heat was burning inside of her, yet this time it wasn't frightening her. It only made her want to get closer to him, even closer.

The spell was eventually broken by Wolf who gave up on jumping around them but wanted to be included into whatever it was that his humans were doing. Their bodies radiated warmth and joy, and he tried to nuzzle his head between their legs.

Only then did Sully end the kiss. Breathing hard, he pressed his brow against Michaela's, chuckling, "I guess we still have to teach him some things."

He saw her smile first and then heard her whisper, "I love you, too."

At that moment he knew that they had left the crossroad and were on their way, taking the same direction.


End file.
